


And Baby Makes Three

by JAYJEN11



Series: Omega Jared [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 84,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAYJEN11/pseuds/JAYJEN11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TWO CHAPTERS DROPPED 19/11<br/>FINAL CHAPTER DROPPED 20/11<br/> </p><p>Jensen is an Alpha and Prince of Ackland, Jared Ackles is his Omega and Prince Consort, his husband and a very rare psychic were. It had been a long and sometimes rocky road between Jared and Jensen meeting and them finding their happily ever after but they have finally found it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Heat

Jensen had been stuck in a stupid damn union meeting all morning and was glad to get out and back to his husband. He walked into their suite and found a note on his pillow

_Gone to the gym to sweat it out_

Jared had woken feeling a little under the weather this morning, that’s what had had Jensen running back here and obviously he was still feeling it but trying to work it out of his system.

Jared was turning twenty-one tomorrow and Jensen was looking forward to spending the day with him, he had plans but that would depend on how his husband was feeling.

A couple of months ago he and Jared had had _the_ talk, they had been married for almost two years, had settled into domestic bliss now people had stopped trying to kill his mate and they had finally discussed the possibility of children.

Jared had then taken the huge step to go off his suppressants and Jensen had spent the next two months staring at his mate, just waiting. They had both assumed Jared would go into heat as soon as the suppressants were out of his system but apparently that was not necessarily the case their doctor had calmly explained to a freaking out Jared. Jared had insisted on a medical exam before he would even allow Jensen to court him at the time, insisting he had to make sure he could provide the Ackles and Ackland with an heir so when he didn’t go into immediate heat he automatically declared himself a failure. Jensen had tried to calm him down and show him that he was a hundred percent loved and that was all that mattered but it took a visit to the doctor who told him stressing could alter his cycle that finally convinced Jared everything was ok. Since then they had both put it at the back of their minds but every time Jared got grumpy or felt a little under the weather Jensen would, silently as to not upset Jared, wonder if this was it. It never was.

Now he changed into shorts and a shirt and headed down to the gym that he and Jared shared with all the royal guards. He had been in meetings solidly for the last three days, coming out in time to have dinner with his husband and watch a little television before crawling into bed with notes for the next day’s agenda. It would do him good to stretch some of his muscles and burn off some of this energy.

 

As soon as he walked into the gym he smelt it, his husband’s scent was apple and cinnamon, like a warm apple pie, but now all he could smell was cinnamon, it over powered him and almost brought him to his knees.

He looked around at the guards that were in the room, all of them were concentrating on their training but he could see their eyes were on the ground, their pupils were dilated and they were breathing through their mouths

“OUT NOW!” he yelled and his Alpha voice vibrated around the room causing all the men to drop what they were doing and head towards the locker room.

Jared was standing there punching into a bag, concentrating on counting and the movement of his body and hands, deliberately blocking his mind from any other thoughts or visions and didn’t even hear Jensen come into the room while he tried to work his way through what he was thinking was the flu

“Chris!” Jensen yelled at his bodyguard

“Yeah Jens.”

“All unmated Alphas out of this palace NOW.” He growled and Chris quickly nodded, he had been able to smell Jared although as a mated himself he wasn’t as affected as he knew some of the unmated Alphas were. As soon as he walked into the gym he knew and he stood to the side, surreptitiously watching Jared while he sweated it out; he may have been making himself feel better but his scent just intensified as his heat increased and the sweat poured off him and Chris watched a number of the guards step up their training as they tried to ignore the scent.

“Jared baby…” Jensen said quietly as he walked over to him

“Hey Jen, how did the meeting go?” Jared puffed as he continued punching the bag. His skin was flushed, he was sweating profusely and Jensen could see his hands trembling. He had a beanie on, stopping his hair from falling into his face, and it was damp around the edges with sweat. The black shorts and shirt he had on were damp and clinging to his skin. And Jensen thought he looked fucking gorgeous.

“Jay let’s not talk about that now, babe I think you’re in heat.”

“What?” Jared gasped as he stopped punching the bag. Jensen watched his eyes closely as he worked it out in his head and he gasped and flushed more as he turned to his husband, “Jen?”

“How you feeling Jay?”

“It’s been so long, years, I forgot...Jen.” Jared stuttered and gasped as he doubled over. Now he had stopped moving, stopped concentrating on something else; he could feel his body. It was throbbing, his whole body was literally one huge throbbing hormone. “Jen!” he cried out as he inhaled, smelling his husband’s rose scent which was intensifying as he reacted to his mate’s heat. He reached a hand out and gripped on Jensen’s arm needing to feel the hardness and warmth of his mate.

“It’s ok Jay I got you. We should go back to the suite.”

“Yeah, yeah we should.” Jared gasped as he took a step forward and wrapped himself around his husband.

Jensen could feel his husband’s erection against his leg and the heat and smell coming off him was completely, mind erasing intoxicating and Jensen felt himself rise to the occasion, hard and fast

“Jared?”

“Back to our room?” Jared asked but he mumbled the words between sucking kisses onto his husband’s neck sounding distracted as his hands ran all over Jensen as if learning or relearning every line, bump, curve and freckle

“Jay you gotta stop that man.” Jensen growled even though his hands were returning the favour

“I honestly don’t think I can. Jen…fuck me Jen.”

“What?” Jensen gasped

“I need…I need you now. Fuck I need you.” Jared said and without any thought stripped off all of his clothes in this huge, public, security wired gym and turned around to lean against the wall and have his gorgeous, completely addictive ass facing Jensen.

In the small part of his mind that was managing to stay lucid Jensen hoped like hell Chris had the intelligence to get the cameras turned off. They had their own private time down here on Thursday afternoons but this was not that day or time

“Jen?” Jared whimpered and Jensen focused back to see Jared sliding a finger into his hole.

“No!” he growled and Jared stopped immediately, “Mine! No one touches that hole except me and that includes you.”

“Its’s mine I can do what I want.” Jared pouted mutinously as his hand moved down again but Jensen just took a huge step forward and grabbed his hand

“It is mine.” He said as he put Jared’s hand on the wall over his head and held it there, hearing him moan at his display of dominance. Jensen shoved up again his husband’s body, letting him feel his huge erection and Jared literally whimpered and bared his neck making Jensen growl low in his throat. “Don’t move.” He leaned forward and whispered into his ear before letting go of his hand, stepping back, and quickly removing his own clothes. He heard Jared moan softly when he dropped his pants and his cock was revealed to the cool air.

“This might be yours” he said as he pushed his butt out, “But that is mine.” Jared growled and Jensen smiled

“Yeah baby it is, this is all yours.” Jensen said as he stepped forward before being sucked back into the hurricane of a husband in heat.  He looked down to see slick oozing out of his husband and running down his thighs and Jensen dropped to his knees and pushed his husband up against the wall as he leaned forward and licked the ambrosia onto his tongue. Jared whimpered and his legs almost gave way before he locked his knees and spread his legs more, allowing his mate free access.

“Jen…don’t…I can’t handle teasing…take me please.” Jared cried and stuttered and Jensen stood up and stepped forward

“Your wish is my command.” He purred and forcefully slid into his husband

“Yes!” Jared shouted out loud and pushed back onto his cock. Jensen held him against the wall and shoved into him setting a hard and fast pace and Jared had his head thrown back as he chanted his husband’s name.

Completely carried away Jensen slid one hand down and lifted up his leg, making Jared take all his weight on one leg while Jensen hoisted the other up, holding it with his arm, allowing him deeper access and they both cried out as he slid a little further in. His knot expanded and Jared hissed as he felt it pushing at his opening, wanting in. He leaned forward, stuck his ass out further, even though on one leg and sucked Jensen’s knot in causing them both to throw their heads back and let out swear words

“Bite me Jensen, fucking bite me.” Jared moaned and Jensen looked up through his sex haze to see his husband, his mate, baring his throat so Jensen could refresh the mark, his mark, the bite of possession.

Jensen growled possessively before leaning forward and sinking his teeth into his husband’s skin feeling it give, tasting the familiar copper taste of blood and he howled as the feeling of ownership rocketed through his body. He unloaded into his husband the exact same time Jared exploded against the wall and his stomach and he continued rocking his hips forward as he marked the insides of his husband the same way he had marked his skin.

Jared whimpered and Jensen could feel his body shaking as the exhaustion started taking over. He quickly lowered the leg he was holding to the ground before wrapping his arms around his husband and gently lowering both of them to the ground

“Hi.” Jared whispered and Jensen leaned forward and dropped kisses all over his shoulders and back and face when Jared turned to look at him

“Hi.” He said in return

“So that was fun.”

“That, mate of mine, was just the beginning. Wait til we get back to our room.” Jensen replied

“Love you.”

“Oh baby boy I love you too, so much.”

“Shut up.” Jared muttered. Jared allowed Jensen to call him baby boy just before or after making love, when he was in a sex haze, but he only just tolerated it.

He was twenty now, about to turn twenty-one and was taller than Jensen and almost wider. Jensen wasn’t actually a hundred percent sure when that happened. He knew they had a wardrobe tailored for Jared when he first moved in and they got married but it took a little while for him to realise that Raphael, the pervy tailor was at the palace a lot more regularly than usual and then one day Jensen saw a photo of the two of them in the paper and realised how much Jared towered over him. A lesser Alpha, like Jared had had to deal with in the past, would have found this intimidating and would have punished Jared or tried to prove their power and dominance over him but Jensen loved Jared and knew that below this huge giant was a heart and soul just as big and he was the lucky one that had all that love aimed straight at him and hell if fucking him up against a wall wasn’t a hell of a lot easier now with him being taller than him and that ass at the exact right height.

“Come on let’s get you moving before you fall asleep.” He said quietly to his husband as he pulled off the beanie that managed to hold it’s ground through all that, and run his fingers through his sweaty hair.

“Jen…” Jared sighed with his eyes closed as he snuggled back into Jensen on the gym mats.

“Jay come on baby, shower and then we can stay in bed for the rest of the day.”

“Ok.” He sighed and pouted but rose off the floor.

Jensen quickly got up too and helped his husband dress before pulling on his own clothes. As a rule, they showered in the locker rooms after working out but Jensen wanted to get his husband back to their own wing as soon as possible and he thought that would also make the other wolves in the palace feel more comfortable. Those that were left. He pulled his phone out of his pocket once dressed and rang Mark, their assistant, explaining the situation, telling him to cancel all their appointments for the next couple of days, alert his parents that they would not see them for a while and that the gym needed refreshing, a comment that got a huff from Mark and Jensen could just picture his eyes rolling. This was going to throw out the birthday plans for his husband but his heat and his needs came first right now.

Mark was their life line, their confidante some times and had seen a little too much of both of them at times when the boys couldn’t keep their hands off each other; but their British assistant took it all in his stride, maybe just flicking them a raised eyebrow every now and then. Jared had tried having an assistant of his own but it hadn’t ended well with Jared being in a car accident and chased through the woods due to his Alpha guard looking after his Omega mate, Jared’s assistant, first. When Jared was eventually found and everything had died down Jensen had fired both the Alpha and Omega and Jared had said he did not feel comfortable having his own assistant.

As an Omega it was an awkward situation to have an assistant. He could not have a Beta or Alpha as they would not take orders as such from an Omega and Jared said he felt bad giving orders to another Omega so in the end they shared Mark who although he scared the crap of Jared he knew he could be trusted.

“Did he ask for another holiday?” Jared huffed as they walked. Whenever they pushed Mark too far he said he needed a holiday to scrub his brain or bleach is memory or wash his eyeballs.

“No but hey we’re not going to need him for the next couple of days.” Jensen smiled as he pulled his husband down the hallways by his hand.

 

“Shower” Jensen growled as he pulled Jared into the suite and slammed and locked the door. He turned back to his husband to see him obeying his almost command, undressing as he walked towards the bathroom.

This room had been refurbished especially for Jared and his gigantor proportions. It was his bedroom and bathroom but after they married and finally got the chance to live together Jensen had taken to this room too. The bed was especially made for his husband’s mile long legs as was the spa bath and double shower, all had been incorporated for Jared’s size but the bonus was Jared and Jensen as two halves of a whole fit perfectly in everything made especially for Jared. Now Jensen’s bed was just used for if he got in late or had to get up early and didn’t want to wake his spouse but that was a very rare situation as neither of them could stand being apart and when Jensen had slept in there by himself every time he woke up to find his husband curled around him, feet hanging over one edge and head hanging over another. They had eventually concluded that Jensen’s room would become the nursery as it was right next to their bedroom and Jensen’s study.

Now Jensen listened as the faucets turned on in the bathroom and quickly undressed himself before walking into the steaming bathroom

“Jensen” Jared whimpered as soon as he stepped into the shower and scooped him up, causing Jensen to yelp, before spinning him around so his back was to the wall. Jensen automatically wrapped his legs around his husband, trusting him to not drop him as Jared licked down his jaw and nibbled down his neck before sucking on his Adams apple which, early on, Jensen hadn’t even known was a thing until Jared had done it and made Jensen literally purr. He now rested his head back against the shower wall and let Jared suck and bite and lick to his heart’s content as he slowly pushed his cock against his husband’s, loving the heat and the slide of their combined pre-come mixing with the warm water.

“Jensen I need more…I need you.” Jared eventually muttered and Jensen slid his legs down to stand on his own two feet before sliding one hand around and into the slick of his husband

“So wet for me baby.”

“Only you Jen, only ever been you.” Jared muttered and was talking to the truth. They had only ever been with each other.

“Oh I know baby boy.” Jensen husked as he leaned forward and sucked on Jared’s clavicle as his hand slid around and down a little further and into his husband’s tight, hot hole.

“Yes Jensen, please, yes.” Jared hissed as he rocked back on his finger and Jensen quickly slid two more in, relieving his husband’s itch with three large and long digits. “Jen come on…take me, please Jen fuck me right here, right now.”

“Knees.” Jensen growled and Jared dropped to the ground. Jensen was so so so fucking turned on by his husband right now. His husband, who although never had any problems telling Jensen when and where he wanted him, was never rough and demanding like this and never really submitted like this. Jensen quickly dropped to his own knees, shielding his husband from the battering water, and slid into him to fuck him rough and hard. He wasn’t going to knot him this time, he was just going to take the edge off before he got them dry and into bed. He slid his hands into Jared’s hair, gripping on and pulling tight as he thrust in long and hard. Jared was muttering and swearing but he couldn’t understand any of the words, he was just off in his own universe, succumbing to the pleasure and letting his body take what was needed. It didn’t take very long for both of them to cry out in satisfaction.

Jensen quickly washed them both down again before pushing his mate out of the shower and drying him. They then both fell into bed and Jensen had just enough energy to pull a cover over them before collapsing onto his husband

“Love you.” Jared whispered half asleep

“Love you too.” Jensen whispered as he slid his hand into his husband’s and closed his eyes.


	2. THE DISCOVERY

Jensen woke mid-morning the next day after an extensive sexual work out the night before. His morning waking routine was to roll over, kiss Jared and then stretch and breathe in what the world had in store for them today. He rolled over, dropped a kiss on Jared’s lips and then stretched and inhaled….

And shot up in bed, almost falling out as his head spun towards his mate.

“Wha…” Jared muttered at the disturbance but Jensen just stared at him. It was not up to him to blurt out this news, he would let Jared wake and discover it for himself.

Jared shuffled in the bed, trying to wiggle closer to his husband and started yawning, the inhalation of scented air had him shooting up in the bed also and staring at his husband with eyes bugging out of his head

“Holy shit!” he gasped

“Jared are you ok?” Jensen asked as he pushed his husband’s sleep mussed hair out of his face.

“Holy shit…I’m…we’re…holy…” he was sucking in gulps of oxygen.

“Just breathe Jay.” Jensen said as he rubbed a hand up and down his back trying to calm him down

“We did it.”

“You’re pregnant.”

“I’m pregnant. We’re going to be parents.” Jared’s breathing was slowing down a little but his eyes were still wide as they flashed around the room but kept coming back to stare at his husband.

“Wow, just wow, I am so in awe of you right now.”

“Are you ok?” Jared asked

“Am I? Are you?”

“I can’t quite wrap my head around the fact that there is a growing pup inside me.” He said as he placed his hand on his flat stomach

“You are amazing.” Jensen said and slid over to put his hand on top of Jared’s and drop soft kisses all over his face

Jared pulled Jensen closer to deepen the kiss but then froze and quickly pushed him away

“Jay?”

“I think I’m…yeah I’m going to be sick.” Jared said as he dived out of bed and ran into the bathroom, Jensen following close behind; as he leaned over the toilet Jensen gently scooped his hair back and ran his hand up and down his back in comfort. “Jen you don wanna see this…” Jared groaned, his voice echoing up from the porcelain

“Remember what you said to me the first time I saw you naked? You said I was going to see a lot more gross stuff then your slick, which is in no way gross and such a fucking turn on and you told me I better be in the room with you when you give birth so this is nothing compared to that and what I imagine is going to come out of our child.” Jensen said and got up to get his mate a glass of water and a damp wash cloth

“Jensen…” Jared whispered and started crying and Jensen quickly handed him the glass before flushing the toilet and dropping to the ground next to him

“Babe don’t cry.” He muttered as he wiped his face and his neck and dropped kisses on his forehead.

“Don’t I’m gross, I need to brush my teeth.” Jered muttered as he pulled away from Jensen, tears still silently sliding down his face. Jensen didn’t think this was a hormone thing just yet he thought maybe it was more shock and being overcome by the situation

“Come on, I got ya.” He said and helped Jared up.

Jared brushed his teeth and then he and Jensen had a quick shower before Jensen dressed him in sleep pants and a singlet and pushed him back into bed. He lay down beside him and Jared curled around him, absorbing his strength and his warmth as little tremors skittled up and down his body

“You ok baby?” Jensen asked, he was worried and wondered if he should be calling for the doctor.

“Can we do this?” Jared whispered

“Jay are you kidding? We have Samantha, Florica and my mother we’re going to have to fight with to even get our hands on our kid and that’s not taking into consideration Chris, John, Sam and dad. If anything the kids will think we’re the lucky uncles that get to see them every now and then.”

“I hope she has your eyes” Jared whispered as he lifted his hand and ran a finger over the plains of his husband’s face in awe. He had given up trying to count all the freckles, there seemed to be a million of them but every single one of them was loved and had been kissed by Jared at some point.

“She?”

“Well if she’s a she I hope she has your eyes”

“Jay your eyes are beautiful and they tell a story, she will break hearts if she inherits them”

“We’re going to be daddies”

“Yeah baby we are, are you freaking out?”

“A little bit yeah but you’re right we have so many people, a whole pack, who’ll be so willing to help we’ll have to fight to be with our little pup”

“How’re you feeling?” Jensen asked as he ran his hands through Jared’s hair

“Ok, better. I think I just freaked a little for a minute there.”

“Do you wanna go get some food?”

“Yeah I could eat.” Jared said and Jensen burst out laughing because his husband was a bottomless pit when it came to food, the day Jensen will freak is when Jared isn’t hungry.

 

The boys dressed and headed to the kitchen to raid the fridge, although in reality they would be told to sit still while the chef made them something. They had yet to do a successful fridge raid, the kitchen always seemed to be manned, or in Jared’s words, guarded.

“Hey happy birthday Jared, didn’t think we’d see you today.” Chris said with a wink and a smile and a pat on the back as he ran into them in a hallway

“Oh shit…sorry baby.” Jensen said and looked mortified.

“Jen…” Jared frowned and shook his head, it wasn’t important in the grand scheme of things

“You forgot to wish your husband happy birthday on his twenty-first which is a pretty big deal and you’ve only been married two years? Shit Jens that would cost me at least something diamond.” Chris joked of his wife and walk away

“Happy Birthday babe, do you want something diamond?” Jensen said with a soft smile as he pulled him into his arms.

“No you’ve given me, us, the best birthday present ever. We can’t keep this a secret though, we’re gonna have to announce it.”

“Dinner?”

“Dinner!” Jared replied and they both pulled out their phones to send messages.

 

Samantha and Florica were picked up by helicopter and brought to the palace. Sitting around the table were the Ackles and Chris and his wife Jo and his father John and the boy’s assistant Mark as well as Sam, Samantha and Florica. Jared could see the wolves were twitchy, they knew but were restraining themselves for the humans in the room.

“So here we all are, one big pack, both human and wolf, to celebrate yet another mile stone in Jared’s life, Jared I speak for everyone in the room when I say happy twenty-first birthday. Not gonna lie son there were some of us that didn’t think you’d make it.” The king said as he held his glass high. Everyone laughed and toasted with champagne, except Jared who had water.

“Dad!” Jensen sniped.

“What? I’m just joking.”

“Thanks Alan and thanks to all of you who made yourself free to come and celebrate with me. We are definitely here to celebrate another year passing for me but also for another reason; a reason some of you know and are being polite and not blurting out until we announce it so let’s put it out there and make it official. Jensen has given me the best gift I could ever ask for this year, I am pregnant.” Jared said calmly although Jensen saw his hand tremble slightly as he leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

Cheers and hoorays bounced around the room as everyone jumped up to give both Jared and Jensen hugs.

“Alright, alright calm down. This is very new as most of you know so let’s please not jinx it.” Jensen said when Jared flashed him an uncomfortable look

“What am I missing?” Sam asked. He had fit well into the Royal Guard but he was one of the few that weren’t wolves and he had been learning all their nuances as he went, having Jared as a friend and his sister as a teacher

“Ah Sam you and Samantha are actually the reason for tonight. You are both important to Jensen and I, you have saved our lives, literally and figuratively on a number of occasions so I consider you family and will share with you as I do with the rest of the Ackles. Remember when I told you Jensen smelt a certain way to me?”

“Roses.” Samantha sighed while Sam groaned

“Roses.” Jared agreed with a soft smile to his husband, “So as soon as I became pregnant my scent changed. It became, I suppose for use of a better description, a mixture of both of us.”

“So…”

“So the Ackles knew as soon as they saw me tonight, I had been avoiding them all day until now.”

“When did this happen?” Sam asked

“Last night when I went into heat.”

“Hang on. You’re telling me you only got pregnant yesterday and they can sense it already?”

“Yes which is why we are all here. I wanted you to be here when Jensen and I officially announced it.”

“You’re going to be daddies.” Samantha said, bouncing up and down in her chair

“Oh this I have got to see.” Sam muttered

“Really Sam because I do need a second Lamaze coach in case Jensen isn’t there on the day and I would love for it to be you.” Jared said earnestly

“You’re kidding right? Please tell me you’re kidding? Jared man I love you, I’ve told you that and I’d die for you but…”

“Yes I am kidding.” Jared chuckled

“Oh thank Christ for that, sorry Your Majesties.” Sam gasped in relief and everyone laughed while Samantha slapped his arm.

“So what are your plans?” Samantha asked

“Nothing, for three months nothing. I had to officially announce it because most of you already knew but we’re not out of the danger zone yet so nothing until we reach the magic three-month mark.” Jared shrugged

“But we have so much to do, a nursery to furnish, plans to make, announcements to be made and the media need to be aware.” The queen said as her mind ticked over

“No Donna I mean it. If we were human no one would know until we announced it at the three-month mark, being wolves takes that decision out of my hands but I mean when I say I don’t want a word of this breathed until the three-month mark.” Jensen had hold of Jared’s hand so he could feel it shaking and getting clammy. He squeezed it and Jared’s eyes flew to his. Jensen looked into his face and could see what Jared was trying to do. As an Omega it went against his whole being to give orders, to be demanding, the whole speech Jared gave just then was more than he was comfortable saying, so it was up to Jensen to step in.

“Dad, mum what Jared is politely trying to say is that all the staff at the palace need to be told and reminded of their confidentiality agreements. Maybe we even need the legal team to refresh them now a baby is coming. We’ll make the announcement to the public and to the media when we feel everything is ok but in the interim nothing changes until three months and we know Jared and the baby are ok.” Jensen said with a little Alpha coming through in his voice, as it did every time he stepped up to protect his mate.

“Ok, ok calm down we hear what you’re saying.” Alan said and raised his glass, “To Jared and Jensen and the adventure that lies ahead of them, may the Gods be with them.” And they all raised their glasses and drank.

After dinner they all retreated to one of the lounge rooms where the men watched a game on television and the women sat around chatting. Both Samantha and Florica would spend the night before being flown back tomorrow morning.

Florica now came and sat next to Jared and patted his hand

“I am so proud of you Jared.”

“Thanks Florica.” He said as he smiled at her and then his gaze intensified as he looked into her eyes, “You knew didn’t you?” he asked of her clairvoyant abilities.

“I’ve made you this bag. It’s just herbs, nothing that will harm you or the baby, but it will help with the tiredness and the nausea.” She said calmly pretty much answering Jared’s question.

“Thank you.” He smiled and took it. She had given him a number of herbal remedies over the years and they had all worked so he was taking any help he could get. “I’m scared.” He said quietly just to Florica but he saw Jensen’s head rise slightly. Wolves had fantastic hearing at the best of times but since everything that had happened to Jared, Jensen seemed to have sonar hearing when it came to him and his well-being.

“Don’t be silly Jared you are an Omega, this is born into you and look how you were with the pups at the compound, they were just drawn to you.”

“Yeah but this is a baby that is going to be a hundred percent reliant on me. You know what I’m like, I’m such a klutz and I make mistakes and bad things always seem to happen to me.”

“Jared you have had a bad time of it in the past, not one person in this room will deny that but son you have lived a good life for two years now. Nothing bad has happened for two years. Jensen loves you more than I thought possible for one person to love another. Sam and Chris and John? All three of them would die for you. You have a loving and supportive pack as well as an adoring husband who will be beside you and help you every step of the way. Everyone makes mistakes, that’s how we learn.”

“I don’t want to make mistakes, not with our baby.”

“Well there you go living in dream land. You can read every book on the planet and not be fully prepared for this little life coming at you. You have to relax and know that you and your husband can do this, right Jensen?” her tone and volume of voice did not change but Jared saw Jensen nod from across the room.

“I love him so much; I don’t want to let him down.” Jared whispered

“Ok everyone thanks for coming tonight” Jensen said loudly as he jumped out of the couch, “But I think I need to get my husband to bed. It has been a big day for him.” He said as he came over and took Jared’s hand, pulling him out of his couch.

“I’ll see you at breakfast.” Jared said as he smiled at Florica and then Samantha who came over to give him a hug

“I am so proud of you Jared.” She whispered in his ear just before Jensen led him out of the room.

 

Jensen was silent as he led Jared through the halls and into their suite but as soon as the door was closed he spun around and pulled Jared into his arms.

“Jay I don’t like hearing you talk like that, you could never let me down and I don’t want you to ever think I would be disappointed in you. I love you so much, you are my life and I would do everything in my power and the power of this entire country to make sure nothing happened to you or our baby now. Never believe for one minute that there is anything you can do that would make me love you less.”

“This is big though Jen, this is huge.”

“Hey you need to calm down. It’s just a baby Jay, millions of them are born a day. If they can do it, we can plus remember what I said? We’re going to be fighting to get our hands on our kid if what I heard out there tonight is right, they’re just itching.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Come on bed for you, it has been a big day and I just want to curl up with you and wrap my arms around you while I still can.” Jensen said as he started undoing Jared’s shirt buttons

“Hey!” Jared pouted but he lifted his hands and started on Jensen’s shirt

“Kidding babe. You are going to look fucking gorgeous carrying our baby.” Jensen said as he pulled off the shirt and then unbuckled his pants. Although Jared’s cock was twitching it wasn’t really rising to the occasion which suited Jensen because that’s not what tonight was about. He really did just want to climb into bed and have his husband curl around him, warming him from the outside in.

They climbed into bed and Jensen ran a hand back and forth over Jared’s taut stomach.

“We’re going to be daddies.” He whispered so softly

“Yeah we are.”

“We can do this Jay.”

“With you beside me I can do anything.”

“Well that’s not an issue cause I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

“Oh come on man, not again.” Jared grumbled. After the last attack on Jared it took him months to convince Jensen he was safe to move around the palace by himself. Jensen had finally relented on the twenty-four-hour surveillance, mainly because it was affecting his duties as well, but it had taken Jared another month to convince him he didn’t need two body-guards shadowing him either. Now he only had to go through all that hoopla when he left the grounds of the palace but he didn’t mind so much because he was usually guarded by Sam so it felt more like he was hanging with a friend then being protected.

“Shut up you love it when I get all territorial.” Jensen smiled and Jared let out a little whimper because yeah he kinda did.


	3. MORNING SICKNESS

The next couple of weeks puttered along like normal with Jensen promising to behave himself and not stalk Jared as long as Jared promised to call him if he felt anything was wrong at all. They had been to visit the doc and he had told them everything was going to be fine. There wasn’t much he could do this early on other than note it and tell Jared to continue with gentle exercise and a healthy diet. Jared was given a leaflet on what to expect and was so looking forward to the supposed morning sickness and hormonal mood swings, not!

And then it started, the morning sickness, he had been lying in bed, snuggled up to his gorgeous, warm and sweet smelling husband when a wave of nausea overtook him and he only just made it to the bathroom. The problem with morning sickness? There’s not really anything to throw up so his stomach just heaved as he rested his head on the cool of the cistern.

“You ok Jay?” Jensen asked as he walked in, he had promised to give his husband some space and Jared had said he didn’t want him hovering while he was throwing up but it took everything in Jensen to stay outside the room when he could hear him suffering like this.

“Yeah.” He croaked. “Could you get me some water?” he asked and Jensen quickly grabbed a bottle he had sitting on the bench and handed it to him. He flushed and turned to sit on the floor while taking a mouth full of cool water.

“Here let me hep you up”

“Nah.” Jared said and shook his head. “I’m gonna stay here for a little while.”

“You’re gonna stay on the bathroom floor for a little while?” Jensen raised his eyebrows at him

“You got a problem with that?” Jared snapped

“No, not at all babe, I just can’t imagine it’s the most comfortable place to be.” Jensen answered calmly

“I’m sorry.” Jared muttered and tears came to his eyes

“No Jay, don’t apologise and don’t cry, you can do whatever you want.” Jensen said and walked out of the room.

More tears came to Jared’s eyes when he thought he had upset Jensen. He didn’t mean to snap and he didn’t want to hurt Jensen he just felt itchy in his own skin, like the smallest thing would have him going off. Just when he thought he had the tears under control and was thinking that maybe Jensen was right about the hard tiles under his bony ass Jensen walked back in with two huge cushions and a blanket and his laptop.

“What…” Jared muttered but Jensen just handed him a cushion and the blanket, dropped the other cushion on the floor beside him and sat down. He then turned on his lap top and started doing some work, all the time with Jared staring at him, mouth wide open, not believing his husband would do this for him, especially when he was being so grumpy. Huge tears started rolling down his face

“I’m sor… I’m sorry Jen.” Jared hiccupped as he cried.

“Jay hey…” Jensen said as he looked up, startled

“I just hate…I hate…I hate throwing up.” Jared literally sobbed and Jensen dropped his computer and crawled over to him. He pulled him into his lap and grabbed some toilet paper to wipe his face and now running nose

“Jay come on, shhh baby, it’s ok, just breathe.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for, we knew this was coming, we prepared ourselves for this.”

“You did, I’m not prepared, not at all.”

“Jay we talked about it.”

“Yeah but talking about it is different to it happening.”

“Are you feeling a bit better?” Jensen asked and Jared nodded from where he had his head under Jensen’s chin

“Want some breakfast?” Jensen asked and Jared groaned before quickly sliding out of his lap and reaching for the toilet again, “I guess that’s a no.” Jensen said a few minutes later after wiping his husband’s face and handing him the bottle of water.

Jared curled up on the cool tiles with the blanket and the cushion while Jensen settled down beside him and did some work. Jared eventually dozed off for a little while before waking and going through the whole process again. By about lunch time he felt he was safe enough to move and Jensen helped him up and into the shower before brushing his teeth and heading back into the suite

“Do you wanna climb back into bed?” Jensen asked

“No.” Jared sighed because he wasn’t actually sure what he wanted.

“Ok whataya wanna do?” Jensen asked casually

“Jen I’m pregnant, not dying, isn’t there something you should be doing? You can’t sit beside me the whole time for the next nine months.”

“Watch me.”

“Jen!”

“Ok yeah there are some Regulation Acts I should be reading.”

“Ok then.” Jared said and his eyes said get out

Jensen went to the kitchen and got something to eat before taking some toast and tea back to Jared. His husband was sitting on a lounge reading yet another book on what to expect when you’re expecting so Jensen just dropped a kiss onto his forehead and walked into his office next door. He and Mark were quietly discussing wording and grammar when Jared silently walked past both of them and curled up on the couch in there before sighing and falling instantly asleep.

“Is it just me or does he look a little green around the gills?” Mark asked quietly as he got up and pulled a blanket over Jared, causing an involuntary growl to escape Jensen which got him an eyebrow raise

“Sorry, can’t help it.” Jensen shrugged and blushed

“Hey your boy’s pregnant and a little vulnerable right now, of course you’re gonna wanna protect him.” Mark said and sat back down at the desk and they continued with what they were doing.

 

That seemed to set the precedent for the next week. Jared feeling sick in the mornings, snapping at Jensen and telling him to get out, only to crawl into the couch in his office a little while later and curl up. He always looked tense when he entered the room but as soon as he smelled Jensen he relaxed and as soon as Jensen started talking, be it to Mark or on the phone or to any other visitor in the room Jared would go to sleep.

Jared wasn’t eating much and that was concerning Jensen. He admitted that in the mornings he just didn’t feel like it and in the afternoons he was so worried about throwing up he didn’t want to risk it. His husband had always been a bean pole at the best of times so Jensen was gritting his teeth as bones started showing and his face got pale and gaunt. Finally, one morning Jared was walking back into the suite from the bathroom and let out a little gasp before passing out onto the floor. Jensen had been in bed reading and hadn’t reached him in time but he quickly scooped him up and frowned at how light he was as he carried him back to the bed and then rang the doctor.

“Right young man that is it. You eat or I’m putting you on an I.V” the doc growled at Jared and Jared pouted at him because that was exactly what was happening at the moment.

“Is the baby ok?” Jared whispered

“The baby is fine. Your body is feeding the baby; the question is who is feeding you? You have to eat Jared.”

“I hate feeling sick. I hate throwing up.”

“I can give you something to stop the nausea, it’s mild and doesn’t affect the baby.” He said when he saw Jared frown

“No.” “Yes.” Jared and Jensen said at the same time

“Jen…”

“Jay it is killing me to see you going through this and there is nothing I can do. I know that, this is your body going through this and all I can do is be beside you and give you everything I can but you gotta let me and the doc help. You have lost so much weight, I’m scared for you, I love you I can’t lose you.”

“Ok enough with the dramatics.” The doc said, “No one is going anywhere… he’s fine he just needs feeding up. Get that huge kitchen down there to make some soup and some bland hotpots. And you young man,” he said as he turned to Jared, “Eat something, don’t make me come back up here because I will hook you up.” He said as he pointed to I.V bag

“So what now?” Jared muttered

“You are going to lie here for the rest of the day and let that I.V bag finish going through. I am going to go down to the kitchen to get some lunch and give them a menu for you and Jensen is going to do what a good husband does and cluck around and pamper you until you want to hit him but don’t Jared, let him. He needs to help you so just let him.”

“Yes sir.” Jared said contritely and the doc left the room. “I’m sorry Jen, I didn’t mean to take it out on you.”

“Hey Jay that’s what I’m here for. I just want to help though, I love you so much and you scared the crap out of me when you fainted this morning.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. Let me just sort some stuff out and I’ll be back in soon”

“No Jen, don’t stop because of me.”

“Jay…”

“No I get it, do you think…do you think maybe you and Mark could come in here and do some work? I know you need to do it and I’m trying not to be too clingy, but I really like having you near, hearing your voice it helps calm me.”

“Yeah babe of course.” Jensen said and leaned forward to drop a quick kiss onto Jared’s lips before getting up and walking into his office.

 

That evening Chris and his wife Jo came into the suite and sat and had dinner with the boys. The advantage of such a huge bed for a huge Omega? It became an awesome picnic blanket and they all sat and quietly chatted and ate toasted sandwiches and salad. Chris and Jensen were drinking beer and Jared and Jo were sharing sparkling water…

“Hang on!” Jared blurted suddenly and his eyes flashed between Chris and Jo. Jo could drink Chris and Jensen under the table if she put her mind to it

“What?” Jensen yelped at the intensity of Jared’s voice

“Yeah Chris what?” Jared said as he stared him down

“So yeah there is something we wanted to tell you…” Chris muttered

“We’re having a baby.” Jo said with a small smile and both Jared and Jensen yipped with joy

“Oh my God Jo that’s amazing. Our baby’s will be growing up together.” Jared said with a huge smile on his face and tears in his eyes

“Yeah but I’m a little scared and you going through this is not helping.” Jo muttered as she looked at the I.V bag Jared was still hooked up to although doc was coming back tonight to take it out if Jared promised to eat some dinner

“Oh God no Jo this was my own stupid fault. You’ll be fine, I promise.” Jared said.

Jensen felt a huge weight lift off him. Hopefully with Jo going through this at the same time as Jared they would be able to compare notes and keep each other strong and Jensen was a little relieved that Chris was going through the same thing as him so he would have someone to talk to when his overprotectiveness got too much. The couples could be each other’s support crew.

A knock at the door had Jensen’s parent’s walking in, followed by some staff wheeling a tray of desserts.

“So we heard this is where the celebrations are.” Alan said as he pulled a chair up to the bed

“Dad.” Chris sighed resignedly

“Leave him alone Chris, he’s excited to be a grandpa, he had to share with someone and we know how he feels. Looks like things are going to get exciting around here in a few months.” Donna said as she leaned forward to drop a kiss onto Jo’s forehead before turning and dropping a kiss on Jared’s. “How’re you feeling?”

“Stupid.” Jared muttered embarrassed

“Hey Jared there is nothing to feel stupid about.” Jensen said as he reached to take his hand

“That’s right son, everyone copes in their own way, you should have seen Donna…anyway dessert anyone?” Alan said when Donna gave him a death glare, a little exaggerated for everyone in the room and was rewarded by Jared snorting water out his nose.

“What have you got?” Jensen asked inquisitively as he tried to look at the trolley

“We have fresh cream sponge, ice cream, apple pie…” this got a whimper out of Jensen, “And cheese and crackers for those who might still be feeling a little unsettled.”

They were all sitting there chatting when the doc walked back in and asked for an account of what Jared had eaten. When he was satisfied he removed the I.V bag and headed out but not before giving both Jo and Jared the evil eye and telling them to behave themselves. Jo and Jared at least had the decency to wait until he had left the room before bursting into fits of laughter and soon all of them were laughing at Chris doing impersonations of him.

 

It was a good night and after everyone had left Jared went to the bathroom then climbed back into bed and threw an arm and a leg over his husband as he nuzzled into his neck

“I’m sorry babe.”

“Jay…”

“Let me just say it ok?” he said and Jensen nodded, “I’m sorry I put you through all this and tried to shut you out. I love you so much and I am so happy I am having our baby.” Jared said before dropping kisses all over his husband’s face

“I love you too Jay and I am so in awe of you and all this. You are carrying our baby; you are growing another little person inside of you. Jesus I have no idea how they can call Omegas the weaker species when you can do that and we can’t.” Jensen said before taking Jared’s face between his hands and pulling him down to give him the most tender and full of love kiss he could give.

Jared sighed before snuggling into his husband and closing his eyes, feeling more sure of everything than he had for a little while.


	4. ANOTHER SIDE EFFECT OF PREGNANCY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been coming back and coming back to this all day but it's SDCC weekend and photos started dropping and so FB page came first - sorry for delay and hope you're not disappointed

Having Jo pregnant as well seemed to calm Jared down, as if he had to set a good example or not scare her. He still had the morning sickness and he still had the routine of coming into Jensen’s study and napping so he was around him but after a couple of weeks the nausea lessened and he was able to get back to some kind of routine.

Jensen was also glad Chris was going through this with him, they now sparred or worked out together at the gym and discussed their hopes and their fears and bitched or worried about their spouses.

Jared had been quietly looking into Omega law and the reasons behind some of it. The main law he was concentrating on at the moment he considered small and something that may be able to be changed; Omegas having a driver’s licence and car. He couldn’t understand how an Omega having a licence could be intimidating to Alphas or have Omegas thinking they ruled the world. All he could see was the safety and convenience of having their own car when they had to shop or visit someone or if they or their child got sick or injured. He as studying all sorts of lore and law books and gathering information before he took it to the Minister for transport and maybe even Parliament.

Jensen was happy for him to study this. Firstly, he believed in what Jared was doing and he believed Jared had the intelligence and personality to get this across the line but he was also glad he had something to concentrate on to take his mind off the nausea and the panic attacks he had every now and then wondering if they could do this. Turned out discussing it theoretically was completely different to the reality of having a baby in you and bringing a child into the world. Jensen could understand why Jared was freaking, the lore was Alpha went and earned the money and the Omega stayed at home and predominantly raised the pup alone so Jared was doubting himself, all his fears and misgivings and history with how he was brought up by his family led to a lot of restless nights and crying out in distress as he held his stomach protectively in his sleep. Jensen reminded him that as the husband to a royal Jared was lucky and could have all the help and staff he wanted, a comment he made only once after seeing how much it pissed Jared off before he stormed out of the room and disappeared to who knew where for the rest of the day.

“So you don’t think I can do this?” Jared asked with quiet control as they were getting ready for bed that night.

“I never said that.”

“You said that I could have staff look after and raise our baby.” Jared huffed and Jensen had to bite his tongue to not snap at him. Jared had been doing pretty good with the mood swings but every now and then an innocuous comment would get a huge, over the top reaction and he had to breathe and stay calm so the situation didn’t escalate and he ended up saying something mean to his husband who could calm down in an instant and be really hurt by words spoken in the heat of the moment.

“That’s not what I said Jay, I said you could have help if you needed it or wanted it but I never said you couldn’t do this, I just thought you might feel better knowing you had support.’

“You’re my husband you’re supposed to support me.”

“And I do baby, a hundred percent, you know that; but I know as little as you do about having a baby so maybe it couldn’t hurt to have a nurse or a nanny on speed dial while we learn our way around this new life.”

“I can do this Jensen; this is what I was put on this earth for. You, you get to go out and rule and country, make decisions, change laws. Me? I get to stay home and feed the baby and change the nappies and teach him or her. If I can’t do that there’s no use for me”

“Jared I love you and I have a use for you.”

“As someone to screw?”

“No.” Jensen yelled frustrated, “As someone to love and share the rest of my life with. I have always said it didn’t matter if you could or couldn’t have children, I love you and you are my mate.”

“So you don’t think I can do this.”

“Oh my God you read something into every sentence I say.” Jensen snapped as he threw his hands in the air in pure frustration

“Then stop talking.” Jared snapped and stormed out of their room.

Jared walked the grounds breathing in the warm scented night air and sighed. He knew he was being illogical and taking it out on Jensen. The rational part of his brain was telling him that Jensen was being loving and supportive; the problem is every now and then the hormonal part took over and not only did it read bad into every sentence it seemed to rejoice at picking fights with his husband, trying to get under his skin and break his control. It pissed hormonal Jared off that Jensen was cool, calm and collected while he was hot headed and antsy and itching for a fight.

Eventually Jared made it back to their suite where Jensen was asleep in the middle of the bed. The bedside lights were on and there were books beside him, he had been trying to stay awake, waiting for Jared to come back but obviously he had lost the battle. Jared, not wanting to wake him up because he could see the dark shadows under his eyes and the stress lines in his forehead, took the books and his reading glasses, turned out the lights and walked away, into Jensen’s room and climbed into his short bed. He inhaled the scent of his husband and felt calm and decided it was punishment for how he acted that he had to sleep alone in here.

The next morning, he woke to Jensen sitting in an armchair beside the bed reading.

“I’m sorry.” He husked, his voice croaky with sleep and Jensen looked up before putting the book aside and climbing onto the bed next to his husband.

“For what? Doubting that I love you with my entire soul?”

“I know you do Jen, I promise, it’s just every now and then my mouth goes off on its own tangent and I can’t seem to shut it up until I know I’ve hurt you, I’m so sorry.” He husked and tears starting rolling down his cheek

“Jay please don’t cry I know you don’t mean it.” Jensen said as he cupped his face in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs

“Just in case you’re wondering I love you too, so much.”

“I know babe; I know” he said and pulled a whimpering Jared into his arms.

Jensen knew Jared would make a fantastic father. Florica had been right, the kids in his pack had just flocked to him whenever he was in the area. He had a warmth, love and calmness that usually oozed out of him making kids want to be with his fun and laughter and easy going personality; he just wished Jared could see it as much as he could.

 

Jared was two months pregnant now. His tummy hadn’t changed but he was glowing and fucking gorgeous. The morning sickness had died down and another symptom or side effect of pregnancy had kicked in. Turned out right at this point in things Jared wanted Jensen anywhere and anytime and was quite happy to strut around completely naked in their suite if he thought it would get him what he wanted from his husband.  They had talked to the doctor quite regularly and he had said that this was not unusual and there was no way Jensen could cause any harm or damage to the baby and in a fit of hysteria had said there was no way his penis would leave a dimple in the baby’s forehead like Jared’s dad had obviously done to him, referring to Jared’s dimples. Jensen had blushed and laughed but Jared had shut up and sank back into his chair. It took about ten seconds of confusion before Jensen remembered how Jared was brought into this world, via a surrogate or what was commonly referred to as incubator Omegas. At that point Jensen stood up, thanked the doc and took Jared’s hand to lead him out the room before pulling him into his arms and just holding him silently.

 Up until now he had been avoiding Jared’s advances not wanting to make him sick or hurt their baby; that was actually the whole reason for this appointment, Jared trying to prove to Jensen that they could have sex. Since the morning sickness set in they hadn’t done more than lightly kiss or hold each other and there were numerous times when Jensen had woken hard and frustrated. He was in the shower as much now as when they first started courting and Jared had insisted they didn’t sleep together until after their wedding.

 

Jensen had been off doing publicity all day, he had sat with sick children, which really hurt his heart now Jared was pregnant, had shovelled a clump of dirt at the start of a motorway, had greeted a prime minster from another country coming to visit and had sat through a green energy design concept symposium and was now relaxing in the passenger seat of the car while Chris drove them through a thunder storm back to the palace. He had a number of calls to catch up on and was on the phone when Chris pulled the car into the garage.

“Holy shit.” Chris said as he opened his car door and instead of opening Jensen’s car door like he usually did he fled from the garage with a muttered ‘Don’t stain the leather’

Jared stepped out of the shadows and met Chris’s eye as the guard ran from the room. There were numerous things he had to protect Jens from, his horny as fuck husband was not one of them

Jensen was still talking on the phone when Jared opened the car door and he saw the second his husband smelt his scent; his eyes dilated, his voice stuttered and he sucked in a deep breath. Without saying a word Jared took the phone from Jensen’s hand, hung it up and threw it somewhere into the car; he then reached in, pulled Jensen out of the car and pushed him up against the side of it before his mouth dropped onto his hot and hard and desperate. He licked and sucked and bit and tried to get as deep into his mate as he could, drinking in his taste and his scent. He spread his legs and stepped forward, cocooning Jensen in the V of his crotch

“Jared?”

“All day, I have been waiting all fucking day for you and now a thunder storm. Fuck me Jen, I need you to fuck me right now” Jared growled between licks and sucks

“Jay babe.” Jensen said but it came out in a whimper and his hands were wandering

Jared could hear Jensen trying to be rational but he could also feel his large cock pressed against his thigh so he leaned in, dropped his head and started sucking, hard on his neck; he knew what this would do and pushed his husband against the metal with his hips as Jensen’s legs gave way

“Fuck Jay, let’s go…”

“No.” Jared growled and his voice was so low, so deep with need it vibrated around the garage. He slid his hands down and unzipped his husband, pulled his huge erection out of his silk pants and slowly started sliding his hand up and down the length of him, it didn’t take long for Jensen to be thrusting forward, pre come leaking, it had been weeks since they had had sex. “I need you Jen, I need you in me and I need you now.” Jared said and undid the buttons on his jeans with one hand while still stroking Jensen.

Jared stepped back from Jensen and walked to the front of the car before dropping his jeans and laying the top of his body across the warm bonnet while his ass, and his slick, was thrust into the air and it only took a second for him to hear a resounding, possessive growl from his husband. Two huge steps forward had Jensen behind him and the only warning he had was Jensen’s hand in the middle of his back before he plunged into his naturally lubricated tunnel.

They both threw their heads back and cried out when he sank fully into him, resting on his ass and there was about five seconds of still silence before he pulled back and plunged in again. Both men were silent other than gasps and whimpers and the ride was over quickly as Jensen held himself back from knotting but still unloaded into his mate. He then dropped his head onto Jared’s back and drew in big gulps of oxygen

“Jared?” he asked quietly when he finally got his breath back and pulled out of his husband

“Fuck I needed that thank you so much Jen.” Jared said as he stood up and pulled his jeans up.

“Any time.”

“Good cause it aint over yet.” Jared said as he leaned forward and dropped a chaste kiss onto his husband’s lips.

“What?” Jensen asked a little confused as he zipped his pants back up. Fuck he had loved being balls deep in his husband, it was pure want, need and possession that had him sinking into that offered ass but his head was still kinda in business mode and he was hungry and had been in the same clothes all day and he knew he had stubble because he hadn’t shaved since yesterday morning; in conclusion he wasn’t feeling the prettiest he had ever felt for his husband, not that Jared seemed to care.

 “Thunder storm.” Was all Jared said as he took his hand and led him through the halls of the palace back to their suite.

He pulled Jensen through the door before locking it and then turning to his husband who was just standing there, his mouth slightly agape and his cock starting to twitch again. Jared calmly took off all his cloths, allowing his, huge for an Omega, cock free from his jeans to stand at attention before stepping up to Jensen, pushing off his suit jacket and calmly unbuttoning his shirt.

Jensen’s pulse was racing as he watched Jared biting his lip as he concentrated on the buttons of his shirt. He looked calm if you were a casual observer but Jensen could see him trembling and he almost radiated static electricity every time a bolt of lightning lit the sky. A crash of thunder vibrated through the room and through Jared and he almost whimpered before surrendering to frustration and just ripping Jensen’s shirt off him. He had just fucked hard into this man, his husband and yet the scent that was rolling off him told him Jared was as eager for round two as he had been for one.  Jensen was tired but fuck he was taking this while he could, tomorrow they might be back to him feeling sick and Jensen not being to touch him for weeks. He quickly stripped off his clothes and stepped forward to take his husband’s lips.

Now they had got the initial rush of need out of their systems they had time to enjoy their love making a little more, really feel it and taste it. Jensen slowly and thoroughly devoured his husband, licking every piece of skin and every tooth in his mouth while intermittently wrestling and sucking on his tongue. Jared let out little whimpers and tremors and even small moans when Dean sucked his lower lip into his mouth and bit on it.

“Bed.” Jensen growled as he pulled away to suck in oxygen and Jared stepped closer to nibble and lick down his neck before sucking on his Adams apple

“Na ah” Jared muttered

“What…”

“Come on.” Jared said turning to throw the French doors open before leading Jensen outside into the storm

“Jay I don’t think you should be out here.”

“Are you fucking kidding.” Jared growled and Jensen didn’t think it was possible but he got harder when he looked at his gorgeous husband. The wind was blowing his hair, the rain was landing on his naked body making him glisten and his whole body thrummed with power when lightning bolted across the sky.

Jensen quickly stepped forward, picked him up and sat him on the table they had out there before stepping between his legs and licking and sucking the rain off his skin, growling low in his throat when Jared wrapped his legs around his waist to pull him closer to his body and his warmth

“Jay...I gotta…I need…I don’t” Jensen couldn’t think, couldn’t speak, he didn’t know what he wanted to do or what he wanted to touch first.

“It’s yours Jen, I’m all yours, take it, do whatever you want.”

“I don wanna hurt you or the baby”

“Jen you heard the doc, you can’t, Jesus please just give it to me Jen, I’m begging. I love you so much and I need you, baby I need to feel you on me and in me.” Jared said and then literally whimpered when thunder rolled through

“Fuck this.” Jensen said and stepped forward to inhale his husband’s mouth, he plunged his tongue in, forcing Jared’s lips apart and sucked and took what he wanted as his hands slid down the naked, wet body of his husband and one pushed a leg out while another thrust into his perfect hole. Jared ripped his mouth away and cried out as he thrust his hips off the table pushing up onto Jensen’s fingers, pushing them further into his heat

“Oh God yes Jen”

He really had wanted to take it slow; he really did want to savour the tastes and the sounds of his husband but Jared’s urgency was flowing over into him and his cock was throbbing and leaking pre cum. He pulled Jared forward to the edge of the table, put his legs over his arms and sank into his husband, putting his mouth over Jared’s to absorb the moans and the whimpers as he thrust in long and hard. He made sure Jared got every inch of him he could give as he thrust in and absorbed his heat, his scent and his tremors. Jared finally ripped his mouth away from Jensen and threw his head back so the cool rain landed on him as he gasped in oxygen and raised his hips off the table and onto Jensen’s cock. Jensen suddenly felt his knot swell and even as he gasped Jared leaned back pulling his legs up and spreading them wider allowing Jensen full access and his knot slipped in. Jensen held onto to consciousness, just, as Jared’s eyes rolled back in his head and he exploded across his stomach and chest. Jensen hissed and unloaded himself before leaning forward, putting his weight on Jared, and catching his breath.

Jensen finally got the strength and energy to scoop Jared up and carry him back inside to the couch where he fell down with Jared tangled around him, all arms and legs.

“Fuck I love you.” Jensen growled and dropped kisses all over his face and Jared let out a tired snort of laughter, “What?”

“Remember when he first started making love? We would never have thought of doing this back then.”

“No way, we were so vanilla back then.”

“Babe we still kinda are.”

“Really? Anything you thinking?”

“Not while I’m pregnant you perv.” Jared snorted

“Huh, ok well let me just say I think you being pregnant is a kink I didn’t’ know about.”

“Yeah that’s cause orgasm makes you forget all the hell I have put you through over the last couple of months.” Jared snorted.

“So what about you?”

“Let me work on it.” Jared said with a soft smile. “Love you.”

“Love you too. As soon as I can I’ll get a towel and get us into bed.”

“Jen I have you wrapped around me, I am happy right here.” Jared said, lifting his head to kiss his mate, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Jensen was hungry and really could use a shower before he got himself and his husband into bed but lying right here with his knot in his husband was pretty much Nirvana for him and he sighed as his eyes drifted closed.


	5. JUST AN OMEGA

Jared progressed into the second trimester, was starting to show a little bump and Jensen thought it adorable he was grumbling about getting clothes adjusted when they could hardly see anything. They were now putting on suits, getting ready to face the media again.

Doc was happy with the way everything was going, all tests and exams were coming back fine and both Jensen and Jared had photos of the first ultrasound in their wallets, the peanut with legs Jared called it, always getting a nudge from Jensen. They didn’t know the sex and hadn’t decided if they wanted to know the sex, the main thing is that everyone was healthy at the moment.

“Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for all coming,” the Queen said as she stepped forward, “We have a few things to discuss today but first my son would like to say a few words.” She stepped back and Jensen and Jared walked into the room. The media group bowed as Jensen walked past up to the microphone.

“Good morning.” He said quietly and was greeted in return, “There are very few things I get the pleasure of announcing to the world, the Queen is always blessed with getting this task be she sharing joyous news or sad. She was the one who got to share with you that I was getting married to an Omega and she was the one who was strong enough to come out here and keep you all up to date when my husband was in a car accident and being chased by an escaped prisoner and she was also the one who got to tell you he was alive and well and had come home. Through all that you have shared the news unbiasedly, which may be for some of you is against your beliefs and for that I am eternally grateful. I should probably be letting her make this announcement, I know she would love to, but when a man finds out he is going to be a father, he likes to share the joyous news with the world himself.” Jensen said with a small smile and the group started clapping and there was some cheering and whistling.

“Congratulations Your Highness. Do you mind if we ask how far along the Omega is?”

“He is not ‘the Omega’.” Jensen growled at the older male reporter who had asked the question and then turned his back on him

“Your Highness how is Jared feeling?” a female reporter asked and Jensen blessed her with one of his full smiles, making her blink, it did not come out much in public

“Well we have had all the joys of morning sickness but we are over that hurdle now and he is doing great.” Jensen said as he looked behind him at Jared before holding out his hand and pulling Jared forward when his hand slid into his. It was really against protocol, Omega’s were to stay in the background, sometimes they had to be seen but definitely should not be heard. This archaic opinion is what the Royal family, with the help of Jared, were trying to slowly and sensitively change.

“We?” she asked with a smile

“Well…” he gave a shrug and a smile

“Yes we.” Jared suddenly spoke up and the crowd murmured, “Jensen has been very loving and very supportive through this even though I’m sure I’ve made his life hell.”

“Are you just going to let him talk like that?” the older male reporter asked and without acknowledging him Jensen turned and spoke to Chris. Chris spoke into his mic piece and suddenly the reporter was being escorted from the room.

The crowd murmured and a few notes were written down. The Queen was shifting back and forth and Jared had dropped his head and stepped back behind Jensen again

“I know what Omega law says and I know how Omegas used to be treated in the past but as a Prince and as an Alpha who has had the joy and the anxiety of watching my husband go through this and not be able to help other than to just be there and support him I have no idea why Omegas are the lesser species; this man behind me, my husband, my mate, is creating a child inside him, something I could never have the strength to do and yet someone feels he can’t stand beside me or speak? He is stronger and tougher than me, he is more loving and more tolerant then me and will probably rouse on me for kicking that bigot out of the room but he is my husband and I am his Alpha and I will die protecting him and our child he is carrying. I appreciate you all have your own opinions and beliefs so all I ask is that you keep those opinions to yourself and do not take them out on my husband and if you feel you can’t be part of this joy, of my beautiful, strong husband bringing another life into this world, just send another reporter from your organisation because I will not have Jared tainted by hate or prejudice.”

Jensen turned to take Jared’s hand. All he could think was he wanted to get his husband away from these people but Jared squeezed his hand and held him still and suddenly Jensen concentrated on the crowd clapping and cheering. He turned to see Jared smiling hugely at him and everyone standing. Jensen blushed and held up his hand, giving a small wave before Jared leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips making everyone clap harder and camera flashes to go off again.

“I’m sorry.” Jared said as soon as they were out of the room.

“What for?”

“I shouldn’t have spoken, I wasn’t thinking.”

“Jared I don’t want you to ever hold back anything you want to do or say just because you’re an Omega. I meant what I said and I’ve said it to you before, you are a thousand times stronger than I will ever be, going through this, doing this. Every time I actually stop and think about it I cannot get over the miracle that you are carrying another human being inside your body. Don’t listen to scum like him. Those people stood and cheered.”

“Yeah for you, your speech was brilliant. Thank you.”

“They cheered you too, they loved seeing us together, don’t ever doubt that. Slowly but surely we will turn those archaic laws around but I won’t do it at detriment to you.” Jensen said as he slipped behind Jared and slid his coat jacket off before taking his off and handing them both to Mark.

“Got your chest thumping out of the way for today?’ Mark asked but had a smile on his face.

“Yes thank you I feel much better” Jensen said with a wink before slipping his tie off and handing it to their assistant. Jared slipped his tie off too and pulled his shirt out from his pants

“Oh can we please get back to the private area before you fully strip?” Mark asked with fake sarcasm

“Don’t you listen to that bad man’s voice peanut.” Jared said as he rubbed his belly and Mark snorted and walked away

“Oh God please stop calling it peanut before that sticks.” Jensen muttered

“So everyone ok? How’s peanut doing?” Chris asked as he came around the corner

“Too late” Jared said as he burst out laughing and Jensen slapped his hand across his face in frustration.

 

 

“Alright I should be back by dinner.” Jensen said as he walked into the suite where Jared was still in bed with toast and tea but surrounded by legal notes

“Ok be careful.” Jared said. Jensen was going to speak at a regional Alpha council as he had done for a number of years but they weren’t sure how the reaction would be after Jensen’s media escapade that had been flashed across headlines in nearly every country of the world. “Chris don’t let him out of your sight.” He said as Jensen’s bodyguard walked in.

“We got him covered.”

“No Chris I’m putting this on you. You’re his best friend and your wife is pregnant also. I am putting it on both of you to walk out of there if it feels wrong in any way. I would rather the headlines say Prince leaves awkward situation or Prince flees than Prince is injured or shot, get it?” he gave them a stern look

“Yes Jared.” They both said meekly.

“Geez feeling sorry for your kid right about now bro” Chris muttered to Jensen

“Hey!” Jared snapped and Chris walked, at a fast pace, from the room

“Love you babe.” Jensen said as he came forward to kiss his husband

“Jen…”

“I promise Jay, if anything looks hinky we’re out.”

 

 

Jared was still in bed reading through papers, making notes and questions when his mobile rang.

“Hi Florica.” He said with a smile

“Ah no sorry this is St Adams hospital.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Florica has had another stroke and you’re listed as her next of kin.”

“How bad is it?” Jared asked as he climbed out of bed

“There are some decisions that need to be made.”

“I’m on my way but I’m a few hours away.” Jensen had taken the helicopter so they would have to drive

“Ah just so I’m clear this is Jared Ackles correct?”

“Yes is this going to be a problem?” Jared growled

“No, no just wanted to make sure how to prepare.”

“No media do you understand? I don’t want this getting out, this is nothing to do with me and everything to with Florica and getting her better.”

“Understood.”

“Is Dr Day there?”

“She’s not on shift Dr Morgan is looking after Florica, you know Dr Day?”

“I have had the pleasure of being a patient in your hospital. Can you please call Dr Day and let her know the situation? It’s her decision if she wants to attend but I would really like her to know.”

“Certainly Your…what do I call you?”

“Jared. I’ll be there soon if you need anything or anything changes please call me immediately.” Jared said and hung up the phone before calling Sam and explaining the situation. He then messaged Jensen and jumped in the shower.

Sam had a classic Mustang that he had restored and didn’t get to drive that often so he was happy when Jared jogged over to it and climbed in. Firstly, it wouldn’t draw attention to them as being royal and secondly it goes bloody fast when he puts his foot down. He had alerted the police in the area that he would be speeding and he hoped that would get them left alone for most of the trip as they headed to the hospital.

 

Last time Florica had a stroke Jared had been sixteen and living in a caravan beside her and had known something was wrong straight away, getting her to a hospital quickly enough for there to be minor damage. This time she wasn’t so lucky. Living by herself meant she had been alone most of the night before she was found and it was now going to take a bit of rehabilitation and nursing care for her to lead a practically normal life again.

He sat beside her, holding her hand and an elder and a number of wolves stood around while Dr Day ran through the damage and what needed to be done. He wanted her to come to the palace so she would have around the clock care but she shook her head, the one eye that could move really expressed its opinion at that and the elders and wolves mumbled under their breath. Dr Day and Dr Morgan explained that she would be in hospital for some time before going to a rehabilitation unit but she would eventually be able to move back to wherever she was going to live. The elder clearly stated, giving Jared the eye at the same time, that she would be moving back to the compound.

Dr Day got his signature on the papers she needed signed, the Elder standing over Jared’s shoulder, reading everything, watching what he was signing.

“You are an Omega you should not be making these decisions, signing these papers.” He growled

“Do you think I want to be making these decisions? I love Florica, she was like a mother to be me but I didn’t know she had me down as her Emergency contact. I don’t want to have to make life changing decisions for her when I can’t ask her what she really wants. I could be completely making the wrong decision…”

“We won’t let that happen.” The Elder snapped

“Good! I’m happy you’re here for this then.” Jared snapped straight back

“No matter what your Alpha says you are still just an Omega.” The Elder warned

“You didn’t used to have those opinions when I lived with the pack.”

“We are a simple pack, we leave our women and children at home so we can travel and bring in money. We get by and we are happy. We don’t need you and your Royal family bringing any attention to us or how we live our ways.”

“Have I ever done that? I have never even mentioned you because I know your beliefs. I know the beliefs of most of the wolves in the world and I know what a lot of wolves think about Omegas but your pack used to protect and support them…”

“We still do.”

“Then you can’t get upset that my husband is trying to ensure the same for all Omegas. For most of my time with you I felt safe, shouldn’t every Omega feel that. We’re not trying to run the world we just want to live safe lives.”

“You think too much of yourself now you are the mate of a prince.”

“And you are very welcome to your opinion as an Alpha, an Elder and a wolf, the same as I am entitled to my opinion as a wolf, despite what you think.”

“You shouldn’t be here this is going to draw attention to us.”

“I will leave once I know she’s out of the woods and leave you to it. I will even contact our legal team and see if there is some way to get the power of attorney changed but I will only do this if you promise to keep me up to date with her healing.”

“You live in a palace, hours from here, and you’re carrying a child now. Why are you worrying about one old woman?”

“Because Florica, who is not an old lady, took me in when she could have done exactly what you are doing and said it wasn’t her problem. You need to remember that I did not pick Jensen as my mate, biology did, I always assumed I would be with your pack for the rest of my life. Don’t judge me for something that is out of my control. Would you still have this attitude if I was in the caravan beside yours or here’s an even better question, would you still have that attitude if I had let Tahmoh rape me, claim me and collar me? Would you have stepped up then or would you have thought I deserved it?” Jared was getting angrier at this Elder’s bigotry after everything he had been through with them and was starting to yell.

“Jared come on man.” Sam said, stepping between Jared and the man he was towering over.

“We would never have let Tahmoh claim you or collar you without permission.” The Elder said quietly

“And yet you did. You let him come into my caravan and try to do all that and then when I fought them off and ran away you believed them. Do not say what you would have and would not have done because you didn’t and the way you’re acting now I’m beginning to think I would have been chained to the bed and raped and beaten and you wouldn’t have done a fucking thing about it.” Jared hissed.

It had been one of the worst times in his life, a sick and perverted Alpha thinking that since Jared had turned eighteen he could just take what he wanted. Jared had fought him off, shifted and run away, collapsing in the middle of the road where Jensen and Chris, who were strangers at the time, had found him and taken him to the local hospital. In the meantime, Tahmoh had spread some rumours and the pack had just upped and abandoned Jared.  It had taken a long time for him to get over that attack and then the attack months later where his car had been run off the road and Tahmoh had hunted him through the woods for days, tormenting him.

“Don’t you talk to me like that boy.” The Elder hissed

“You know what I may only be an Omega, I may be good for nothing but breeding pups, I may not be able to drive, shoot, vote, think for myself or speak for myself in public but whether I was or was not married to a royal I am a hundred times better than you just because of how I think about people and treat people no matter what their race, colour or breed. You wolves with your narrow views, you will achieve nothing in this world, nothing.” Jared hissed and turned to see doctors, nurses and wolves staring at him, “I’ll contact our legal team.” Jared said and turned away, walking down the hall. He heard footsteps and spun around to see Dr Day following them

“Is everything ok?”  he frowned

“I was just going to ask you the same thing?”

“Why?”

“Well you shouldn’t get yourself so wound up when you’re pregnant, congratulations by the way.” She said with a big smile

“Thanks Felicia.”

“You look a lot better than you did last time I saw you.”

“Yeah sorry about that, I never did apologise to you for escaping hospital like that.”

“I understand, you had amnesia, everyone was staring at you waiting for a miracle, truth be told I probably would have run too. But it all worked out in the end, true love prevailed.”

“Yeah Jensen put up with a lot back then, I’m still shocked he took me back.” Jared said; the car accident and subsequent hunt through the woods had led to Jared going over a waterfall, hitting his head on a rock and waking from a coma with amnesia, making it a little awkward when he couldn’t remember Jensen yet alone that he was married to him. “I’m sorry you had to hear that.” Jared said, nodding his head back towards the Elder

“Doesn’t worry me I’m a full supporter of what your husband is trying to do. My wife has a degree in Science and yet she’s working as an administration assistant and they’re only letting her do that because I work here.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey don’t be just keep up the good fight.” She said before waving and walking off when Jared’s phone rang.

“Hey babe how’re you doing?” Jensen said when Jared answered

“Good.” Jared replied

“What’s wrong? What’s going on?” Jensen immediately asked hearing Jared’s voice

“Nothing I can’t handle, just had a run in with an Elder.”

“Do you need me to do anything? I can leave here and come to you.”

“God no that would just prove his point that I’m throwing my royal weight around. How’s everything going there?”

“Well definitely not as relaxing as the last couple of years, I think they’re holding back on saying things and they’re reading innuendos into every word I say.”

“Then you definitely need to stay babe, how will it look if you leave there to come to your Omega. I got this, I’ll see you at home. Love you.”

“God why does the world have to suck so much, why can’t they just see it?” he huffed

“Jen we’ll get there.”

“Love you too babe.” He said and hung up


	6. PACK ATTACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but I will be posting another today or tomorrow

“What the hell is wrong with those people or wolves or whatever you want to call them? How the hell does he think he has the right to lean on you like that while you are doing what Florica entrusted you to do?” Sam was ranting as they drove the car back towards the palace

“That’s the way wolves are Sam, it’s the way they’ve been brought up through the generations and it is going to take a long time to change their ways and their views. It’ll be generations before Omega’s are considered even remotely equal”

“I am so proud of you standing up to that prick like that.”

“It took everything in me to do that and not turn tail and run, he was using his Alpha and it’s in me to drop and roll over when they talk like that, I just had to keep thinking to myself that Jensen believes in me and Jensen is my Alpha, I only have to listen to him now. The thing is I have always felt this way about Omegas; I’m pissed off they think I’m only speaking my mind because I’m married to a prince. I thought this and voiced this when I was living with them. Florica never held me back because I was what I was, the only times she restrained or restricted me was for my own safety or protection. Maybe they’ve had these opinions the whole time and have been holding back on voicing them until now.” Jared frowned.

He used to look back on his time travelling with the pack as an ideal time after fleeing his real family upon learning they were either going to turn him into a sex slave or an incubator. The pack had been a tight knit group who had looked out for each other and shared both the good and the bad times openly. They had been tolerant of his psychic abilities and had always supported him, listened to his opinions and protected him from people who were less than happy with his visions. The memories had lost a little of their sparkle after the trauma he went through with Tahmoh but to now hear the Elder talk like that made him think everything he had believed in was an illusion.

“Well forget about them, let’s get you back to reality where no one treats you like that.”

“Yeah in the protective bubble of the palace they don’t but in real life, when we leave the walls I still have to act like the Omega I am and I’m now beginning to wonder who is keeping opinions to themselves inside the walls. Is Jensen protecting me from the harsh reality that people, other wolves in the palace resent and hate me?”

“Well if he is that is his job as your husband and Alpha but I don’t think he is Jared. I live and work with these people. No one has a negative opinion of you and a lot of them look up to you after what you went through with Tahmoh.” Sam said and they fell into comfortable bickering while Jared kept trying to change the radio station

“Can you believe I’m pregnant?” Jared huffed after a few minutes

“Not in a million fucking years.” Sam snorted

“Hey words around peanut.”

“It’s an it Jared.”

“It’s my daughter and she can hear everything you say so only nice things got it.” Jared said as he leaned over and punched him in the arm.

“Daughter? I thought you weren’t finding out?”

“We’re not.”

“So…”

“I don’t know I just always picture me holding our daughter.”

“Is this a vision thing?”

“I don’t think so, it’s just a feeling.”

“Anyway minus the swear words even though I am seeing this happening right before my eyes I can’t believe you are pregnant and are somehow going to get that kid out of you.”

“Maybe it’s just like after you’ve eaten a lot of fibre.”

“Jared brother not while I’m driving the car, please man.” Sam whined. It was the one thing Sam could not wrap his head around, he had been calm about the whole wolf thing and the whole psychic thing, even the whole mate thing but ever since he had found out Jared could get pregnant it was the one subject he kept blocking. Jared knew Sam would be a great uncle, he had already given Jared and Jensen a teeny tiny baseball glove, but he will be a great uncle once the kid was out of Jared and nowhere near his body when Sam first got to see him. Jared doesn’t mind. A lot of human men are like that around human women. He took no offence.

 

They came speeding around a sharp corner and Sam slammed his foot on the brake hard, throwing his arm out across Jared at the same time to protect him from flying forward even though he was wearing a seatbelt.

In front of them was a group of men, standing across the road

“Oh fuck.” Sam said and slammed the gearstick into reverse before looking in the mirror and swearing again.

Jared was looking bug eyes ahead, recognising some of the men from his pack but when he heard Sam swear he looked in the side mirror and saw men had now come in behind the car, blocking them in unless Sam wanted to deliberately run someone over.

“Alright stay calm.” Sam said as he pulled out his mobile phone and pushed a button. “Don’t move, don’t say anything, I won’t hurt them unless they come at us but if they come at us Jared I don’t care who I run over to keep you and your baby safe.”

“I know these people Sam I’m sure it’s not like that.” Jared said as he put his hand on the door handle

“Jared I mean it, this is an order as your bodyguard, do not move, do not get out of the car and do not say anything ok?” Sam said gruffly and Jared understood the situation for what it was. He wasn’t just a young Omega with no responsibilities who could barrel ahead willy nilly he had a husband and a baby he had to think of now

“Ok.” Jared answered meekly

 

Jensen was sitting at the table getting bored with negotiations between two wolf packs when his and Chris’s phones simultaneously let out a high pitch alarm. Chris jerked off the wall where he had been leaning only half listening to what was going on while Jensen scrabbled through his pockets looking for his phone. The other Alphas around the table frowned, there was not meant to be any interruptions and Jensen had barely got away with saying he needed his phone on for Royal business; he knew playing the pregnant Omega card here would be more a liability then an advantage.

“Sam.” Chris hissed and Jensen was out of his chair immediately

“Sorry gentlemen as much as I have enjoyed today and appreciated the politeness you have all taken in not expressing your true opinions on my Omega’s behaviour I must go.” Jensen said and pulled on his jacket.

They had had personal alarms inserted to all the royal family’s cell phones after Jared’s misadventures and every time since they got them when the alarm went it was accidental but it made a hell of a noise and at this point gave Jensen a reason to get out of this meeting.

“Sam’s not answering his phone.” Chris said as he walked beside the prince and Jensen pulled out his phone to ring his husband, it too went to voice mail.

“Ok tell me not to panic but if Sam set that off not long ago and is now not answering his phone this doesn’t look good Chris.”

“Let’s just get to the helicopter.” Chris said as he rang his dad, “Dad?”

“Did you get them on the phone?”

“No sir.”

“No we can’t reach them either. We’re getting in the cars now but we’re at least an hour out and you have the chopper, I’ve given the pilot the co-ordinates.”

“Got it.” He said and hung up, “Let’s go.” He said to Jensen and they started jogging.

“What’s going on?” Jensen gasped

“Maybe nothing but dad can’t get them on the phone either and apparently the location is about an hour’s drive from the palace. We have the chopper so we can get there quicker.” Chris said as they buckled themselves in

 

“Get out of the car Omega.” A voice yelled and Jared whimpered and checked his car door was locked

“So these men are from your pack?” Sam asked and Jared nodded, “What the hell are they doing?”

“Maybe trying to prove a point that I’m not as high and mighty as I like to think I am?” Jared whispered and then gasped as some of the men started walking towards the car. They had sticks and baseballs bats in their hands and one had a gun.

“Get out of the car.” One of them yelled as he hit the bonnet of the car with a bat

“Hey!” Sam yelled and had the door flung open and was out before Jared could grab him. Antagonising them was probably not the best thing in this situation.

“We just want the Omega.”

“Well I’m not giving you _the Omega_.” Sam snapped back.

And just like a flash back to years ago again Jared was thrown into a horror situation which although was over quickly seemed to go in slow motion just so he could witness every second of the horror. Sam pushed his door closed and walked around the front of the car to confront the attackers. Jared was tense with fear but was also taut and ready to jump into action should something happen.

“Just step away from the car, we’re leaving anyway. Jared says you’re from his pack so I don’t think you want to hurt him.”

“He’s not one of us, not anymore. Think’s his shit don’t stink because he married a royal, he needs to come out here and learn his true place in the world.”

“You need to step away from the car and let us leave.” Sam said

“Not gonna happen.”

“Really?” Sam snarled and pulled his gun out of his holster.

Even Jared could tell this was not a good idea, one man with a gun up against at least ten with weapons and a gun of their own. The attacker shoved Sam and Sam shoved back and it turned into a bit of a melee, with Sam getting laid into and although he was putting up a good fight he was slowly losing the fight and ground.

“Hey, leave him alone, get off him.” Jared instinctively threw open the car door and jumped out yelling.

In the chaos Jared was pushed and shoved by a number of men and then, as an attacker ran around the front of the car to get to him, Jared pushed out his car door to push him away but the attacker shoved it hard back at him, pushing it into him causing the door handle to jar hard into his stomach. Jared paled and gasped as he doubled over and the group around him went dead still and silent

“He’s pregnant you idiot.” One attacker growled at the other

“It was an accident.” He hissed and they stepped back. Jared knew they had just come to scare him, put him back in his place and the adrenalin of the fight had them getting overzealous in their reason for being here.

Sam was still battling a number of men and then he got an arm free and held his gun in the air, firing it to try and settle the situation. This wasn’t a movie or t.v show, real people don’t go ‘Oh gun in the air’ and stop; no real people go ‘Shit gun shot, defend myself’ and shoot back and Jared watched in horror as Sam dropped to the ground.

By then, with Jared getting hurt and Sam getting shot the whole pack panicked and they quickly split and fled into the woods they had come from


	7. AFTER AFFECTS

“Sam? Sam?” Jared gasped as he ran around the side of the car

“I told you not to get out of the car.” Sam gritted. He had been shot in the leg and was clenching his teeth in pain.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Jared muttered as he pulled off his shirt and balled it up before holding it Sam’s leg

“It’s ok Jared.” Sam muttered but Jared reached into the car, pulled out his jacket and used it to tie the shirt to his leg.

“Come on.” Jared said and put his arms around Sam to help him up

“I sent out the alert. They’ll be here soon.”

“Sam no offence man but we are an hour from the palace and there is no way I’m sitting here waiting where someone could come at us again, come on.” Jared said and Sam let him help him up

“Are you ok?” Sam gasped as he walked

“I’m fine.”

“Did something happen? I saw them all freak out.”

“One just fell into the car door and knocked me, that’s all. Come on.” Jared said and opened the back door to push Sam in. He then jumped in the driver’s seat and started the car

“Jared you know the law…”

“Fuck the law, I’ll take the fine right now.” Jared said and floored the accelerator. Suddenly he heard his phone ringing, he felt around until he found it under his seat and looked down to see six missed calls before answering it, “Jen?” he gasped

“Jared are you alright? What happened?” his voice echoed through the car as blue tooth kicked in

“We’ve been…we’ve been attacked.” Jared started hiccup crying as the whole situation actually sank in

“Are you ok?” he asked tautly

“Yeah…I think so…yeah…Sam’s been shot.”

“What!” Jensen yelled, “We’re on the way to the co-ordinates.”

“Just head home, that’s where we’re going, I’m not going back to the hospital. That’s where they are.”

“They?”

“Jensen please I’m driving I’ll see you at home.”

“You’re driving?”

“What part of Sam got shot did you not understand?” Jared yelled as he took his fear and panic out on the one person he knew could handle it, even if he didn’t deserve it.

“Ok, ok. Just stay calm, don’t hang up on me baby, I’ll just be here with you.” Jensen said quietly. In the helicopter his hands were trembling and he tried to take deep breaths so he sounded calm to Jared but he was feeling sick in his stomach

“They came out of nowhere.” Jared said quietly a few minutes later now he was on a straight road and didn’t have to concentrate so much

“Who did Jay?”

“It was my pack, some guys from my pack. They were blocking the road and then blocked us in from behind as well. Sam you still with me?” Jared changed conversations suddenly

“Yeah man.” Sam hissed and Jared sighed

“Your pack Jay?”

“Yeah, why Jen? Why do wolves have such a problem with Omegas?”

“Jay don’t think about that now just concentrate.”

“I know how to drive.” Jared growled

“I know you do babe I taught you but you are carrying precious cargo, I don’t want anything happening to any of you.”

“Jen…” Jared sobbed

“Jared stop the car.”

“No I can’t, what if they’re still following or there’s more.”

“No Jared stop the car babe look up.” Jensen said and Jared slammed his foot on the brake. Coming down in front of them was the helicopter.

Jared tried to get out of the car, tried to get to his husband, but the adrenalin wearing off and the fear kicking in had him turning into a dithering mess. First he couldn’t open the car door, then he tried to get out with the seatbelt on; he finally almost fell out of the car about the same time Jensen jumped from the chopper, which hadn’t quite landed yet

Jensen ran over to him and took Jared into his arms, holding on as his legs gave way and he almost crumpled to the ground

“I got ya babe come on I got ya.” Jensen muttered as he held him in his arms and breathed in his scent, knowing Jared was doing the same

“Sam!” Jared said and pushed away before lurching to the car and pulling open the back door just as two more guards arrived.

“Ok we got him.” Jensen said and pushed Jared aside so the men could get him out of the car

“Sam I’m so sorry.” Jared muttered as they finally got him out

“No problem kiddo, this is what I was hired for. You did good.”

“We’ll take him to the hospital near the palace.” Chris said as they watched him get loaded into the helicopter

“Come on Jay.”

“No Jen I’m not leaving his car here. He loves this car, he’s already gonna be pissed there’s a dent in the hood and blood on the leather, I’m not leaving it to get stripped.” Jared said and started walking back to the car.

Jensen stood in the middle of the road that was being blocked by a helicopter and looked towards the machine and then his husband.

“Ok come on.” Jensen huffed and walked back towards the car

“Jensen brother whataya doin?” Chris asked, trying to keep his tone casual

“Taking Sam’s car home apparently.” Jensen said

“Jesus, alright hang on I’m coming with you, I’m not leaving you two alone.” Chris sighed and went and talked to a guard before coming back to them.

Jensen climbed into the driver’s seat and Chris climbed in beside him as Jared slid in the back. He then slammed the car into gear and took off in a cloud of dust. Jared didn’t think Jensen thought past getting them home as quickly as possible and wanting to be the one who did it but Jared felt cold and alone in the back seat beside all the blood that had seeped out of Sam, not including the red that was on his hands. He deep breathed and tried to think calming thoughts but soon he started shaking and tears started streaming down his face. He could see the side of Jensen’s face, his jaw was tense and his skin was pale and his hands were white knuckling the steering wheel, Jared was trying to stay as strong as Jensen but with everything he had just been through and the scare of the hit in the stomach the pressure was building and building

“Jensen stop the car.” He suddenly blurted and Jensen spun to look at him, his eyes widening when he saw the state his husband was in

“Jesus!” he slammed his foot on the brakes and Jared threw himself out the back door to throw up in the gutter.

“Babe I’m sorry, shit I’m sorry I didn’t think I just…shit I’m sorry.” He gasped and muttered as he dropped down in the gutter beside Jared and pulled his hysterically bawling mate into his arms. “I wasn’t thinking Jay, please baby, please, stop crying, Jay please.” He frantically stammered.

Jared was beyond hearing any words though as he gripped onto Jensen’s shirt and cried. Tears were pouring down his pale face and he was starting to hiccup with the lack of oxygen he was taking in. His whole body was shaking and he was curled up on himself in Jensen’s lap. Chris was standing there with his back to them, more to keep guard then to give them privacy and Jensen hadn’t felt this helpless in years, since the last time Jared, as an Omega, had been attacked. He rocked him back and forth and held him tight while Jared cried it out before quickly diving out his arms to throw up again.

Suddenly the convoy of palace guards pulled up and John jumped out, taking in the situation, as he walked over he looked at the car and in the backseat before walking past it over to the two men in the gutter

“Come on boys let’s get you home.” He said calmly and Jared started crying even harder

“Help.” Jensen mouthed to John and John motioned Chris over and the two of them reached down to haul Jensen, with his crying mate still in his arms, up off the ground.

They led them over to one of the SUV’s and Jensen slid Jared into the back seat before climbing in beside him

“Don’t leave Sam’s car here.” Jared blurted

“I got it.” Chris said and walked back over to the mustang, leaving Jensen and Jared in the hands of his father.

“Everyone ok?” John asked calmly as he climbed into the passenger’s seat of the car and picked a gun up off the floor, making sure it was locked and loaded.

“Yeah let’s just head home.” Jensen said and felt Jared shudder beside him.

Jared stayed silently curled up next to Jensen for the trip home about half way there pulled out his cell phone and messaged the doc to meet him at the palace.

“You ok?” Jensen who hadn’t taken his eyes off Jared frowned when he saw him send the message

“Everything’s fine Jen.” Jared said quietly and dropped his head back onto his mate’s chest

“You know I’d feel better about you saying that if last time you said it you hadn’t just been stabbed by your father and were trying to keep a brave face.” Jensen said talking about their wedding day when Jared’s father had charged out of the crowd, trying to kill him. Jared had moved in time to only suffer a wound that required five stitches but unfortunately, before he could get those stitches he had to pretend everything was fine and walk down the aisle in front of four hundred people to marry his Alpha. Due to it being such a publicised event Jared didn’t want to make a big deal about it and it was only when they got back to the palace and Jensen found the doc in Jared’s suite that he discovered what happened.

“It’s all good Jen.” Jared said now without looking up. There was no point stressing Jensen out about the hit he took to the stomach. It could be nothing, he had read all the books, he knew that babies could handle a lot as they were kind of surrounded by their own bubble of water protection but he wasn’t risking it.

“I’m sorry about before Jay I wasn’t thinking, I just…”

“I know Jen you were just trying to get us home as quickly as possible, I get it.” He said quietly

“God this is one of those times you should be yelling at me, I should have let Chris drive and looked after you.”

“Babe there was blood everywhere in the back seat you couldn’t have sat back there with me anyway.”

“I would have, I should have. I’m sorry.”

“Jen stop it please.” Jared muttered with his eyes closed. He wasn’t sleeping, he wasn’t even resting, he just had his eyes closed so he didn’t have to see Jensen staring at him with concern the whole time.

They pulled into the garage and John opened Jared’s door while Jensen got out the other side

“We need a debrief.” John said

“I’ll come down later John, I’ve got to see the doc to make sure everything’s ok.” Jared said tiredly and walked off ignoring Jensen who tried to reach for his hand to offer support.

“He’s in your room.” Jared had headed towards the doc’s office but after only a few steps Mark appeared

“Thanks”

“You ok?”

“Yeah fine.” Jared muttered as he walked past him.

“So Mr Ackles a little excitement today I hear.”

“Yes sir.” Jared said as he walked in

“Alright let’s do it, blood pressure, pulse check, make sure everything’s ok.” The doc said as he reached into his bag

“Actually I think I need more than that this time.” Jared said, “There was a bit of a push and a shove and I kind of wore the car door.” He tried to keep his voice casual as he walked over to the bed and pulled his shirt off as he lay down. He still had blood stains on his shirt and hands but they were low priority at the moment. Once Jared knew their baby was fine then he could climb into the bath and stay there for a day.

“Jared!” Jensen gasped when his husband lay down on the bed. Right across his stomach was a wide red mark where the door handle had pushed into him, “What happened?”

“Someone was running at me so I pushed them away with the car door, unfortunately they pushed back.”

“Doc?” Jensen gasped looking at him in wide eyed panic

“Alright everyone stay calm.” Doc said as he pulled out his stethoscope and held it to Jared’s belly. “I can hear two heart beats and everything sounds fine. Babies can handle a lot in their little cocoon but to put everyone’s mind at ease come to the office tomorrow and we’ll do an ultrasound…and no there is no difference between doing it today or tomorrow Prince Jensen” he said when he saw him open his mouth, “Let your husband relax and get over all that has happened to him today. That panic and adrenalin through the body can cause more problems than a hit. Do you want me to give you something to help you relax?” he asked Jared who shook his head. “Well call me if you think later on you do. It won’t affect the baby but stressing out will do you hear me Mr Ackles?” he asked sternly and Jared nodded his head obediently

“Jared you gotta stop doing that man.” Jensen said a few minutes later while the bath was filling and Jared was tipping in lavender bath salts to calm down

“Stop doing what?” he asked in a dead voice

“Keeping things from me.”

“And what would you have done hey? You would have sat there right beside me stressing out, you were already staring at me, what good would me telling you do?”

“I am your husband, your Alpha, you have to let me know these things so I can help you.”

“And how would you have helped me Jensen? It was already over, we were on the way home, there was nothing you could have done then you already had.” Jared said

“I don’t like this.”

“Do you see me having a fucking party.” Jared suddenly snapped

“No Jay I meant…of course I don’t like what happened to you but I don’t like how scared you are right now, let the doc give you something.”

“I’m not drugging me or my baby just to keep you happy.”

“Our baby Jay and you are my husband.”

“My baby. This baby is in me, this baby is relying on me to keep it safe and alive and I almost failed at that today because of what I am and what I have become. Until this is born, if this is born, if I haven’t ultimately damaged it by trying to be a hero, this is my baby.” Jared yelled and walked out of the bathroom and out of the bedroom.

He knew he had hurt Jensen but right now no part of him was caring. It was like he had used up everything to get just this far today; he was almost wishing he had the option of amnesia again, as selfish and a brattish as that sounded. He knocked on the door and walked into John’s office

“I didn’t think we’d see you today.”

“Might as well get it over and done with.” He said in a monotone, “Any news on Sam?”

“They’re going to operate to get the bullet out but not much damage, no bones or major muscles hit, he should be back up and kicking your ass soon” John tried to joke but Jared just looked at him, “Ok…so?”

“It was my pack.”

“What?” John was confused

“Florica had a stroke, she is at St Adams and I am listed as her next of kin. This meant I had to make some decisions and sign some paperwork and the Alpha Elder expressed his opinion on an Omega thinking they were allowed to do that. I expressed my opinion at his opinion, he told me I was too big for my britches now I was married to a prince and I told him to stick it up his ass since he had allowed someone in the pack to attack me. Sam and I were on our way home when we came around a corner to find, I don’t know, six or seven guys in front of us across the road and then when he went to stick it in reverse we noticed there was probably another five or six behind us.”

“An ambush.”

“An armed ambush. They all had sticks and bats and one guy had a gun. Anyway someone smashed the bonnet of the car with a stick, Sam jumped out and then it went downhill from there.”

“And the gun shot?”

“Sam fired a warning shot into the air and someone fired a warning shot into Sam.”

“And you?” John asked calmly. He could see Jared was pale and shaking but it was more his demeanour and dead voice that was concerning him at the moment

“Me what?”

“Are you ok?”

“For the record I got pushed and shoved and took a door handle to the stomach anything else you want to know?”

“Shit Jared…”

“Forget it, I’ve already talked to the doc he said it should be fine.” Jared said as he got up and walked out the door.

He walked back down the hallway impartially looking at the blood on his hands that he still hadn’t gotten around to washing off, it was going to be a bastard to get that out from under his nails. He then walked back into his suite, ignoring Jensen completely before walking into the bathroom, stripping off and stepping straight into the shower. He was not going to look at himself in the mirror, he didn’t want to see. He didn’t want to see his stomach, he didn’t want to see the mark across it, he didn’t want to see the damage done.

“I thought you were having a bath.” Jensen said calmly from the doorway

“Get out.” Jared replied

“Jay…”

“Get out.” Jared yelled and turned his back on him


	8. OUCH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry peeps this isn't my best chapter, no excuse but I have a lot happening at work...I will always update weekly, I hate stories that disappear for months at a time...this is going somewhere just bear with me :)

Jensen did get out but only as far as the bedroom before making two phone calls. There was Jared being brave and thinking he can get through this without help and then there was Jared who had slipped into some kind of parallel dimension to either protect himself or block what happened today, but whatever was going on was not healthy for him or peanut. Damn him for getting that nick name stuck in his head.

Jared came out of the bathroom to find the doctor sitting there and Jensen leaning up against the wall.

“What’s going on?” he asked with a frown

“We’re sedating you.” The doctor replied calmly

“Ah no you’re not.”

“Son the option has been taken out of your hands, your Alpha has authorised for you to be sedated for the welfare of your baby and so that is what’s happening.”

“You are not sed…”

“Jared sit down.” Jensen spoke in his Alpha voice. Jared dropped and Jensen cringed. He hated playing the Alpha card and he hated using his Alpha voice, every other time he had used it was on someone else, protecting Jared, he had never used it on Jared ever in their entire relationship.

“Jared I know you have been through a traumatic experience today…” the doc started

“I’m fine, you should talk to Sam, he’s the who was shot.”

“It’s part of their job Jared.” Jensen said

“Really? Part of their job to get shot for me? Protecting me? Nothing but a mere Omega? That should not get him shot.” Jared hissed

“Let the doc give you something to calm you down and help you sleep.” Jensen said calmly

“Seems I don’t have a choice do I Alpha?” Jared’s lip curled in anger

“It’s for your own good Jay.”

“Don’t for one minute pretend you care about me, this is all about the kid. Can’t have the Omega hurting the heir now can we?”

“Jared shut up.” Jensen yelled and you could almost see the Alpha sound waves echo across the room. “I get it, the doc gets it, we all get it; you had a scare today, first with Florica and then the Elder at the hospital and then the ambush where you got hurt. You had a scare and you think yelling at me will make you feel like you have control over something, fine, knock yourself out. Yes, I am worried about peanut, our baby, our son or daughter, not the it, not the kid, our child but I am more worried about you because you are my husband and my mate. I know you’re hurting, I can feel it in every fibre of my being but being an asshole is not helping the situation so sit there, shut up and let the doc give you something to calm you down.” Jensen barked out

“Yes please doc please give the hysterical Omega something to control him.” Jared said sarcastically.

“Oh for fucks sake.” Jensen yelled and stormed out of the room. Jared sat silently but he was cheering on the inside that he had finally broken him. Let him feel the hurt, the pain, the lack of control Jared had felt and then maybe, maybe he would understand a little of what Jared was going through.

Jensen was a prince and an Alpha, never at any point in his life had he had to watch what he did, what he said. Never at any point in his life did he have to fear getting raped, abused, beat up, claimed, collared or mated and rejected by an Alpha which would lead to his death, just for the sheer entertainment of it. Never had he had to had to ask for permission to go somewhere, do something, get a job. Jared as an Omega, and a psychic one at that, had been fighting his battle since he was nine and just when he thought he had found his fairy tale ending, pow, brought back to harsh reality again to remind him what a worthless piece of nothing he was.

Jared sat there and let the doc give him an injection and explain that it would kick in in a few minutes and to just lie still and he would send Jensen back in

“Don’t bother.”

“You need your Alpha at times like this Jared, you need your mate.”

“Don’t tell me what I do and don’t need doc, what I need is to be able to do my own thing without having to fear for my life.” Jared muttered and the doc sighed and left the room

As soon as the doc was out of the room Jared was up and out of the room also. He looked up and down the hallway to make sure his husband wasn’t lurking before dashing down the hall and through a door into the back yard.

Right at the back of the grounds was his old caravan, the one he had lived in when he was with the pack. He had given it back to the nomads in an act of defiance after he was attacked by Tahmoh and had gone to live with Samantha, but had retrieved it a couple of years ago when he had the idea of showing Jensen how he lived and they went on a road trip as such for a couple of weeks. Now it was stored here, looked at regularly to keep it clean and free of critters but pretty much neglected and maybe even frowned upon for even being here, disrupting the otherwise pristine landscape, hence why it was right at the back and about a ten-minute walk although with the sedative kicking in a little longer for Jared as his feet started dragging and his vision started blurring towards the end. He would admit to himself but never say out loud that he had probably made the wrong decision trying to do this now but he got to the point where it was quicker to go forward then go back and even if he had remembered his phone his pride would not have him ringing for help. He had had to rely on too many people already today; this he could do by himself, even if just to remind him that this is how he used to live, used to survive; on his own wit and strength.

Jared finally made it up the stairs and flopped down onto the bed. He looked around at the room he had once called home, it was very basic as they had always camped near amenities for showers and electricity although Jared had been introducing solar when he left the pack. The bed couldn’t fit him anymore, he had barely been able to fit in when he was eighteen and he had grown since then but Florica had made him a down quilt that was warm and he now pulled it over himself as he lay in the dark silence breathing the smells of his past simple life and reliving memories of those days.

As much as Jared supposed Jensen tried to make him feel normal, as if what he was didn’t affect anything Jared knew it did. When Jensen or his parents left the palace at least three or four guards backed each of them up, Jared only ever had one. It was kind of almost unconsciously decided he wasn’t worth the extra security even after everything he had been through; yeah after the attack he had had a few following him around but eventually they faded to nothing when it was ascertained the Omega wasn’t going to get into any harm again.

Jensen was training to be king and was always out in public; when they had first realised they were each other’s mates Jensen had said he wanted to marry Jared, have him by his side as his equal but that hadn’t really happened. The whole Royal family had talked as if Jared was the bridge between them and the Omegas but that also had led nowhere.

Very rarely did he go anywhere in public with Jensen unless it was a full family affair, they didn’t even go out. When Jensen had been courting him it had happened at the palace, there were no date nights, sneaking into movies or wearing sunglasses to hide their identity as they ate at restaurants and now days, because Jensen got to leave the palace, got to go out into the world, when he was off duty he preferred to stay home and relax, completely ignoring the fact Jared had been trapped in these walls all day every day and would love nothing more than to go out with his mate to eat at a restaurant; hell just go for a drive. He had gone from being nomadic to being trapped, it was a gilded cage, but it was still a cage, Jared was still predominantly the traditional mate. Yeah he was investigating some Omega laws but let’s be honest was that really going to go anywhere? Was he really going to achieve anything? Or was Jensen just humouring him, letting him occupy himself before he got himself knocked up and his real role in life, as Care giver kicked in.

Jared lay looking at the ceiling thinking about his life, how many twists and turns it had taken. First twist, at nine he discovered he was psychic, well he always knew he was something but that was finally when he had a name for it. He also discovered that this was hugely taboo in the _were_ community and had quickly downplayed it after seeing how his father and brother, who both scared the crap of him, had reacted. Second twist, again much to the disappointment of his family he was Omega, not Alpha. He didn’t find this out the traditional way, he found this out by having a vision, seeing his brother try to claim and reject him, seeing his father try to kick him out of the house before his brother volunteered to take him to his fraternity house to be used as a sex slave and finally seeing his father push him down the stairs, breaking his neck and killing him at the age of fifteen. Third twist, his brother finally almost carrying out his wish to claim and reject him before Jared ran away at the age of thirteen to live on the streets. Next twist, and if you had asked him then he would have thought final twist, Florica found him and took him into her pack. They had travelled as a little Fair, earning money with games, food stalls and Florica being clairvoyant. It had been simple but he had been happy. Never in a thousand years, and never a vision to hint that things would take such a dramatic turn that he would find himself almost raped in one attack, almost killed in another attack and mated and married to a prince and now living in a palace.

He loved Jensen, he really did, they were true mates but when he lay out here, in his caravan, remembering how free his life had been, he started resenting his life now. He couldn’t really go anywhere, he couldn’t just hook this up and head out the gate; hell last time they went on a road trip they had six men following them, yes that was because of Jensen, he wouldn’t ever have to worry about a posse like that but he was now pregnant with the prince’s baby, the heir to Ackland, there was no way he could just get in the caravan and go. He had thought he was going to achieve so much in life, using his psychic abilities to help people, save them, stop accidents before they happened, but now he was just a kept Omega, left to flit around the palace with no responsibilities until he gave birth to this pup and even then Jensen had implied they could employ someone to look after it, as if that wasn’t Jared’s whole reason in life, as an Omega, to look after the offspring, bring up the next generation of Alphas as if this kid would dare to be anything else but. Right at this second he was resenting how restricted his life really was now.

He took a deep breath of familiar scent and finally succumbed to the sedative.

 

“He’s gone!” Jensen yelled down the phone in a panicked voice after he walked around the bedroom, bathroom, walk in wardrobe and his own suites.

“Who?” Chris asked

“Jared.”

“What do you mean? I thought the doc sedated him.”

“Chris he’s gone, don’t question me just get your ass here.” Jensen said and hung up the phone.

He had been so angry at the way Jared was speaking. He knew it was hurt and pain and fear that had him saying those things but he had to leave the room and walk it off before he said something he regretted more than he already did, using his Alpha on his mate, and he had returned thinking he would find him sleeping, hoping to climb into bed beside him and hold him, knowing Jared would probably suffer through the night; what fears Jared managed to keep hidden during the day with his façade of strength and happiness sometimes revealed themselves at night as nightmares or panic attacks and Jensen had wanted to be there in case he woke in a panic and needed him, it had never at any point occurred to him Jared would take off, even after everything they had said to each other, now he was scared, wondering where his sedated mate might be; had he wandered off delusional, had he got confused or lost, had he fallen or hurt himself, Jensen was trying not feel sick with all the thoughts going through his head.

“Ok so where was the last place you saw him?” Chris asked calmly as he walked through the door. On the way to the suite he had checked and Jared hadn’t left the grounds so he was here somewhere.

“Here. Right here.” Jensen said as he stopped his pacing enough to point to the bed

“And what happened?”

“We had an argument and the doc sedated him, I guess, I left the room before that happened.”

“Have you checked the kitchen?”

“I’ve checked the kitchen, this suite, my suite, the gym, there is nowhere else I can think, Chris he’s wandering around sedated, anything could have happened to him?”

“Alright calm down, I’ve checked and he hasn’t left so he’s around here somewhere. What did you fight about?”

“He’s just so scared and angry about what happened today, I get it I do, but he was just being a little prick about it, saying I was only worried about peanut and not him and he was just an Omega, you know the shit he babbles when he gets scared.”

“It’s a real fear for him Jens you have to realise that. I mean Jo’s Omega but being a woman, as chauvinistic and archaic as it is, it’s more acceptable for her to stay home to be the mother figure whereas Jared is a young, virile, huge male Omega. It must be hard for him just to accept these walls are his life now.”

“No they’re not, he can do anything, he can go anywhere.” Jensen said as they walked down the hall opening doors and looking in rooms

“But he doesn’t does he?”

“What does that mean?’ Jensen frowned

“You’re such a dude, we both are, but at least I got my girl to pull me up on it now.  You’re married to a dude too so you two are screwed”

“What? You’re a poet now? Do you think what you’re saying makes any sense at all?” Jensen frowned and flung open another door

“You and I have always been happy just to chill. When we were at college yeah we went to some parties but a lot of weekends would just find us listening to music, studying, playing X-Box.”

“So?” Jensen shrugged

“So you can imagine what a wakeup call it was for me trying to date Jo. I had no idea where to go, what to do, how to act; we were pretty much anti-social hermits Jens.”

“I was enjoying the peace and quiet while I could, I knew that I was coming to this, being switched on seven days a week, fourteen hours a day; being on display all the time.”

“Yeah but what about Jared?”

“What about him?” Jensen asked and Chris stopped and stared at him

“Seriously Jens?”

“What?” Jensen looked at him clueless

“Do you love him?”

“Yeah you know I do” Jensen muttered embarrassed, “You were there the first time I said it to him.”

“Do you think about him?”

“All the time”

“But do you _think_ about him?” Chris reiterated

“Chris I have a mate somewhere who is sedated and could be hurt and I am scared so don’t get cryptic on me, just tell me what you’re trying to say.” Jensen said as they walked down the stairs to the cellars. Jared had never been here; Jensen didn’t even know if he knew they were here but no stone unturned

“I know you think, I hope he’s ok, I hope he’s not scared, I hope the pregnancy is going ok, I know that, but do you ever think what is he doing? Is he happy? Should I be doing more for him?”

“What? Why?”

“Because, and I’ve never told you this, or anyone, but after Jo and I mated and she came here, I showed her my quarters, kissed her and got back on with my life. I was her mate, we were good, she’d moved in I thought. Until I got home one day and she was packed up and moving out.”

“What?” Jensen gasped firstly because he didn’t think mated Omega’s could and secondly Chris was his best friend and he was sorry he didn’t share that with him

“I didn’t do anything with her, I didn’t do anything for her, I didn’t consider her in my everyday life. She was right, I could have been mated to an inflatable doll for all the care I was giving her. They’re Omegas but they’re still human. Both of us believe in the new order of things but both of us still treat our mates like they did generations ago. Move them in, know we have to provide for them but do we really alter our lifestyle at all for them?”

“It’s not like that with me and Jay?” Jensen muttered

“Really? Well if you think that’s true that’s great Jens but put yourself in Jared’s shoes for a minute and then think is that true?”

“Can you stop piling all this deep shit on me when right at this minute I can’t even find my husband.” Jensen growled but his mind was turning with everything that Chris had said

“Hang on…”

“What now?”

“The caravan?”

The…really…do you think?”

“Let’s find out.” Chris said and grabbed a torch as they headed into the darkness


	9. JENSEN's POV

Before they even reached the caravan Jensen could hear Jared whimpering whether in pain or in fear he didn’t know but he grabbed the torch from Chris and started running. He dived up the steps and shone the light around the caravan until he found Jared curled up on the bed trembling and crying in his sleep. Jensen fell to his knees beside his mate and ran one hand through his hair while the other clenched in the hand sticking out from under the quilt.

“I was just trying to keep him safe.” Jensen mumbled as he watched Jared calm slightly in his slumber

“By keeping him a prisoner?”

“No.” he hissed and Chris snorted loudly, “What?”

“Nothing.” Even Chris’s shrug was sarcastic

“Chris what?”

“Dude I know how Alphas are about their mates and especially you about Jared so nothing.”

“Chris you are my best friend, hell you just told me about Jo, what are you holding back?”

“Jens you can’t hurt me or, you know, rip my jugular if I tell it like I see it.”

“Yeah, yeah what?”

“Ok you know I was there right at the very beginning, I watched this whole thing go down.”

“I know; you were very happy to take the piss out of me the whole time too.”

“So you know I know Jared is funny and sarcastic and so smart, I mean Samantha said he could do nearly anything and he was kicking your ass at learning all that lore, and he was out there travelling the world as such before you found each other.”

“Yeah so…”

“And in the process of courting him for use of a better word, hell even in your vows you said he was your partner, your equal, hell your vows were epic, Alphas and Omegas everywhere would be borrowing bits of those vows.”

“Chris what?”

“Well it’s not really like that is it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well like I said before…you married him, you mated him, you brought him back here and that’s it.”

“You know since you got married you’re very free with this cryptic crap, before that you used to just hit me over the head with it. What are you trying to say?”

“Where was I last night?”

“At the movies with Jo.”

“Where were you?”

“Here?”

“Where was I last weekend?”

“You went to the coast for the weekend.”

“And where were you?”

“Here.” Jensen said with raised eyebrows

“And where is Jared every single minute of every single day and night monotonously?”

“Here?”

“Here. Dude you never take Jared anywhere, and I mean anywhere. You gave him these promises but nothing, are you embarrassed of him?”

“No never, look at him he’s huge and gorgeous and as you said smart.”

“And yet you never take him with you anywhere, official or unofficial. You leave him here. Jared would have loved going to that Children’s Hospital and the kids would have aqdored him.”

“I said I was trying to keep him safe.”

“And yet when he does go out he only gets one guard? Hell Jo gets a guard when she goes out and she’s just a guard’s wife, Jared is married to the prince of the entire fucking country and he gets one guard.”

“Well he doesn’t need more because he doesn’t reall…” Jensen stopped

“Go anywhere, were you going to say because he doesn’t go anywhere?”

“Yes.” Jensen sighed

“But if there was one person out of all of you that probably needed more protection would it not be your Omega mate or do you, in the back of your head, think he’s just Omega? Or do you think he’s 6’4” so should be able to look after himself against Alphas or do you just not think at all?”

“That’s not fair Chris, any of those answers…”

“Makes you look like a right ass, I know.”

“And why are you being such a prick? You don’t think I copped enough from him today telling me that I don’t care about him and just care about our baby, which he has suddenly taken to calling ‘it’”

“Dad said he took a hit to the stomach.”

“He lay down so fucking calmly and showed the doc this huge fucking red welt across his stomach.”

“He wasn’t calm Jens he was scared.”

“I know that, I could fucking feel that Chris, don’t you think I didn’t know? I sat next to him in the car back to the palace, I could taste the fear radiating from him but why can’t he show that? Tell me that? Share that with me?”

“Because you don’t share with him. You are two people living two different lives, well you’re living a life, Jared is just existing, but you don’t really talk to each other. You don’t talk to him, not really.”

“I talk all fucking day to hundreds of people I don’t wanna have to talk when I get home at night. I want to be able to switch off, relax and just curl up next to my mate. I don’t wanna have to entertain him, amuse him, host him.”

“Then why the hell did you marry him?”

“He’s my mate Chris I need him, you have Jo you know that.”

“No I said why did you marry him?  I know he’s your mate and you need him but why did you marry him?”

“There’s a difference?”

“Of course there’s a fucking difference. Marriage is a commitment, mating is a biological bond. You could have set him up in one of the quarters, just gone to him when you needed to be by him and let both of you get on with your lives. He could have studied, lived his own life and no one would have had to know who he was or what he was to you. He could have lived. By marrying him you trapped him and flashed his face across the media of the entire world so everyone knew who he was. Man you should have done what he wanted in the first place, mated him and left him in the background. You ruined him by marrying him.”

“Chris.” Jensen snarled and jumped up

“I’m sorry for speaking my mind but I have thought this for a while and being married to an Omega myself now makes me more aware of them, the way it should be for you too but you nothing. Jared is carrying your child, not the heir to the country not an it or a peanut, inside him is your son or daughter, that is the most precious and fragile thing and it is being carried by a rare and beautiful, and as you said to media, stronger than us creature; you need to show that creature some respect. You can talk the talk, you put on a show for the outside world but you don’t walk the walk”

“You know what? I promised not to hurt your or rip out your throat but I really think you should leave now.” Jensen growled and Chris turned and walked out

Jensen flopped down on the floor of the caravan, slid his hand in Jared’s and thought about everything that Chris had thrown at him. He knew Chris had changed and matured since he met Jo and got married but to hear him say those things to him that were so hurtful and to know that he had been thinking it for a while shocked him. Jensen did think about Jared all the time but Chris was right in that he didn’t put himself in Jared’s shoes. An hour ago Jensen would have told you he was new school and trying to instigate change but was Chris right? Was Jensen just treating Jared like a vessel for the heirs of the country? He had never really thought about what Jared wanted to do with life, he had just kind of thought this was it for him now; his husband, his mate, papa to their children, he had never thought past that for Jared and thought Jared was happy with his lot in life but was he completely wrong?

 

Jensen sat beside Jared all night squeezing his hand when he cried out or running his hands through his hair but he didn’t climb into bed beside him and he didn’t kiss or hold him. Chris’s words just kept churning through his head and he was beginning to wonder if he had done the wrong thing in marrying Jared. Jensen could still remember the pure look of shock on Jared’s face when he had suggested marriage, pretty much implying what Chris said, that as a mate he would be in the background doing his own thing and Jensen would just go him when he wanted or needed him. He tried to remember the last time they had had an in-depth heart to heart and the closest he could come to was when they discussed Jared going off his suppressants and trying for a baby and even then in retrospect it hadn’t been a heart to heart, it had gone…

“So Jay we’ve been married almost two years now.” Jensen said awkwardly over breakfast

“That is very observant of you Your Highness.” Jared joked

“So do you think it’s time?”

“Time?”

“For a pup.” He blurted

“Oh,oh, really? You think we’re ready for that?”

“Yeah sure, why not?”

“It’s a big step.”

“Yeah it is but you’re right I think we’re ready.” Jensen replied

“Ah yeah sure, ok.” Jared had muttered in return and Jensen had stood up as Chris walked in the room

“Do you want to check in with the doc again before or are you good?”

“Nah, nah I’m good.” He stuttered

“Excellent so we’ll stop the suppressors and let nature take it’s course.” Jensen said matter of factly and leaned down to give Jared a quick kiss before heading out the door

 

‘I am such a fucking douche’ Jensen thought to himself now as he came back to the present. Jared hadn’t been ready, hell he was only just twenty-one now, why the hell had Jensen thought it was time? Because his parents kept asking him? Because every time he went anywhere media or people would good naturedly ask when they were planning on having a child? Had he succumbed to pressure and taken Jared down with him? Jared hadn’t said no but in the grand scheme of things, when Jared hadn’t had the living crap sacred out of him, he very rarely said no to Jensen, to his Alpha. And what was there to say no about? He was in a palace, he had no huge decisions to make daily or weekly or whatever. He remembered right at the beginning Jared saying he never got to make a decision about his Alpha or his mating, biology chose that for him. Hell from the minute he knew Jared was his Omega he automatically started making all the big decisions, the only decision Jared consciously got to make was to hold off on their mating until after their marriage and even then Jensen had tried to push him into changing his mind.

 

Jared woke but kept his eyes closed as everything came rushing back to him. He could feel Jensen’s hand in his but it didn’t offer the comfort Jensen thought it did. He moved and felt tightness and soreness across his stomach and fear rolled through him making him feel nauseas.

“Jared? How you feeling?” Jensen said softly when he felt him move

“Sore.”

“It’s ok the doc’ll check and make sure you’re ok and make sure peanut’s ok.” Jensen said with a smile as he looked into his husband’s eyes

“Sure.” He replied in monotone as he sat up in the small bed and slid away from Jensen

“Hungry?”

“No.”

“Jared are you sure you’re ok?” Jensen said feeling the tension rolling off him

“Yes.”

“Are you planning on using more than one word answers today at any time?”

“Sorry Alpha.”

“Jared!” Jensen snapped and Jared’s head fell and his eyes stayed down, “Jared please, come on you know I did what I had to do to make sure you and our baby were ok. You were scared last night and it wasn’t good for either of you. You know I didn’t like doing it…Jared please” Jensen said when his husband stayed silent and continued looking at the floor

The caravan was full of awkward silence for five minutes before Jensen sighed and stood up off the ground getting feeling and movement back in his body. As he stood and stretched he watched Jensen slide further back on the bed as if his movements were scaring him.

“Come back to the palace, we’ll have some breakfast then go and see the doc.” Jensen said quietly and Jared nodded

As Jensen stepped down the stairs of the caravan Jared slid out of bed and silently followed. Jensen stopped and Jared stopped, two steps behind him and when Jensen turned to look at him he looked down. Jensen held out his hand but Jared continued looking down, ignoring it and Jensen sighed before turning and continuing walking, his silent shadow following two steps behind.

When they got back to their suite breakfast was laid out on the table. Jensen slid into a seat and Jared stood there

“Jared please sit.” Jensen sighed and Jared dropped into a seat eyes still on the ground and sat there, “Are you not going to eat?” Jensen huffed and Jared leaned over to take a muffin, putting it on his plate but not eating it.

“Hey guys.” Chris said as he walked in the room, “Nice night for camping?” he asked and Jensen huffed while Jared continued staring at his place

“Jared man you ok?” Chris asked and got no response

“Jesus Jared go and have a shower if you don’t want to eat.” Jensen snapped and Jared got up and left the room

“What the hell man?” Chris asked as he slid into Jared’s seat and took his muffin

“I don’t know; he woke up like that.”

“He woke up non-responsive?”

“He’s said literally six words to me and two of them were sorry Alpha.”

“Why the hell would he say that?”

“Because I asked if him if he was planning on using more than one syllable to talk to me.”

“No why would he call you Alpha?” Chris frowned and Jensen sighed, he realised he hadn’t mentioned it last night and after Chris’s tirade he wasn’t sure how he would react.

“Jared was only sedated last night because I authorised it as his Alpha, he didn’t want to be sedated.”

“Well that would have pissed him off, playing the Alpha card after all the Omega bashing he took yesterday.”

“Especially when I used my Alpha on him when he disagreed.” Jensen said quietly and Chris dropped the muffin and stared at him

“Jensen…”

“He was distraught, he was beyond rationalising with, it was for his own good.” Jensen reasoned

 “Jensen…”

“Come on Chris, think what would you have done if Jo was hurt or scared and refusing help?”

“You are his Alpha, you help.”

“I did.”

“You ordered him to be sedated, you used your Alpha on a kid who had spent the whole day defending himself against Alphas and probably the only thing that got him through was thinking about you as his Alpha who never acts like that only to have you do exactly what those other wolves told him should be done. You know I said a lot of stuff last night…”

“It’s ok forget about it.”

“No Jensen I’m not apologising I was just going to say with everything I said last night I still would not have imagined you would act like this. You’re no better than your grandfather or your great grandfather.” Chris said

“You know you’re very free with your opinions at the moment but when your wife has been attacked and chased through the woods for days, when you get to sit on the sidelines feeling completely helpless while she is out there fighting for her life, by herself, thinking no one cares while you can feel everything she is going through, then we’ll talk. Jo is just the wife of a guard and don’t get me wrong I know Jared wishes he was just the mate of a guard but he is the mate and husband of a prince which means I have to make decisions every day about what is the safest thing for him.”

“Crock of shit.”

“What?”

“You don’t make decisions Jensen you just leave him here. No thought required.”

“Fuck you Chris! You don’t think I know I made mistakes? Hell all I could think about last night was all the mistakes I had made but I have never done this before. I’m a gay prince I didn’t have relationships at school or college, I am learning this as I go and I’m not like every other little citizen who gets to do this anonymously, I fuck up in public the whole world knows. So before you go throwing more crap at me I know I fucked up and I know I will be paying for that for a long time to come but keep your fucking opinions to yourself until you have walked in my shoes.”

“Bro I have been right beside you the whole time.”

“You have no idea Chris, none, there is a huge difference between impartial observation and being smack bang in the middle of it having it happen to you personally so you know what? Keep your opinions to yourself and get out.” Jensen growled and Chris got up and stalked out of the room.

A few minutes later Jared walked out of the bathroom and Jensen went and jumped in the shower himself and stood there thinking about how his whole life was imploding, his husband was ignoring him, he had probably just lost his best friend, he felt like he was losing control.

When he came back out he found Jared standing in the exact same spot. He was scared and out of his depth with his husband and although he personally had no way of knowing how to fix this he had plans. He walked out the door with Jared silently following two steps behind.


	10. DOC STEPS IN

Jensen sat silently beside Jared, holding his cold and limp hand, while the doc did the exam and the ultrasound. He knew Jared thought he didn’t want him here but after this was over, once Jared was back to his normal self, he knew Jared would regret keeping him out of this so here they were.

The doc said everything seemed to fine but to take it easy, rest up and to let him know if they were worried about anything. Jensen could see his eyes flicking between the two of them and Jensen was waiting for the questions.

“What’s going on?” He asked Jensen quietly as Jared got dressed.

“It’s ok I got the other doc coming.”

“You need anything let me know, I know there are hormonal mood swings but this seems more than that and it’s not good for either of them, mental health is as important as physical health during pregnancy. It was a big hit he took, he’s lucky he’s strong and fit but he’s not out of the woods with that injury yet, between that and his head space things can take a turn for the worse very quickly. You need to get someone to watch him closely Prince Jensen.”

“I got it.”

“Son no you don’t. You have commitments, you can’t be with your Omega twenty-four hours a day and no one expects you to, you need to make sure someone is watching him when you’re not at the palace.”

“He can come with me when I go to appointments, he’s my husband.”

“Prince Jensen I’m sure there’s something more going on here than I know about, maybe this latest attack has stirred up latent emotions in both of you but you have never taken Jared anywhere with you in the past so doing it now will just cause him more stress. He needs to be where he feels safe and protected and that is here.”

“I don’t know if he would think that at the moment.”

“Well you said you have the psychologist coming but if you need anything, if you think Jared needs anything let me know.”

“That’s what started all this, me making Jared get sedated last night.”

“Son Omegas need their Alphas to make the tough decisions some times. They need their Alphas to look after them, as a twenty-one-year-old huge man they may fight that need but they ultimately need it and once he gets over what I guess he thinks is deceit he will know and admit this for himself.”

“I used my Alpha on him.”

“We have all had to at some point in our relationships Prince Jensen trust me.”

“And how did your mate take it?”

“Perfectly fine, everything was fine after my black eye healed.” The doc said with a wink and a smile, “We’ve all been there son, you are in no way unique when it comes to walking the fine line between being a partner and being an Alpha.”

“Thanks doc.”

 

Jensen walked into their suite, flopped down onto their couch and gave a small smile to the psychologist. Jared silently walked in behind him and sat stiffly on one corner of the couch. Jensen gritted his teeth and took a breath, the only thing getting him through Jared acting like this was that hopefully this appointment might help.

“Your Highness. Jared.” The psychologist curtsied and smiled before sitting down, “How are we this morning?”

“Well doc if we were lollipops and candy canes you wouldn’t be here would you?”

“So I heard there was an incident yesterday, Jared you wanna talk me through it?” she asked and Jared just shrugged, still looking at the floor, “So is there a reason you’ve reverted to a five year old brat?” she asked so casually it took a second for the words to sink in at which point Jensen looked at here wide eyed and Jared scowled.

“So yesterday Jared…”

“Thank you Prince Jensen but I asked your husband.”

“Am I allowed to speak Alpha?” Jared asked with snark

“Jared…you know what if you wanna be like that? Yes, Omega you are allowed to talk.” He hissed and watched Jared wince when he said the O word

“Ok hey, what’s going on?” the psychologist intervened

“Jared can tell you what happened yesterday but I’ll tell you why he’s all happy, happy, joy, joy now. He was injured and distraught yesterday but seemed to think he was too tough to do what was needed so I, as his Alpha, stepped in and authorised for Jared to be sedated. And here we are.”

“Jared by the sounds of it you needed it.”

“Yeah off his word I needed it. Didn’t feel like I had already lost enough control yesterday let’s sedate the Omega as well.”

“Sometimes you have to accept you have no power over a situation and allow other people, especially your mate, to help you through.”

“By using his Alpha on me?”

“You wouldn’t take the medication.”

“It’s my body and I’m the one carrying the baby, shouldn’t it be my decision?” Jared spat

“And here we are doc.” Jensen turned to look at her

“Ok” she said as her eyebrows rose at the interaction between the two, she had spent a lot of time with both of them when Jared first moved in due to past issues, and she had never seen them like this with each other, the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. “Prince Jensen can you give us half an hour?”

“You don’t want to see us together?”

“Ah I think I’ve seen enough of the two of you together.” She said gently. “I’d like to chat with Jared and then chat with you and then maybe both of you.”

 

She chatted with Jared and he explained everything that had happened yesterday and then went into a few other things that had been on his mind since this happened. She then had some lunch and sat down to talk with Jensen. He talked about yesterday and last night and the argument he had had with Chris. She then brought them in together…

“Ok so apart from yesterday and last night where each of you knows what the other thinks about what happened a few other, deeper issues have arisen and without knowing it you both pretty much told me the same story from different sides. So the moral of the story is you both admit you married and then mated and then Jensen moved you in and that’s that. Jensen looks at it as he is out and about all day and just wants to come and relax with his mate whereas Jared feels a little neglected, not going anywhere and in his words, being stuck in these walls. I can understand that, before you mated you were nomadic so you must get itchy feet. Jared I think Jensen did the right thing last night pulling his Alpha to get you to take the medication. I know you think you can do this, that this is your only purpose on this planet but that is not the truth. Every single being needs help from time to time and it is not a sign of weakness to accept it.”

She watched as Jared shuffled in his seat and Jensen nodded

“Jensen you are not innocent in all of this. I think Jared is a little right in that you’ve brought him here and just forgot about his needs and hiss wants. Yeah you’ve brought him to a palace and he has everything for his welfare, he’s fed, he’s clothed, he’s safe and he knows there are a lot of Omegas out there that are nowhere as lucky as he is, this is his torment. He feels rude and selfish to expect more than this but he wants and needs it. He’s pretty intelligent and he’s not getting to use his smarts. This isn’t just on you, your parents also said he would be out and about and useful as the link between them and Omegas but none of that has gone anywhere from what Jared told me.”

“He’s looking into certain laws.”

“Is he? Or is he just amusing himself until this baby comes along and his real role in life kicks in? What is your opinion on this?”

“No he’s really looking into this, I’ve discussed it with the Transport Minister who is willing to sit down and hear what Jared has to say. It may not get the results he wants, I’m not making promises about that but I believe in what Jared is doing and I believe he is smart enough to get this over the line.”

“Have you ever told Jared that?”

“Yeah…ah…yeah I’m sure” Jensen stopped talking because now that he thought about it maybe he hadn’t, didn’t mean he didn’t think it.

“I think you need to ignore what Chris said last night, his mateship is not the same as yours but if he opened your mind to your own marriage that can’t be a bad thing.”

“What did Chris say?” Jared asked with a frown

“Nothing for you to worry about Jay, he wasn’t bad mouthing you, he was having a go at me and how I’ve treated you since you moved in.”

“See.” Jared muttered to the doc and Jensen’s eyebrows raised

“Jensen Jared is your husband; you should be able to tell him anything. I know you have parents and consultants and staff but Jared is the one person who is, well should be beside you, right through life. You should be able to tell him anything, share with him everything, your doubts and your fears as well as the good times. That is a proper marriage. He feels you keep a lot from him and treat him like a child.”

“Well he kinda is…”

“I am twenty-one years old and pregnant Jensen I think it’s safe to say I’m not a child anymore.” Jared snapped

“You know I have literally gotten hammered from all directions in the last twelve hours. I have no idea how the fuck Jared getting attacked by his gypsy pack all of a sudden became about me being a shit mate. I was scared for my husband, rushing to his side in a fricking helicopter to make sure he was ok. He’s the one who thinks he’s a hero and can drive a car, he’s the one who, not even thinking about their welfare of our baby, got out of the car when surrounded by a pack of wolves and took a hit to the stomach. You tell me I don’t share? He sat beside me in an hour long drive home and never once told me he was hurt. Talk about not sharing with each other. Seems as an Omega he’s allowed to act like a child but as an Alpha I’m meant to know it all. Feel free to tell me about how this whole thing turned into my fuck up?” Jensen yelled and growled and paced the room

“This is good, you’re a little aggressive but you’re talking and sharing.”

“Oh stow the crap doc.” Jensen said

“I think you two need to start again, date, go out together, do things together away from the palace. These four walls can’t be your whole life. You need to get out and learn about each other again.”

“If you think that will help. I mean he’s pregnant with my child so I think we know each other as intimately as we can.”

“That’s just sex Jensen, even strangers can have sex.”

“I want…” Jared started and stopped

“Go ahead Jared, tell us what you want.”

“I understand what you’re saying, what you’re both saying but I need a break, I need some space to breathe and think.”

“What are you saying?”

“I want to move out…”

“What?” Jensen yelped before he finished the sentence

“Jensen let me finish, I want to move out of our suite and move into Sam’s quarters while he’s in hospital. Samantha has been at the hospital all night, I talked to her on the phone while you were in here and told her she can stay. I actually offered her rooms in the palace but she said she would feel more comfortable there. I’m going to go and stay with her while she’s here.”

“You’re leaving me?”

“No I just want a break Jensen and then we’ll see. This is how I thought it should be at the beginning anyway. You don’t need me…”

“I do Jay, I do need you, you are my mate and my husband.”

“Biologically you need me, in your day to day life not so much. Maybe this is how it should be, me out there and you in here and you come to me when you need me.”

“What about when you need me?”

“I’m Omega Jensen.” Jared replied which was in no way an answer and meant nothing to Jensen.

“Let’s not jump to drastic decisions Jared but if you want I think staying with Samantha for a few days can’t hurt.”

“Can I…can I come and see you?”

“That kinda goes against the whole point Jensen.”

“I love you Jay.”

“They’re not miracle words Jen. I love you too but that doesn’t fix all this.”

“I still don’t understand how Jared getting attacked yesterday turned into this.”

“Jared?”

“As shit as it is I am used to being attacked, hell I’ve been pretty much defending myself since I was nine, being attacked and discriminated against by Alphas I can handle and have been handling. Having my Alpha not have my back broke something in me. I hated what happened yesterday, it makes me sick that Sam was shot because of me, a no one, a nothing, an Omega but all I kept thinking yesterday was that I just had to get to you. And you, instead of taking me in your arms and loving and holding me, you used your Alpha on me to have me sedated because you couldn’t handle how I was acting.”

“You were scaring me Jay and you’re pregnant, it’s not just you you’re looking out for now.”

“And that’s what it comes down to. Me being pregnant with the heir of the Ackland.”

“Yeah you are pregnant with our child, the heir, and yet here you are talking about moving out, moving away from me, taking my baby away.”

“I’m not leaving the grounds Jensen, I am staying with Samantha so I can breathe and think.”

“And if you stay gone?”

“Again your mate and your child will be on palace grounds the whole time, the only difference between now and me gone Jen is I’m not in your bed, that is the only thing that will change for you.”

“If that’s all it is why do you need to move out to breathe?”

“Because it’s your room, your palace, your parents, your staff. Nothing is my own. Samantha is one of my closest friends, she’s mine. I just need to be with her.”

“This is fucking crazy.” Jensen growled and paced, “Don’t you have anything to say?” he snapped at the doc

“He’s not leaving the grounds, you can get to him at any point, I think it’s a good idea. He can stay there and you can date like actual people. Him being there will make you think and not take him for granted and it’ll be good for Jared too, he needs to think if he’s taking all this for granted also. Yeah maybe you haven’t pushed Jared into doing anything but he hasn’t fought for it either. You both need to think about yourselves and each other for a little while.”


	11. JARED MOVES OUT

“Hi Samantha.” Jared smiled when she opened the door to Sam’s house and saw him standing there

“Hi Jared, what’s with the bag?”

“Thought I’d come and keep you company while you’re here.”

“That’s not necessary. I know where you are.”

“Come on Samantha, I know you, you wouldn’t come up there. Besides I’m looking forward to just chilling with you and catching up. It’s been awhile.”

“You know I know you better than that Jared, what’s going on?” She said as she stepped aside and let him in

“Nothing, just want to spend some time with you.”

“So you’re moving in here with me.”

“If that’s ok?” he asked quietly and his head dropped as he looked at the ground making Samantha’s heart squeeze

“Yeah of course it is Jared and when you’re ready you can tell me what’s really up.”

“Thanks.” He said and walked down the hallway, “Have you been to see Sam today?”

“Yeah he was still groggy from the anaesthetic but surgery went fine. I thought I’d pop back and see him later tonight when he’s more lucid.”

“Would you mind if I came with you?”

“Yeah of course, I’m sure Sam would love to see you, anyone to keep him entertained, I imagine he’s gonna go crazy in there. How are you doing after yesterday?”

“Fine. I’m fine. I’m sorry Sam got shot though Samantha, I never wanted that to happen.”

“Of course you didn’t I know that and so does Sam but he also knew it was part of his job and he’d rather take a bullet for you then for anyone else Jared.”

“Yeah but still, taking a bullet for an Omega sucks.”

“Do you wanna talk about what happened?”

“Do you mind if I say not yet? Jensen’s had me rehashing it with the psychologist all morning. I’d be happy just to relax and forget about it for a while.”

“Well then you’re right on time because I very rarely get time off during the week so this gives me a chance to catch up on…”

“Oh no don’t say it.”

“Oh you know it.”

“I can’t believe you watch that crazy Spanish soap opera.” Jared said but he was smiling and dropped down into the couch next to her.

 

Jared may have moved down to Samantha to do his own thing but he was still the Prince’s Omega so he rang for a guard to drive them to the hospital later on that evening and then after spending a couple of hours with Sam, got drive through burgers on the way home as there was no food in Sam’s house.

“Oh my God I missed these burgers.” Jared said between bites of cheese and bacon and fries.

“When was the last time you had them?”

“When was the last time we had them?” Jared asked in reply

“What?”

“Well there’ a full kitchen here so you know, but you get tired of gourmet sometimes and you just want sauce running down your chin.”

“Where does Jensen take you then?”

“Ah yeah…so Sam looks good. He should be out in a couple of days even if he is on crutches. How long can you stay for?”

“I took a week to start with, we’ll see if we’ve driven each other bat shit crazy by then.”

“You guys get on great.”

“Yeah now we’re adults and live apart but you remember what it was like with your brother and sister, you want to kill each other when you’re kids.”

“Difference between me and you is it almost happened in my family.”

“Oh shit Jared, sorry I forgot.”

“I wasn’t saying it to make you feel bad Samantha I was just saying I know what you mean.” Jared said as they climbed out of the car and Jared nodded the guard on his way

“So you’ve avoided even mentioning Jensen all day and you change the topic every time I bring it up which is highly unusual for mates so what’s going on?”

“I’d rather not talk about it but we’re having a break, re-evaluating.”

“Um Jared don’t take this the wrong way but shouldn’t you have done that before he knocked you up? I mean you’re carrying the heir of Ackland, that’s pretty final isn’t it?”

“Samantha I love Jensen and getting pregnant, having pups, that’s pretty much my role in life but we’re just reassessing my role in Jensen’s life.”

“You’re his husband Jared.”

“Yeah but do I need to be? Remember I told you right at the beginning, I never wanted that, I’m not smart enough or trained enough to be by his side like that.”

“And I said that was B.S and Jensen has faith.”

“But does he? When was the last time you saw me on tv with Jensen?”

“Ummm.”

“Marrying a Prince isn’t a fairy tale happy ending Samantha.”

“So what now?”

“I get to hang out with you but also get some breathing space, and he gets breathing space and we go from there.”

“Are you talking separation and divorce.”

“Jensen will always be my mate and I am carrying the heir of Ackland but I want my life to mean more, stand for more than that and if divorcing Jensen gets me that…”

“Jared…” Samantha gasped

“I don’t go anywhere; I don’t do anything. If I was just his mate I could be my own person and he could just come to me when he wanted.”

“Jensen is Alpha Jared so you need him more than he needs you. You’re willing to put yourself through the physical pain of not being near him to have some freedom?”

“I am pointless up there Samantha. Yes, Jensen needs me biologically and I get on well with Alan and Donna but they all have jobs, get to go outside, I am in the palace all day every day, no one talks to me because I have nothing to talk about. They are out visiting hospitals, charities, senators, I’m in here playing PS2 and going to the gym. I’m not invisible but I’m not thought of.”

“Jensen must talk to you when he comes home at night.”

“Not really. He curls up with me and watches TV or catches up on notes from the day or for the next day. It’s very quiet in our suites.”

“And when you go out?”

“I just said I don’t go out. Those four walls are it.”

“No I mean when you and Jensen go out.”

“We don’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well you were there for the whole courting thing so you know it was all at the palace and since then we just don’t go out.”

“Dates?”

“Never had one.”

“Movies?”

“If Jensen wants to see a movie a copy gets sent here.”

“Drives?”

“Jensen doesn’t have time for that and if he did, what? We’d just be in the car with a guard.” Jared shrugged

“I don’t know what to say. Part of me wants to say marriage isn’t always fluffy bunnies, it’s real life and part of me wants to say what more do you want you live in a castle but part of me also wants to hit Jensen.”

“It’s not his fault Samantha. He’s a Prince he’s got a million other things to worry about.”

“Yes he is a Prince which means he can employ people to worry about those things while he worries about you, you’re his mate Jared.”

“I guess I’m just getting itchy feet you know, going from traveling to being here all the time.”

“What’s really going on Jared?”

“Nothing Samantha, bed and then we’ll go buy some board games before we head into the hospital tomorrow, I have a feeling I can kick Sam’s ass at UNO.”

 

The next day saw Jared and Samantha back at the hospital tormenting Sam with board games. After a couple of hours and Jared ignoring his phone ringing a couple of times Samantha asked Jared to head down to the kiosk for snacks so she could chat with Sam in private.

“Jared.”

“Dr Day…” he said with a smile

“Hey what’d I say.” She fake scowled

“Felicia.” He answered

“What are you doing here?”

“Ah, my guard got shot so I’m here visiting him.”

“You didn’t do it did you?”

“What!” he yelped

“Kidding, you’re the most passive person I know.”

“Well looks are deceiving. What are you doing here? This isn’t your hospital.”

“Well we _were_ doctors are spread a little thin so if one of us is off sick another does a road trip. Hey what are you doing right this second?”

“Well I was sent for snacks but I think that’s just so the humans could have some time.”

“Come with me?”

“Sure.” He said and started following her

“Really just like that? Won’t your Alpha…”

“I have someone.” Jared said and nodded to the guard silently following

“Of course. You’re not a normal Omega are you?” she said with a smile and started walking, “How’s the pregnancy going?”

“Do you have pups?”

“Ah no my Omega didn’t have an ideal childhood and can’t have children.” She said quietly

“I’m really sorry Felicia.”

“She’s my mate so I figure it wasn’t meant to be, God obviously has other plans for us.”

“What about an incubator, sorry, surrogate?”

“We thought about it but we don’t want to encourage that practice.”

“It makes me so angry because I’m sure some Omegas would be happy to surrogate, same as with humans but the wolves have managed to make it into almost slavery, making Omegas that have been abandoned, rejected by their families and placed into homes, do it without consent.”

“You speak like you have firsthand knowledge.”

“I’m an incubator baby. Found out when my parents were considering sending me to home to probably suffer the same fate.”

“I’m sorry Jared.”

“Don’t be, I lived, I survived and I’m now married to a Prince.”

“That doesn’t make all the trauma magically disappear.”

“No it doesn’t.”

“So here we are.” She said as she opened a door into a small room with six babies in there.

“Where are we?” Jared almost whispered as he looked around at babies in little incubator cribs hooked up to tubes and cords

“It’s neonatal ICU.”

“Oh my God.” Jared said as he surged forward. Felicia watched as this huge man bent down and almost pressed his face to the glass and his hands were twitching as if he wanted to reach in and touch.

“Sometimes parents live a distance away from the hospital and can’t be here all the time because they have to work to afford this care.”

“These babies are alone?” he gasped

“Not really, nurses and doctors come in and volunteers come in to just hold them, give them warmth and human touch when their parents can’t be here.”

“Can I?” Jared whispered

“Well you have to wash up and gown up but yeah if you have a little time.”

“Yeah of course.” Jared said before going over to his guard and asking him to go tell Samantha where he was.

After another hour Samantha came and joined him and they sat there for another hour just whispering back and forth and gurgling at the babies as they held and rocked them.

The eventually went back and had dinner with Sam before heading back to the palace. When they got to Sam’s house Jensen was just walking down the path

“Where have you been?” was his harsh greeting which automatically put Jared on the defence no matter the warm feeling he felt when he saw him

“At the hospital visiting Sam.”

“I rang and you didn’t answer.”

“Sorry left my phone in the car.” Jared lied as Samantha walked past them and into the house

“You said that you would be here if I needed to see you.” Jensen said flatly

“So you thought instead of sitting in our suite all day every day waiting for you I would just sit here? The idea of this Jensen was for me to get some breathing space.”

“I was just wanting to see if you wanted to have dinner with us?”

“Us?”

“Mum and dad and me.”

“Sorry Jensen but we had dinner with Sam at the hospital.” Jared said before turning and starting to walk inside

“You lied.” Jensen said

“You can think that if you want but so did you. You said you would give me space. One day is not space Jensen. This is serious, I’m not eating dinner with your family to make you all feel better.”

“I haven’t told mum and dad. Figured there was no point.”

“Yeah let’s not tell mommy that the naughty Omega is trying to think for himself and have a life. You think you’re just humouring me but you’re going to have to tell them if I don’t come back Jensen.”

“Is that it? Is that what’s going through your head?”

“No, going through my head is I need time and you’re not giving me that.”

“You know I could use my Alpha on you.”

“And you know that would be the last thing you ever do when it came to me.” Jared hissed and walked inside

 

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck’ were the words echoing through Jensen’s head as he walked away. That wasn’t how it was meant to go. He had all these ideas of how he was going to tell Jared he missed him and wanted to spend time with him. He had thought having dinner with his parents would be a place to start before asking him out on a proper date. Where the hell had that gone all wrong? He had been worried when Jared hadn’t answered the phone and had even checked in with his guard to make sure everything was ok but could he say that? No! He had to accuse him of not being there when he wanted him. As he walked through the grounds Jensen started questioning himself, is that really what he thought of Jared? Someone who was just sitting around waiting for him to acknowledge him? Geez he was treating him like a pet, worse, a neglected pet. He knew he was there so just went to him when he wanted him but every other time didn’t even give him a thought, well he did, but not the right kind. Jensen realised he was going to have to talk to his parents because right at this moment with the way things were going and Jared’s attitude towards him, maybe this really was the end. It made him sick in the stomach and made his chest ache but he loved Jared and was finally thinking about him and what he wanted and if this is what he wanted, what would make him happy, living in a different part of the grounds as just his mate, he would do that for him. Even if it broke his heart.

 

“Jensen you’re an idiot but then we all are.” His mother said over the dinner table.

“I’m sorry son it didn’t occur to either of us that you were going through this, why didn’t you come and talk to us.” His father said

“It all happened so quickly. I thought I had it under control right up until the point it hit the fan big time. It was only two days ago he was attacked and in that time my whole life, our whole marriage, had been turned upside down. I was trying to do the right thing, I got the doc out, I got the psychologist out, I thought I had this and then suddenly he’s packing his bags and moving out.”

“Did you know he wasn’t happy?”

“No! But as been pointed out to me by the doc and Chris I don’t really know anything.”

“This is our fault Alan.”

“How is this our fault?”

“We spent his whole childhood teaching him how to be king but we haven’t taught him how to be human. Yes, as a king he can’t show weakness but as a husband and a mate he should be able to relax his guard.”

“It’s not your fault guys it’s life. I was gay, I knew I was gay and so, as a prince, I didn’t have any relationships in college, hell I didn’t even have sex in college. Jared is my first everything, I’m just blindly finding my way and obviously doing a shit job at it.”

“Yes but if we had taught you how relationships are meant to work…”

“Mum you can’t teach that, every relationship is different. When Chris and I were talking about mates and ‘the one’ he always raved about that lore because of his parents and I always said I didn’t believe in it because of your marriage. It never occurred to me you were mates because you’re so calm and rational.”

“Now we are but we didn’t start like that son. When we were learning to be together and live together we went through the same thing. See that vase on the dresser?”

“Yes sir.”

“That used to be a nice Dalton vase until your mother threw at me in a fit of rage because I ordered her to do something. Can’t even remember what is was now.”

“And then there was the time you stupidly put your fist through that wall because I wouldn’t obey you.” Donna replied with a soft smile.

“I honestly think the reason Alphas won’t let Omegas have guns is because they would get shot.” Alan snorted

“Instead they just move out.” Donna said

“What!” Jensen yelped

“The suites you and Jared are in used to be my suites. I think I lived in them for six months.”

“You and dad were apart for six months?” he gasped

“We were in the same house and we could go to each other when we needed to but yeah we lived apart until we found a way to live together. Of course it would have been better if you and Jared had discovered all this before he got pregnant but…”

“Jesus you and dad, Chris and Jo, me and Jared, they make this mating thing out to be the ultimate love story but it’s not really is it?”

“Generations ago it probably was. Fifteen-year-old Alpha bang chest, hit thirteen-year-old Omega over head with club and drag them back to cave where they completely submit and simper over their mate. But we have encouraged our Omegas to think for themselves, use their brains, live a life thank God. But that means they come to their mate with their own thoughts and personalities which makes life so much more interesting and exciting but it does come with a down side. Clashes as lives fit together I think are more common then we know now.”

“Something needs to be done about that. Should there be some kind of class in school…”

“No not everyone believes in mates or lives their lives like that. That generalises it too much.”

“Free counselling?”

“Something to think about.” Alan shrugged, “Some kind of program or clinics set up? If we’re going to encourage Omegas to be able to think for themselves and if we’re going to encourage Alphas to think of them as equal as possible, maybe we should look at setting up centres or programs where they can go for support. I mean if we’re two generations and three couples who have gone through this it’s safe to say other mates are going through it and having as as hard a time as we did.”

“I gotta go tell Jared.” Jensen jumped and up and promptly sat down again, “I forgot.”

“No go tell him Jensen. This is what this whole thing is about right? You not talking or sharing. I think this is something he’d be excited to hear about and would even want to take part in. What you said tonight is right, we all promised Jared something we didn’t follow through on but like the driving, license law this is something he can be involved in.”

“Thanks mum, thanks dad.”

“Jensen this isn’t solve all. He’s not gonna say great and move back in and don’t push him to. Talk to him, share with him, let him do his own thing at his own pace.” Donna said and Jensen gave her a soft smile and a kiss on the cheek


	12. THE HEALING BEGINS

“What?” Jared asked coldly when he opened the door

“Jay I’m sorry about before, that’s not how I wanted that to go down.”

“Yeah me too.” He immediately relented

“Come for walk for a few minutes?”

“Why?”

“I just had dinner with mum and dad and I told them about us and I just want to talk to you about what happened tonight. You’re my husband, you’re the first person I thought of when I wanted to share this with someone.”

“Ok.” Jared said and stepped outside. Jensen restrained himself from touching his husband or taking his hand but his whole body was vibrating with the need to feel him.

As they walked Jensen told Jared about Jo almost leaving Chris and what he had learned about his parents and the thought which was just the embryo of an idea at the moment.

“Shit Chris and Jo and your parents?”

“Yeah as you said Jay mating or saying I love you is not a cure all.”

“I think the idea of a clinic or counselling is a great idea Jen and maybe there could even be other services for Omegas offered also.”

“There is a lot to go through before we can even start looking into whether this is viable but I need you, we need you and want you to part of this Jared.”

“Yeah sure Jensen always happy to help and participate, gives me something to do.”

“This isn’t to keep you amused or entertained Jay this is because you are a vital asset when it comes to projects like this, same as the drivers’ licence study you are doing, I should have told you I believe in you and I should have told you I had talked to the Transport Minister. It’s not that I don’t believe in you it’s just that I don’t tell you I do.”

“Thanks Jensen.” Jared said as he escorted him back to Sam’s door.

“I know you need me to stay away so you can think but do you think you might want to have dinner with me, not tomorrow night but the night after?”

“Yeah sure.” Jared said and gave him a soft smile before turning and going inside leaving Jensen standing there feeling lost and a little cold.

 

The next day Jared was back up at the hospital. He entertained Sam for a while and then wandered along to baby ICU again.

“Is it ok if I come in?” He asked a nurse and she smiled and nodded and that’s where Felicia found him an hour later

“Mr Ackles the baby whisperer.” She said with a smile as she came in

“I feel so useless around them, they’re so tiny and so frail.”

“These are the lucky ones. Not all make it and of course there is never enough of these cribs to go around.”

“You mean babies die because you don’t have enough of these?”

“We do everything we can and we send them to other hospitals if they have spare cribs but same as with every department of every public facility, there is never enough funding. We could have double the number of these and they would probably be in use most of the time.”

“You’re not trying to sales pith me are ya doc cause you know I’m just Omega.”

“Yes but you are married to a prince.”

“I am sure they get requests all day every day but I can look into it for you.”

“Jared I’m not saying you have to go to bat for me but if it’s alright with you I’d like to anonymously tweet that you were seen here. Any publicity is good publicity.”

“I think you’re optimistic in what you hope to achieve, again just an Omega but come back and see me in half an hour.” Jared said before handing over the baby and pulling out his phone.

Jared spoke to the PR team and got directions on what he can and can’t do. He can’t look like he is favouring a certain hospital or charity but it could be a general tweet. Eventually the team said they would send someone over to do a tweet and approve a tweet. There wasn’t too much concern, being just an Omega and just the husband of a prince and someone who is not seen in public they didn’t think there would be that much interest.

Half an hour later Felicia walked back down the hallway to the palace PR team and the hospital PR team. She was asked to open up to Twitter and hand her phone over and two minutes later a tweet went out about a certain Prince’s husband being seen nursing babies in the ICU but didn’t want it publicised. Then another tweet went out from a separate account with a photo of Jared sitting in a rocking chair, head bowed, hair hiding his face and the identity of the baby with the caption #PrinceConsort #forthebabies.

“Thanks Jared.”

“I don’t think it will achieve much but anything I can do.” He said with a smile.

After lunch Sam was given the all clear to go home so armed with crutches and an appointment at the physio they all climbed into the SUV heading back to the palace.

After they got him set up in the lounge Jared said he was going shopping and shushed Samantha when she wanted to come too.

Jared loaded up a trolley with food and necessities anything he could think of for the next week and headed to the register. He was dressed casually and wearing a beanie and his guard was also just in jeans and plaid ambling along beside him actually doing some of his own shopping too.

 

Jensen was sitting in a meeting when Chris stuck his head in and waved his phone before pointing at Jensen’s and Jensen pulled his out to see notifications on twitter, he looked at Chris with raised eyebrows and Chris nodded as if to say open them.

#PrinceConsort seemed to be having some kind of trend and Jensen gasped and almost dropped his phone before opening the tweets. He could see a tweet posted by Dr Day and then an anonymous tweet showing Jared at the hospital. Jensen had assumed he had just been going to keep Sam happy but apparently it was more than that and the photo of Jared sitting in the rocking chair pulled at Jensen’s heart almost bringing tears to his eyes.

But that wasn’t all #PrinceConsort #noairs showed photos of Jared shopping at the local supermarket. The last one showed him smiling at the young cashier and having a laugh with her, that one was titled #PrinceConsort #dimples. They were his dimples they were not for anyone else to see or comment on. He was feeling jealous and possessive all in one and he let out a growl

“Sorry gentleman.” He said politely as people turned to look at him.

Jared and his guard got back to Sam’s house and after they had unpacked all the groceries Jared was advised he was needed at the palace, the queen was requesting his presence.

“Your Highness.” Jared said as he walked into the room full of people.

“Jared don’t be silly, come and sit down. It has just been brought to my attention you are trending.”

“I Beg your pardon?” he asked with eyes wide

“You’re trending on twitter.”

“What?” Jared yelped and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Not only was there Felicia’s tweet and the PR tweet at the hospital, over the last few days other people had taken his photo surreptitiously and were now happy to share. There were also the photos at the grocery store and Jared handing money to a homeless man. It had only been a couple of dollars and it had been over in seconds but a photo can make something seem bigger, longer, more in-depth

“I’m so sorry Your Highness.”

“Jared don’t apologise. We definitely don’t stand by the adage all publicity is good publicity but all of this is good publicity.”

“I was just shopping. Who the hell takes photos of someone shopping?”

“You need to read more gossip mags.” Someone said behind him.

“Anyway now this has happened the PR team and legal team are just going to go over a few things with you. As much as you like to think you are just an Omega Jared you are more than that so you need to know what you can and can’t do and say and be seen doing in public. I know we briefly went through all this when you first moved in but their going go through it a little more now.”

“I didn’t ask for this.”

“No but it’s happening and it’s a good thing Jared. It’s getting you out there and eventually it will be a good medium to get your opinions and projects heard. Social media is the way of the future and it makes sense that the youngest of the family would be the fore runner in this. Keep it up Jared.”

“How does Jensen feel about all this?”

“Isn’t that the whole point of you being at Sam’s house. To do your own thing and be your own person?”

“But he is still my husband and my Alpha.”

“Well I think the girl who tweeted about your dimples should be fearing for her life but I don’t think Jensen will be upset at you.” The queen joked and Jared groaned

“And as an added bonus I have been advised that a number of people have rung asking about the babies.”

“You mean it worked?” he yelped

“Yes it did and we have been giving them details of companies that supply this equipment if they want to donate. I think you might want to consider setting up a charity site so people can donate money or products as we can’t be seen favouring one hospital above another.”

“Doesn’t the royal family already have an organisation for that?”

“We do but it’s old and dated and most of the money comes in from established families or companies looking for tax write offs. I think if we get you a site younger people will look at it, follow it. You as a younger person can tell them it doesn’t matter if they donate a dollar or a hundred dollars, every cent counts. The PR Team having been looking at getting you your own Facebook Page and site.”

“This is just one day, a couple of photos, this could all be over tomorrow. My fifteen minutes of fame.”

“I don’t think so Jared and if you want to work on it it doesn’t have to be.” The queen said before turning to the room, “Can you please excuse us.” She said and waited until the door closed on the last person.

“Jared I know we have let you down, not just Jensen but all of us. We made promises and said we would include you in things and we didn’t but I think this is it, this is your niche. You have the drivers licence thing that you are looking into and I know Jensen talked to you about the project we discussed last night. Small tweets or posts on face book, obviously vetted first, can be your connection to Omegas or mating couples alike. Let them know we know, we’re just like them, have had ups and downs. We’re all just human and I think you, more than any of us, can make the public relate. They feel you are more accessible and casual, not so wound up and full of royal conditions, restrictions.”

Can I think about it? This is a big thing for me, I was just floating around the palace last week and now just because I had my photo taken in a hospital all this is being set up?”

“Yes absolutely, especially since you’re pregnant at the moment, I don’t want to put any more on you than you can handle but think about it. I think this is what you’re looking for. It’s a cause, it’s being in contact with people but still safely and securely. It’s something you can do at your own pace with no pressure”

“Thank you and Donna you haven’t let me down, never.”

“Well we have differing opinions on that, you can go and send everyone back in, think about it and let me know what you decide.” She said as she leant over and gave him a kiss on the cheek

 

Jared walked out of the queen’s office to find Jensen standing there

“Jen I’m sorry I never meant…” he was silenced by Jensen’s lips landing on his. He let out a whimper of surprise and his husband just moaned softly as he put his hands on his hips and walked him backwards until he was up against the wall. He then slid his tongue along Jared’s lips until Jared sighed and opened up and his tongue dived in claiming what was his. They licked into each other and their tongues twined and teeth nibbled on lips and they drank each other in again as Jensen’s hand slid up and gripped into Jared’s hair holding him tight and still so he could take everything, every breath, every taste. Jared let out a groan and pushed against Jensen letting him feel how affected he was by this and Jensen pulled back and sighed before resting his forehead on his husband’s.

“Those dimples are mine.” He husked and then groaned low in his throat when Jared blushed, “Fuck I love when you blush.”

“I’m sorry Jen I didn’t know that was going to happen.”

“That photo of you holding that baby, beautiful Jay, beautiful, that will be you with our peanut soon.” Jensen said as his hands lightly fluttered over Jared’s stomach

“It killed me to see those little babies, so small, so helpless.”

“I know, you feel so much, you see so much, I didn’t want you to hurt by going to places like that. But if you being there helped bring it to people’s attention.”

“I was just meeting with your mum, they have all these plans, all these ideas that they were throwing at me.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Do you have time?”

“For you always.” Jensen said

 

They went and sat on a bench in the garden while Jared ran through everything that had happened that day and Jensen listened and made appropriate and positive points telling Jay that he could do this and that this was perfect for him being out there but not being in the thick of it, an excellent place to start. They talked for over an hour before Jared looked down at his watch

“Crap I’ve gotta go, I told Samantha I’d cook tonight.”

“You can cook?”

“Don’t go looking all surprised just cause you can’t. You know I can cook, I lived by myself before we married remember.”

“You lived with a pack, I just assumed other people cooked.”

“So rude, so rude.” Jared teased as he got up. “I’ll see you tomorrow night?”

“Yeah of course, where do you wanna go?”

“What do you mean?”

“For dinner, date night.”

“You wanna go out? I thought I was just coming up to you.”

“No Jay this is a proper date. Where d’ya wanna go?”

“I have no idea.” His mind was blank, “Where were you thinking?”

“Oh man we suck at this” Jensen grumbled with a pained expression on his face and Jared snorted out a laugh

“You are my Alpha and you are the Prince of this great land I trust you.” Jared said as he walked away

“Helpful Jay that’s really helpful.” Jensen yelled sarcastically and Jared turned around and blew him a kiss before walking away.

Jensen stood there with a dumb smile on his face feeling more relaxed then he had in days. Maybe there was light at the end of the tunnel


	13. THE HITS JUST KEEP ON COMING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry boys - I have missed you over the last 2 weeks but I was at a place in my life where I would have divorced you or killed you off just because of my pain - welcome back

“Monster Trucks?”

“Yeah Monster trucks.”

“Have you lost your mind Chris?”

“What everyone loves Monster Trucks.”

“And where did you take Jo on your first date?”

“I don’t know, some girly restaurant” Chris shrugged

“And yet you’re suggesting Monster Trucks?”

“You’re a dude, he’s a dude.”

“You’re an idiot.” Jensen said and burst out laughing

Chris had come to the suite this morning, knocked on the door and stuck his head around the corner

“Coffee?” Jensen had asked casually and he had come and sat down

“I’m sorry Jens, with everything I said the other night I never wanted this to happen, for him to move out, I just…”

“Forget it man, you’re my best friend, you’re allowed to voice your opinion but you can now help me figure out how to date.”

“Oh you are so screwed.” And it was over with a slap on the shoulder.

Jensen spent the day surfing the net trying to find first date suggestions although he was finding it difficult since he was married to, had made love to and gotten his mate pregnant but he was willing to try anything to get Jared back in his life and back in his bed. Not that he wanted sex although that would be fucking awesome, but he missed his warmth and his scent and his heartbeat in his ear as he slept and he had spent the last few nights tossing and turning and pacing.

 

Jared was feeling antsy and pacing Sam’s house, which wasn’t helping Samantha since she already had to deal with a frustrated and bored brother.

“Alright that’s it, out of the house, both of you, Jared you can walk Sam around the gardens.”

“I’m not a dog Samantha.” Sam hissed but headed to the front door on his crutches, eager for some movement and fresh air, as he swung open the door he almost copped a hand to the nose as someone was about to knock

“Mark?”

“Sorry Sam, how you feeling?”

“Well I’m not dying so no need for the funeral wreath.”

“It is not a funeral wreath it is roses and it’s for Jared.” Mark snarked

“Jared!” Sam yelled and Jared stuck his head around the corner

“Hey Mark.”

“Mr Ackles.” Mark said with a formal bow, so far out of character Jared had to bite his tongue not to laugh. “Your Highness would like to collect you at six o’clock this evening if that is suitable?” Mark said as he handed over the two dozen long stemmed roses

“That…that’s fine.” Jared stuttered out with a blush

“Excellent I shall let him know”, he said formerly before breaking into a more natural smile, “So how’s peanut doing?”

“Good, great actually, considering.” Jared said and rubbed his little bump

“Excellent. The PR team want to meet tomorrow to go over ideas for your Facebook page if that’s ok?”

“Sure.”

“And, ah, well the Alpha from your pack…” he didn’t finish before Jared let out a low menacing growl and the roses in his hands shook as his body trembled with rage. “…ah we’ll discuss that tomorrow.” Mark stuttered and stepped back

“Mark can you please organise a meeting with the legal team sometime this week also please.”

“Sure, have fun tonight.”

“Any ideas what’s…”

“Tut, tut, tut. No cheating Jared.” Mark said and wandered up the hill to the palace

“Oh God shoot me now.” Sam muttered looking at the star struck expression on Jared’s face

“Shoo you two, I’ll put those in water and you can go for a walk before Jared has to come back and make himself pretty.”

“Shit.” Jared yelped, “I don’t have anything to wear, I only brought casual stuff with me.”

“Well ring your brit and get him to bring you some clothes, then you’ll have an idea of where you’re going.” Sam said and Jared pulled out his phone.

Jared and Sam were sitting on a bench so Sam could rest his leg before they headed back.

“So as much as I have no problem with you staying with me Jared how long do you think this is going to go on for?”

“I don’t know Sam, I just needed to some time to breathe, to think.”

“Hey I get it but dude you’re kinda pregnant so the outcome is inevitable.”

“Yeah but doesn’t everyone have the right to not be taken for granted?”

“I don’t think he’s taking you for granted I just think he has a lot on his plate, a lot of responsibilities.”

“I’m not asking him to stop what he’s doing or to alter his life in any way but I just want him to think about me for one minute. I am stuck here all day every day Sam, we don’t do anything we don’t go anywhere.”

“Which is how it is with ninety-nine per cent of the population. This is real life Jared he doesn’t have to entertain you all the time, you’re not a spoiled princess.”

“No I’m not but I am human. My thoughts, my feelings, my opinions count.”

“Yeah they do but you weren’t really helping there were you? Yeah it sucks that you’re stuck here all day every day but whose fault is that? They may not have included you in things you thought you would or should be included in but that didn’t stop you from going out and finding your own thing to do be it study or a charity. Samantha said you were looking after little babies when coming to visit me in hospital?”

“Just holding them for a couple of hours, that’s all.”

“That’s not all Jared that’s a big thing for those babies and look at the attention you brought to the hospital. You could have been doing that months ago instead of sitting around here. Yeah maybe Jensen didn’t give you ‘permission’ to do things but he didn’t stop you from doing anything, you did, and Jensen really loves you Jared, I’m pretty sure anything you asked he would give, including this dumb ass idea of you moving out when you’re married to him and pregnant with his pup.”

“If you don’t want me here Sam just tell me.”

“Don’t be stupid of course I do but I need you to stop and think for a minute. Jensen literally left college, rescued your ass, married you which was a huge step for a royal to admit he is gay; and since then has been learning all he needs to about running this country. This is huge Jared, it’s not just another job he’s learning, he is learning to be ruler, to have millions of people relying on him to keep them safe. And while he’s doing all he’s doing he’s protecting you from the threats and the hate mail that come from a gay prince marrying an Omega and giving you the amount of freedom he has given you which even Samantha has said is unusual for Alphas and Omegas.”

“So what are you really saying Sam?”

“That you need to know the full picture before you pitch a fit and act like a spoiled brat.”

“Well they treat me like a child. I never asked to be hidden from the true facts. I never asked to be kept in the dark and wrapped in cotton wool. I am a grown man, a grown pregnant man…”

“You are a married and pregnant Omega and Jensen is doing exactly what a married and mated Alpha should be doing from what I understand. I get it, you’re in a shit situation, you’re a huge twenty-one-year-old male that happens to be Omega and you get to see how other huge twenty-one-year-old males live, be they human or Alpha and it’s conflicting and confusing but ever since I have known you I have heard Samantha and you talk about what you are and what your role in life is and I have read some of Samantha’s books so I could understand and fit in here and Jared you have got it pretty good here. That Elder had no right talking to you like he did the other day and you had every right to fulfil Florica’s wishes but Jensen also had the right to do what he did from what Samantha has told me he did. You can’t just run away because you think people are picking on you. You are married and pregnant, you need to act like an adult and stick around to work it out, work through it.”

“Says the man who isn’t married! Have you ever been married Sam?”

“No. I was engaged but she couldn’t be a cop’s wife, fair enough it’s a hard life.”

“And did you fight for it, try to work through it?” Jared snapped

Hey you don’t know the full story; you don’t get to judge…”

“Right back at you Sam.” Jared snapped and got up, stomping away and leaving Sam behind. “You might wanna go get your brother.” Jared said as he threw open the door of the house and walked down the hallway to the bedroom he was using.

“What happened?"

“Nothing.” Jared said and heard Samantha close the front door as she went out. He threw the few things he had brought with him into bag and was out the door before they came back.

 

Later that evening Jared was lurking outside Sam’s door, only because he didn’t want Jensen to know he was no longer there, he knew his mate would have a fit if he knew he was in the caravan, and it really wasn’t suitable, Jared had to think about what to do, where to go from here, but he could stay there tonight and maybe ask the Queen if there were spare rooms or another house he could stay in for a while. He hadn’t really resolved why he needed space from Jensen but he did need to look after himself and peanut and he wouldn’t put them at risk with stubbornness.

“Hi.” He said quietly as Jensen came into view.

“Jay you didn’t need to wait out here…”

“No I wanted to I wanted some fresh air”

“Jared.” Samantha cried as she threw open the door, their voices alerting her

“Come on let’s go.” Jared said to Jensen, ignoring her

“Jared Sam just…”

“I don’t want to talk about it now Samantha, Jen and I are going out, we’ll talk later.” Jared said and started walking away

“What’s going on?” Jensen said as he trotted to catch up to Jared’s big strides.

“Nothing just Sam voicing his opinion on me being a spoiled brat, same ol, same ol, everyone seems to have the same opinion; why does the Omega think he has a right to think or be treated any better than any other Omega in the world, nothing.” Jared said and kept walking

“Jay stop…”

“No Jen I really don’t want to talk about it and I don’t want it to spoil our night.” Jared said and then spun and looked him, “By the way you look hot.” Jared said as he looked at Jensen wearing black jeans and boots, a moss green jumper and a new style black fedora.

“Jay…”

“Jensen please.”

“Ok, ok, you lot gorgeous too by the way, kind a like a kid going to prom in an eighties movie.” Jared was wearing dark blue dress pants, a light blue dress shirt undone at the collar and a tie knotted loosely. He had on sneakers and his signature beanie.

“Hey!”

“No babe you look hot.” Jensen said as he leaned around Jared and opened the door of an SUV for him.

“Passenger seat?”

“Yeah babe it’s date night, just you and I”

“Really?” Jared asked with doubt

“No but I’m making it as close to date night as I can, they’ll be following us.”

“Where we going?”

“It’s a surprise but I think you’ll like it. Neither of us are really sitting in a public restaurant getting stared at kind of people so I made a few calls.” Jensen said as he smiled at him and started the car.

“I never had a prom.” Jared said into the silence a few minutes later

“What?”

“Because I was with the pack and not actually going to school I never had a prom, the closest I got probably was those eighties movies.”

“You didn’t miss much. Those movies, all high school movies make the prom out to be this huge, life changing experience but you’re just seeing the same kids you see every day just at night and dressed up a little better and then there’s the awkwardness of asking someone to go with you and the whole dancing thing.”

“You are a good dancer from what I remember.”

“We danced once, at our wedding, and you were high on pain killers, a yeti would have been a good dancer that night.”

“Geez I must have missed the memo that came out saying it was pick on Jared Padalecki day.” Jared muttered as he looked out the window,

“What did you just say?” Jensen gasped

“Nothing I said I must have…”’

“What did you just call yourself?”

“I don’t know…” Jared frowned in confusion

“You just said Jared Padalecki, not Ackles, Padalecki, is there something you want to tell me Jared?”

“I didn’t…I didn’t know I said that…I didn’t do it on purpose.” Jared whispered

“Is that where your mind is at?”

“No Jensen I didn’t do it on purpose, it just slipped out, I forgot.”

“What? That you’re married to me and have been an Ackles for three years?”

“No I forgot that you got me emancipated and I’m no longer a Padalecki.” Jared snapped, “Do you just want to forget about this and go home?” Jared sighed after a few minutes of tense silence

“No.” Jensen sighed, “Let’s just do this.”

“Well this will be fun.” Jared muttered and continued looking out the window surreptitiously wiping the tears away that slid down his face

“We’re here.” Jensen said a few minutes later and got out of the car and walked around to Jared’s door, “Jay!” he gasped when he saw the misery on his husband’s face

“I’m sorry.” Jared gulped and promptly burst into tears

“Oh hey come on, I’m sorry…” Jensen leaned in and undid Jared’s seat belt and turned him around so he was facing him

“I didn’t say it on purpose” he hiccupped out

“I know, I’m sorry, this isn’t how I wanted tonight to go. This is meant to be a date; we’re meant to be having fun.” Jensen whispered as he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to his husband

“I can’t…I can’t…too much…Sam” Jared was sobbing and murmuring nothing that made sense to Jensen.

“Come on Jay breathe for me, come on baby just breathe.” Jensen whispered as stepped in and ran his hands over Jared’s face to wipe the tears away and leaned down to drop light kisses on his lips.

“I’m sor…I’m sor…I’m sorry.” Jared sobbed out, “I’ve ruined everything, I always ruin everything.”

“Hey Jared stop talking like that. I need you to tell me what happened? What did Sam say? Come on baby why do you think you ruined everything?” Jensen asked softly. Jared sobbed and looked up and around him; Jensen had brought them to a mini-golf course and it looked like he had the place closed for the night so it was just them.

“Oh Jensen thank you, this is perfect.” Jared said and started crying even harder.

“Come on Jay.” Jensen said and pulled him out of the car before wrapping him in his arms absorbing his sobs and his trembling. “Let’s get inside and forget about everything for a couple of hours, it’s just you and me right now ok?” he whispered warmly and when Jared pulled his head off his shoulder to nod Jensen leaned forward and gave him a soft and gentle kiss. “You go wash your face and make yourself look pretty and I’ll go get us some weapons of mass destruction ok?” Jensen said and Jared nodded before wandering off. One guard followed Jared and Jensen motioned to the another one and told him get Sam on the phone right now.

“What did you do?” Jensen growled down the phone as soon as Sam answered

“Nothing I just told him what I thought of this whole situation. Of him moving out and in with me.”

“Sam I let him go to you because I trusted you to look after him. He’s hysterical at the moment, what did you say?”

“Hey I’m on your side Prince Jensen, I told him to stop acting like a spoiled brat and start acting like a married Omega.”

“I do not in any way shape or form need you on my side Sam. Why the hell would you say that to him. He’s pregnant and been through a hard week and the one person he thought he could come to just attacked him. What the fuck were you thinking? Are you high on pain killers?”

“No but he needs to see the real world for what it is…”

“I spend my whole life, my whole life Sam making sure he doesn’t see the real world. It is my job in life to keep him safe and happy, that’s it, that’s my role and you just ruined every single moment of the last three years, who do you think you are to make that decision?”

“He needs to…shut up Samantha…” he hissed

“What’s going on?” Jensen frowned

“Prince Jensen?”

“Samantha?”

“Jared took all his clothes.”

“What?”

“He took all his clothes and left here this afternoon, I don’t know where he came from when he met you tonight but he wasn’t with us. I had to tell you in case he doesn’t. He tries to be strong and proud but he’s pregnant so you need to know that, as his mate. He’ll kill me for telling you but you need to know.”

“Samantha I trusted you and your brother, you’re meant to be the two he can turn to when he can’t turn to me.” Jensen hissed

“I’m sorry Prince Jensen I had no idea Sam was going to do that or say that. If he wasn’t incapacitated I would leave here right now I am so angry.”

“Ok, ok, calm down, I think we all just need to calm down. Thanks for letting me know.” Jensen said and hung up the phone as Jared came out of the bathroom


	14. DATE NIGHT

Jensen smiled and handed Jared a golf putter when he got close enough

“Feel better?”

“Sorry.” Jared whispered with a blush, looking down at his feet shyly

“Jared you do not apologise for anything, you are my husband, for better or for worse, and I don’t ever want you to feel shy or embarrassed or scared to tell me anything and I never want you to hold back how you are feeling, I love that about you and babe you are pregnant at the moment so everything’s going to seem a little more intense.”

“Yeah.” Jared sighed and held his hand over his stomach

“And how is peanut doing?”

“I have, well we have if you have time, another appointment tomorrow just to make sure everything is ok.”

“Yeah of course.” Jensen said as he bent down and dropped a kiss on Jared’s shirted stomach

“Sorry I forgot to tell you sooner, it’s been a busy day.”

“Jay come and stay at the palace tonight, I’ll sleep in my room, you can sleep in and then we’ll go to the doctor together.”

“No it’s…hang on, did you talk to Samantha while I was in the bathroom?”

“Will you be angry if I say yes?”

“No, I should have known.” Jared sighed

“I wasn’t interfering I promise I just wanted to find out what that bloody idiot said.”

“And did he tell you?”

“He said he told you you have to start acting like a married Omega.”

“Yeah that about sums it up.”

“Were you going to tell me?”

“What?”

“That you packed your stuff? Where were you going to sleep tonight?”

“The caravan.”

“Jared…”

“Just for tonight and then I was going to go and see Donna.”

“Jared just stay in the suite, it’s your suite anyway, and I’ll move back next door.”

“Can I think about it?”

“Will you at least stay there tonight?”

“I will.”

“Then yes you can think about it. Have you ever played this before?”

“No but I’ve heard about it.”

“Come on it’ll be fun.” Jensen said and slid his hand into Jared’s. Just when he silently cursed himself for doing that and went to drop his hand Jared squeezed tight and interlocked their fingers making a wave of warmth slide over Jensen.

It was a nine-hole obstacle course and it was obvious by the second hole that Jared either lied about never playing or was a natural at dodging windmill blades and gorilla hands

“Am I being hustled?” Jensen huffed when Jared’s balled soared through the tunnel while Jensen’s was picked up by a mechanical flamingo and spat back at him

“No I promise.” Jared gasped on a laugh and Jensen just stopped and stared at him, glad he was finally lightening up and having a good time.

After a few more holes they came around a corner to find a picnic blanket set up. There were fairy lights scattered in the bushes, large pillows to sit on and platters of food spread across the ground. As Jensen came into view he nodded and the three guards melted into the bush, giving them some privacy.

“Jen this is beautiful.” Jared gasped

“Nah it’s just a rug and some food. Hungry?” Jensen said as he started walking forward

“Hey.” Jared said as he grabbed his arm and turned him to face him, “Don’t brush it off Jen this is beautiful and even if you didn’t do this yourself you thought of it, you thought of this place and it’s perfect. Thank you.”

“Come on let’s eat.” Jensen said as he looked down, he could feel his face warming

“I see what you mean now?”

“About what?”

“The blushing, you look fucking gorgeous.” Jared said and stepped forward to drop a light kiss on his husband’s lips.

“Shut up.” Jensen muttered but he could feel his skin getting warmer and heard Jared let out a delighted chuckle as he took a photo of the picnic set up with his phone.

They ate cold meat and salad and fresh baked bread and then Jensen pulled out chocolate mousse and whipped cream. There were moments of comfortable silence but there was also a lot of talking, catching up with what each other had been doing and light gossip about people they had met with or worked in the palace. Jared scooped the last of the mousse out of his plate and leaned over to put the empty china back in the basket. As he did he looked at Jensen and had Jensen been looking he would have seen his eyes darken and his tongue flick out to dampen his lips

“Where are the guards?” Jared asked lightly

“On the perimeter, I told them to stay well away from us.”

“Good.”

“What? Why?” Jensen asked and gasped as he met his mate’s eyes

“You have…uh…whipped cream…” Jared murmured before crawling forward and sticking his tongue out to lick away the whipped cream resting on the side of Jensen’s lips

“Oh” Jensen muttered but Jared just sucked up that sound as his lips slid sideways to settle on his husbands. Jensen practically whimpered as Jared kept his lips on his, licking and sucking as the rest of his body crawled forward and he straddled Jensen’s thighs.

Jensen let out a groan and put one hand on Jared’s hip while the other went to his hair, clasping it tight in his fist as he surged in, drinking hard and deep from his husband. He pushed his hips up so Jared could feel how he was affected just by this one kiss and having his husband in his lap. Jared pulled away

“Jen?” he husked

“Yeah?” he husked back

“That was a hustle.” Jared smiled and winked before sliding off Jensen and picking up his putter

“Asshole.” Jensen blurted and Jared just burst out laughing

“Come on babe.” He said and held out his hand to help Jensen up. Jensen stood and adjusted himself in his pants trying to get more comfortable and the only thing stopping him from a sexually frustrated melt down was the fact he could see Jared was just as affected by that kiss but he was smiling and had a skip in his step as he headed to the next hole.

“I win the next hole I get to do what I want to you.” Jensen called out as a joke but Jared spun around

“Really?” he purred “It’d have to be PG rated since we’re in public.”

“Oh there is a lot I can do that looks PG rated.” Jensen teased and laughed when Jared blushed

“Bring it.” Jared said and took off around the bend.

Both were trying to concentrate at the next hole but ended up in fits of laughter as they both failed over and over again. Jared kept hitting the back wall that had his ball flying back to him and Jensen’s kept getting eaten by a whale that slid across the green and then shot the ball out his spout.

“What the fuck? This is unwinnable.” Jensen cursed as he stared at the whale, the wall, a rock and the hole.

“Come on babe you can do it?”

“What about you? You’re not doing any better than me.”

“Yeah but if you do it you get all this.” Jared said as he pointed at himself

“Are you teasing me right now Ackles because I’m telling ya I could cut glass with my dick and you’re there looking all fucking gorgeous and hot and how the hell am I meant to concentrate when I’ve got that ass to look at.” Jensen sniped

“Ok let’s do this then.” Jared said and put his putter down and went to the end of the putting green before sitting down facing his husband

“Jay move, I could hurt you.”

“Yeah in your dreams you can’t even get past the whale.” Jared taunted

“And what if I do?” Jensen teased back as his cock hardened again

“You just concentrate on getting it past the whale Ackles.” Jared said and Jensen leaned down to put his ball on the starting tee. He rested his putter against the ball, looked up and saw Jared with his hands down his pants stroking himself, his whole body jerked and his ball shot off sideways. He heard Jared let out a snort of laughter but it sounded like it was coming from a distance as his whole focus was on that hand disappearing into the silk. He threw his putter to the side and in fast strides made it down to his husband. He then dropped down beside him on his knees, pushed Jared to the ground and then fell on top of him, straddling him.

“You are one cocky little bastard aren’t you.”

“I was just trying to inspire you.” he whispered as he looked deep into Jensen’s eyes

“Oh you inspired me alright.” Jensen said as his hand slid down and he undid Jared’s pants

“Jen we can’t do this here.”

“Oh yeah we can, no one can see us, the guards are at the perimeter, the security cameras are turned off and, I never thought I would say this, but we’re hidden behind a giant whale.”

“Jen I don’t care what you say I am not stripping down in a putt putt course.”

I don’t want you stripping down baby boy I just want your pants down enough for me to suck you so hard your eyes are gonna cross.”

“Jen…” Jared said but it came out as a stuttered whimper

Jensen dropped his mouth onto his husbands and dove into his darkness as his hand continued sliding under Jared’s boxers.  Jared’s hands meanwhile had slid up to Jensen’s hips and were holding on tight as his own hips slowly rose pushing his hard cock against his mate’s hand.

Once he had Jared’s sizeable for an Omega cock through the slit of the boxers and into his hand he slowly raised his head and slid down his mate’s body, lightly kissing his belly as he went past

“Jen.”

“Fuck I need to taste you Jay, I need your scent on me and in me.” Jensen growled low in his throat before he dropped his head and lightly ran his tongue over the slit of Jared’s cock tasting the ambrosia.

Words or sounds were spewing out of Jared but it was all just pure mutterings as Jensen kitten licked and stroked his hardening cock. Jared’s hips thrust up and his head fell back onto the ground as sensations ripped through him, it had been awhile since he and Jensen had been like this and being pregnant made everything so much more sensitive and Jared didn’t think he would be able to hold off much longer.

“Jen I’m...I’m gonna…”

“Fuck yeah Jay do it, come on me.” Jensen growled and dropped his head again sucking in short hard bursts

“Where the fuck did you learn that?” Jared whimpered and then cried out as he lost control and came down his husband’s throat. He put a hand over his eyes and lay there gasping as he literally saw stars

“Roll over baby, hands and knees.”

“Jen?” Doubtful

“Trust me Jay.” Jensen said and Jared rolled over

He heard a zipper and suddenly he felt the weight of his husband on his back as Jensen slid his cock up and down Jared’s crack, the satin of his boxers and his slick making the slide warm and wet and every now and then his cock would get stuck on his rim and they would both groan low in their throats. Jared could feel Jensen’s body start to tremble and knew he was close so he decided to push him over the edge by throwing his head back, baring his throat and moaning “Bite me Alpha.”

Jensen’s head dropped, his teeth sank into Jared and he unloaded across his back

“Fuck I love you.” He whispered as he came down from his orgasm

“I’m coming back to you.”

“No Jay no, I didn’t do this to get you back.” Jensen said as he sat up and turned Jared around

“I know that Jensen but I want to, I need to. We haven’t solved everything but us being apart isn’t going to help the situation.”

“How about a compromise, you come back to the palace and I will move back into my suite. You still get some space but we’re still close.”

“Love you Ackles.”

“Love you too Ackles.” Jensen replied. He helped Jared up and wiped him down with his handkerchief that was still damp from Jared’s tears earlier. Once they were both dressed as respectably as they could Jensen looked up at Jared, “So have we given up on this thing yet?”

“Ah yeah.” Jared said and they headed back towards the car. “Do you mind if I post the photo of the picnic on Twitter?”

“Ah…whata ya gonna say?”

“Two words only, date night.”

“Sure.” Jensen said and took Jared’s hand, raising it to his lips and kissing it as he smiled at him.


	15. WHAT WEDDING ANNIVERSARY?

Jared rolled over in his bed the next morning and reached for his phone to see what the time was. He saw he had Twitter notifications and opened the app. His photo had a thousand likes and two hundred retweets. It wasn’t huge, there were people out there who got tens of thousands of likes but it still made a knot in his stomach to know that many people were interested.

Jensen had driven him back to the palace last night, walked him to his room and gave him a light kiss on the lips before turning and walking down the hall. It was surreal to know Jensen was only a door away and although he had missed having him in bed with him he had still slept better than he had since the attack.

He now lay there gently rubbing his growing belly and looking at the ceiling as he thought about the doc’s appointment today. He felt fine, the bruising had gone and there had been no side effects of the attack but he still felt nervous about today. He was interrupted by a knock on his door.

“Come in.”

“Sir.”

“Morning Mark.”

“Prince Jensen is asking if you would like to join him for breakfast before the appointment?”

“That would be great thanks Mark, just some fruit salad and tea thanks.” Jared said as he threw back the covers.

“I have made an appointment with the legal team this afternoon if that suits you? Your old pack is making noises so it seemed like a good idea to move that along.”

“Thanks Mark. Hey can you and I sit down for a few minutes later this afternoon?”

“Of course. Prince Jensen has an appointment this afternoon which continues into dinner and you should be done by late afternoon.”

“Thanks.” Jared said with a small smile although he felt a little lost finding out Jensen wouldn’t be here for dinner, he was trying to tell himself it didn’t matter, this is what he wanted but he still sighed as he headed towards the bathroom.

 

The doctor’s appointment went fine although Jared was told to still not exert himself too much. The ultrasound was clear but the doc explained that the bruising could cause slight bleeding, leading to blood clots leading to etc etc, Jared freaked but Jensen held his hand and listened as the doc talked.

After the appointment Jensen excused himself as Chris appeared and he headed off to start his day. Jared unpacked the bag he brought back from Sam’s and then had some lunch before going to meet with the legal team.

As well as the legal team being in the room there were a couple of PR people there too. Although they weren’t a hundred percent upset at Jared’s tweet last night they did reiterate that they would prefer he ran things through them before posting willy nilly. He answered that he had cleared it with Jensen first and they nodded but again said check with them before tweeting. Jared then had the joy of the legal team. He wanted this meeting firstly to find out what he could do about Florica and to also discuss the pack. The police were already aware of the attack due to Sam being shot and taken to hospital so an investigation had been opened and the police were interviewing Sam today. They then wanted to talk to Jared to back up Sam’s story and also identify the suspects.

“Will someone be with me while I talk to the police?” Jared asked quietly. He was missing Jensen at the moment as all this information was thrown at him, sometimes he really did feel like a naïve kid and although he knew this team, these people, were here for him, he still had to battle in his head that they were here to help and not just because his husband was a prince. He had to tell himself he was worthy of this help although he could sense a couple of the Alpha’s in the team were questioning that.

“Two of us will be with you through the entire process.” A younger solicitor said as she smiled at him.

“Now Florica…” Jared said as he sat straight in his chair

“This request would have been easier were we discussing this before the attack but now we’re in a situation where you want to sign over your executor duties to the elders of your pack even after they sent men after you. I know part of the proviso was that you got to go and visit Florica but I can’t see that being an option now, we can’t guarantee your safety.”

“Maybe we can set up some type of visiting schedule when I’m there a certain day and they have to stay away at that time?”

“That can be suggested. Mr Ackles you are pregnant and I understand you were injured during this attack, given this has occurred and your history with this pack are you sure you want to continue forward with attempting to stay in contact with the pack and Florica.”

“Florica, I only want to stay in contact with Florica, she is like a mother to me, but she is part of that pack.”

“Well the pack doesn’t have legal counsel so we are attempting to negotiate with an Elder but he is very set in his ways and is refusing to negotiate.”

“Tell him that I will go the media, give a story about what happened to me and I will name all pack members if he doesn’t co-operate.”

“We can’t allow that…”

“And I would never do it but he doesn’t need to know that. It’s a bluff.”

“I like how you think Mr Ackles, we’ll give it a go.”

Jared then sat through the legal jargon of what can and can’t be posted on Facebook and Twitter and then the PR team came in and went over the same damn thing. How the hell did one tweet to help Felicia turn into _him_ having to get hours of lectures to make sure he didn’t put the Ackles name at risk? He was beginning to think it was so not worth it but sat there and bit his tongue as they droned on.

He finally got out the meeting and was starving, it didn’t occur to any of the suits to feed the pregnant 6’4” Omega so Jared messaged Mark to meet him in the kitchen. Jensen was eating out so Jared could have an early dinner before hitting the media room for some Netflix. He had got himself into Sons of Anarchy so was looking forward to having a marathon.

“Sir?”

“Mark please go back to calling me Jared. This thing between me and Jensen has nothing to do with you and calling me Sir all the time makes me feel uncomfortable…hang on, unless you don’t want to help me anymore?” Jared asked as the thought suddenly occurred to him. “I get it, you’ve been with Jensen and his family for years, if you don’t wanna be my assistant, for use of a better word, anymore I understand.”

“Kid stop throwing yourself on the sword would you? Do I look like the kinda guy that would do something he didn’t want to do?”

“Well if you’re getting paid…”

“Still wouldn’t do it. Don’t need the money. I enjoy my job and having you around has definitely made it more interesting, never a dull moment really.”

“Is this a good thing or a bad thing?”

“Well I’m not your husband whom you seem to get great pleasure out of torturing so for me it’s a good thing.”

Hey I don’t torture…”

“You know what I mean.” Mark said and slid onto a stool beside Jared gesturing to one of the kitchen staff for a tea.

“It’s our wedding anniversary on Friday and despite everything that’s going on at the moment I would like to celebrate it somehow.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“First check his calendar.”

“He’s got meetings during the day but the evening is all yours.”

“Excellent.”

“I’ll slot it in.”

“No don’t, I kinda want it to be a surprise.”

“Ok.”

“I need to see the jeweller if possible, can you make me an appointment?”

“Go there or come here?”

“Go there thanks. And I’ll need flowers and barbeque.”

Flowers and…I beg your pardon?”

“Barbeque. Jensen loves ribs so…”

“I’ll talk to the kitchen”

“No Chris told me about a café they used to hang out at in college that they raved about. I’ll give them a call and someone can go get it.”

“Alright. So jewellery, flowers and barbeque, anything else I can help you with that is, you know, PG rated?”

“No thanks Mark, the rest I can handle.” Jared said with a wink

 

The next day Jared met with the jeweller. He had come up with the idea of a leather cuff with gold threaded through it and 2 Js, back to back like Jensen’s wedding ring in Gold linked in with gold buckles. The jeweller huffed a little at the short amount of time he had to create it but Jared soothed his ruffled feathers and told him he had faith in him.

He then went back and had his interview with the police; apparently Sam had asked to hang around and sit in with him but the police shot that idea down, wanting an unbiased view and it suited Jared fine to not have to spend time with him at the moment. He had a number of missed calls from Samantha but Jared could only handle one existential crisis at a time and at the moment it was his marriage he was concentrating on.

When he sat down to dinner that night with Jensen and talked of his day his husband got upset and said he should have told him what was going on so he could have been there with him

“It’s alright, I had lawyers with me.” Jared shrugged

“Yeah but that’s not the same as me being there for you Jay.”

“No it’s not but you have plans, meetings, things that need doing, I need to be able to do these things for myself.”

“Jay I know you can do them, you’re so smart and so strong but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to be there. Your whole complaint before you moved out was that I wasn’t thinking of you, wasn’t there for you; you need to tell me these things so I can be there, so I can offer support.”

“Yeah but Sam was right, I’m a married Omega and you’re a Prince helping to run a whole country of millions of people…”

“Sam is a bloody idiot and is lucky he still has a job here after all the crap he said to you. The only reason he’s still here is because he’s a friend of yours.”

“Yeah right.” Jared snorted

“Jay I know you’re pissed at him at the moment and rightly so but don’t make any judgements right now. I mean look what Chris and I went through. I had to sit there and listen to him tell me I am a useless husband and I have failed you and I could have fired him on the spot but I took a step back and calmed down and I think that’s what you should do to.”

“I don’t want him to lose his job, he gave up being a policeman to come here and he has helped me in the past but I don’t think,” sigh, “I don’t think I can have him as my protection at the moment.”

“Jay you don’t have to if you don’t want to but he won’t be back on duty for a month anyway, let’s think about it and talk about it then ok?” he asked and Jared nodded.

 

The rest of the week went quickly. Jared spent time at the hospital with the babies and did some more study on drivers’ licences for Omegas. He also wrote down ideas he had about the clinics Jensen had come and talked to him about. As well as having marriage counselling Jared thought they could also have abuse counselling, maybe free legal advice and even fertility services. He even had a meeting with Felicia to get her ideas and opinion

Friday finally came around and Jared was still sleeping when Jensen stuck his head in and said good morning, waking him

“Sorry babe, no breakfast today, I have an early meeting but I’ll see you tonight.”

“K” Jared muttered half asleep

Jared picked up the cuff from the jewellers, praising his speed and craftsmanship and then got home in time for the flowers to be delivered. He and Mark set up the veranda between his and Jensen’s suites with lanterns, candles and roses. Mark grumbled the whole time about the testosterone seeping out of him but he was also the one who suggested floating candles in the fountain underneath their balcony.

At five o’clock Mark came in to say goodnight and wish him luck and Jared was undressing to get in the shower when his cell rang.

“Hi.” He husked

“Hey Jay babe sorry I won’t be home for dinner.”

“Huh.” Was all Jared could muster while he tried to comprehend what his husband had just said

“A couple of guys from college are in town with their band so we’re gonna hang out with them tonight, grab a few drinks, catch their show. It’ll be a late one so I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Ah Jen…”

“Yeah Steve I’m coming, shut up I’m not whipped” Jensen yelled to someone in the distance, “Sorry babe, don’t watch Stranger Things without me” Jensen said and hung up the phone.

Jared sat there numb. He couldn’t even really get upset, he couldn’t cry he was just literally numb; he knew Jensen had a million things on his plate and he had heard what Sam said and was trying not to be needy, clingy, demanding but it was their wedding anniversary for fucks sake and it’s not like they had been married forever, three years, this would be three years. Three years since Jared had walked down the aisle in a church full of four hundred strangers Jensen had _forgotten_ to tell him were attending, three years since his father had jumped out of the crowd around the church and literally stabbed him in the back leading to five stitches and a fine scar that could still be seen today wolf or not. Three years since one of the most traumatic days for the him and the Ackles so you would think it would be kind of memorable.

As Jared sat there, rubbing his hand on his belly, basically patting the new life he was bringing into this world something in him died. He could feel it, it was as if his heart had just slowed down and his blood got sluggish and his body and mind felt immediately exhausted. He now knew where he stood in the grand scheme of things and yeah he was the mate of a prince and he was pregnant but that was it. No more trying to make this marriage work. Jensen kept talking the talk and promising he was gonna change, try more, be a better husband but with every single step and every single decision it became more and more obvious that Jensen was never thinking about him; Jensen didn’t want to be married; yes, he had obligations as a Prince to live a stable life and provide an heir and yes he had found his biological mate but Jensen did not want to be married and Jared was going to take care of that. He would talk to the king and queen tomorrow, see if there was a house on the grounds he could move into, he was done.


	16. REPERCUSSIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouch

“Shh” Jensen stage whispered and giggled as he bounced off Chris

“You shhh.” Chris stage whispered back and then almost fell over as he pulled open the fridge door in the palace’s kitchen

“Oh ribs.” Jensen yelped and reached into the fridge

“Hey they’re the ones from that place, you know the place.” Chris said as he reached into the container and bit into a cold rib

“Fuck the world is spinning.” Jensen said as he sucked on a rib bone

“Dude is that the sun coming up? Man Jo is gonna kill me.” Chris grumbled

“Was a good night.” Jensen said tiredly

“Good night.” Chris reiterated, “Can’t believe fucking Lisa though, what was that?”

“Don’t know? Thinking she could make me straight by shoving her boobs in my face?”

“She knows you’re married right?”

“Ah yeah.” Jensen said as he held up his ring finger

“Ok well I gotta go mend bridges.” Chris sighed a few minutes later as he grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge

“Good luck man.”

“You too.”

“Pff don’t need it.” Jensen said and slid off the stool and bounced off walls as he headed to bed.

 

“Well how’d it go?” Mark asked as he walked in three hours later, waking Jensen up and making him grab his throbbing head

“How’d what go?”

“Last night?”

“Yeah it was great, awesome.”

“Geez you look and sound like shit.”

“Yeah I was up singing with the band.” Jensen said with a smile

“Band?” Mark asked confused

“Jensen Ross Ackles.” His mother said as she threw open the bedroom door making Jensen cringe and almost throw up

“Jesus, what?”

“Prince Jensen on date night last night seems to have conveniently left his husband at home while he partied it up with a mysterious blonde.” The Queen read from the newspaper

“Oh God.” Jensen groaned tiredly

“Prince Jensen seemed to be having a bachelor night as he sank a few, sang with the band, which it turns out he knows from college, and got up close and personal with the mystery blonde in the dark corners of the pub.” The Queen continued

“It wasn’t like that…she was…Chris was there.” Jensen muttered

“The Prince’s bodyguard seemed well aware of this secret meeting and turned a blind eye as the two exchanged heart eyes at each other.” The Queen ignored Jensen

“That’s not what happened, she wouldn’t believe I was gay and was trying to…I don’t now…turn me?”

“So from all of us here at The Post Prince Jensen please wish your husband happy anniversary for us.”

“What?” Jensen yelped

“From all of us…”

“I heard you the first time.” Jensen snapped, “What’s the date?” he asked and the Queen answered

“No. No. No. No. No.” Jensen moaned as his head dropped into his hands

“You bloody idiot.” Mark growled and walked over the French doors. He pulled back the curtains and looked outside. Not a candle, not a lantern, not a flower to be seen.

“What have I done?”

“What the hell have you done?” Mark growled. “You know what? If it wasn’t for that kid I would quit on the spot.”

“What’s going on?” the Queen asked never hearing Mark ever talk like that

“Yesterday was our wedding anniversary.” Jensen said quietly as he continued holding his head in his hands

“Oh my God Jensen.” The Queen yelped

“Jens…oh hey everyone” Chris said as he dragged into the room looking as good as Jensen was feeling, “So ah seems people have tweeted about last night.” Chris said and Jensen groaned as he reached for his phone #Princeonthetown and #Princeconsortcheated seemed to be trending and Jensen scrolled through photos of him on stage, him with Lisa and even photos making it look like he hooked up with the bar maid.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Jensen muttered, “What am I going to do?”

“You get in there to that boy and apologise this minute.” The Queen snapped

“What happened?” Chris asked

“It was their wedding anniversary yesterday.” The Queen snapped

“Jesus Jensen, you forgot?”

“God he’s just spent the last week telling me I don’t think of him and I go and do this? On our anniversary? God! Maybe I can pretend I thought it was today?”

“Do you have something planned?” Chris asked

“No.” Jensen sighed

“Then you can’t get away with that.”

“And you won’t get away with that Jensen Ross. You are the Prince, you will get in there and face this like the man I thought we raised.”

“Oh God he’s gonna be so upset. Mark I’m guessing he had something planned for last night?”

“Not my job to get in your personal life Prince Jensen I am your assistant.” Mark snapped and stormed out of the room

“This is not good.”

“Jensen, like a band aid man, just get in there and get it over with.” Chris said with a grimace

“I gotta shower first.” Jensen groaned and climbed out of bed.

 

The Queen huffed at the stupidity of her son as she walked down the halls and into the dining nook to join her husband for breakfast, only to find Jared sitting there too. His hair was limp, his eyes were flat and he muttered a good morning without really looking up. Beside him, on the table, was his cell phone so Donna knew she had no hope of thinking Jared hadn’t seen the tweets

“What are your plans today Jared?” she asked casually as she reached for some toast

“I was just asking Alan if there were any vacant houses on the estate.” He said calmly and the Queen’s eyes flew to her husband’s. The King had no idea the background of this conversation and he was looking at her frantically

“For anyone in particular?”

“Yes ma’am, me.”

“Oh Jared it’s not that bad…I’m sure…”

“I am aware that Jensen is my mate and I am pregnant with the heir of this country. I understand that and I will never stop Jensen, or any of you, from seeing his child or from this child learning his or her role in life. All of that can be done from another house on the estate.”

“Jared he made a mistake…”

“Don’t apologise for him Donna, I don’t care, not anymore. He can do whatever he wants with whoever he wants. I just want to live my life”

“Jared…”

“Alan is there a house on the estate?” Jared reiterated firmly, talking over the top of Donna

“Yes there is.” Alan answered and got scowled at by his wife, “It will take a little bit to refurbish it before you can move in though.”

“That’s fine, thank you.” He said politely before getting up

 

Jensen took a deep breath and walked into Jared’s suites but it was empty. In the corner was a large garbage bag and when he opened it out of curiosity he saw it full of wilting flowers and candles. He groaned and his stomach turned as he realised what Jared had planned and he suddenly realised why there had been ribs in the fridge last night. He swore as he looked around and saw a small box sitting on the bedside table. He knew he shouldn’t but he went over and opened it, inside was a leather cuff with their initials, it was perfect and Jensen felt his throat close with emotion as he looked at it.

“Morning.” Jared said quietly as he walked into the room

“Jared…hey…Jay.” Jensen said and jumped guiltily when he heard his voice before putting the box back on the table. Jared walked past him into the bathroom

“Look I’m really sorry about last night, I forgot.”

“That’s ok.” Jared said as he brushed his teeth

“Did you happen to see Twitter this morning?”

“Looks like you had a good night.”

“Nothing happened Jay, what they’re saying didn’t happen.”

“It’s fine Jensen.” Jared said as he walked out of the bathroom. He went over to the bedside table and picked up the box and for a brief second Jensen smiled before watching Jared throw it into the garbage bag with the flowers and the candles

“Jared nothing happened.” Jensen almost pleaded

“Jensen I don’t care. Excuse me.” Jared said politely and picked up the garbage bag before walking out of the room again

 

“What do I do? What do I do?” Jensen asked as he paced his room. Chris was getting dizzy as he sat watching him but he didn’t have an answer, he was hardly awake yet alone sober, so he was in no condition to offer advice. Jensen was saying Jared was acting weird but Chris hadn’t seen it so couldn’t comment. “There were flowers Chris and candles and think about it, why would our kitchen have ribs from our café?”

“Crap.” Chris muttered

“And he had a leather cuff made for me, with the J’s like my wedding band.”

“Cool.”

“He threw it out Chris.”

“What do you mean?” Chris frowned

“I mean I saw him put it in the bin with the flowers and the candles. He not only remembered the date but he put effort in to get a fucking cuff made and I couldn’t even remember one of the best days of my life”

“Well if you ignore his father attacking him and stabbing him.”

“See you think a day like that would stick in my memory. It was the day I got married and the day I almost lost my husband, days like that should stick out in fucking neon.”

“Dude you gotta talk to him, explain.”

“I tried, he said didn’t care and walked out.”

“Think Jensen. Is there anything he really wants; he really needs?”

“Yeah for me to be a better husband.” Jensen yelled

“Jesus Jensen calm down.”

“You said it, he said it, the fucking psychologist said it. I suck. I suck. I fucking suck.”

“You had a pretty good date the other night you said.”

“A fucking putt putt course Chris, how hard was it for me to pay for the park for the night and have the kitchen pack a picnic, big fucking deal.”

“But you did it, you thought of it.”

“You know what? Fuck him! Fuck him for being a huge, male Omega who looks like he can handle anything.”

“Oh so this is on him now?” Chris asked calmly

“No it’s fucking not, this is all on me but fuck him. Everyone’s right you know. He’s 6’4” and when he’s not having a melt down because he’s been attacked he’s so cool, calm and collected, you almost forget he is Omega. Why can’t he be small, dainty and needy?”

“Really? That’s what you want?”

“No I fucking want him, need him, he is my true mate and my true love.”

“Why are you yelling that at me, shouldn’t you be yelling that at him?”

“What?!” Jensen then yelled when there was a knock at the door, “Hi dad.”

“Chris would you excuse us?” the King said quietly and waited for him to leave the room, “Jensen your mother has sent me to talk to you. She’s very angry at the moment”

“So she told you everything.” Jensen sighed resignedly

“Forgot your anniversary, hit the town, got photographed flirting and became a Twitter trend, does that about cover it?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Good night?” he asked casually

“At the time yes Sir.”

“Good, I’m glad, now come the repercussions. You need to post a statement stating that nothing happened last night with that woman and if possible you need to find that woman and get her to say the same thing. The PR Team have suggested the old friend from school defence.”

“She is an old friend from school.”

“Even better. Mark has asked for time off and we have granted it. Seems safer not to have him around you at the moment, he seems angry.”

“Well I’m guessing he helped Jared last night.”

“And that is, or he is, the final repercussion. Jared is moving out son. He is moving into one of the houses on the estate.”

“Dad it was a simple mistake, I just forgot.” Jensen husked as his heart rose into his throat with the words his father said.

“That’s fine son, we all make mistakes, but we must all suffer the consequences.”

“What can I do? What can we do?”

“Jensen you are a grown man, it’s not up to me or your mother to get you out of your messes anymore. You need to fix this or you need to make a decision on whether you actually do want to fix this.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You got married young, Jared is the only man you have been with. Do you want to get out there, live a life and see how the other half live? I understand that you couldn’t do that before but you have made your sexuality known now, people would understand if you wanted to explore that.”

“I have a pregnant husband; how would that look?”

“There would be backlash, of course there would and you would have to bear the weight of that, but it would be more humane for Jared to be put out of his misery than to live like this.”

“So this isn’t about me at all, this is about Jared.”

“Son you went out on your wedding anniversary, got drunk and got photographed hanging off a woman, whether something did or didn’t happen doesn’t matter; you have to know that everyone is thinking about Jared at the moment, and if they are thinking about you it’s in adjectives you don’t say in public.”

“Are you telling me I should let him go?”

“Is that what you want to do? Deep down in your heart where the truth lies?”

“No! I want him, I need him…”

“That’s not the same as…”

“And I fucking love him. I love him with everything that is in me. He is my other half.”

“Alright if that is your decision you have some hard yards to make up. I’ve told Jared that the house won’t be ready for a little while so let’s see what you can do with the time you’ve got.”

“I’m sorry dad; I’m sorry I let you down.”

“Don’t apologise to me Jensen. I’m your father I’ll love you until you die, so will your mother, but son there are some days when we don’t have to like you and today is one of those days.”

“Yes sir.” Jensen said meekly and stood there as his father walked out the door.


	17. TO GET TO THE NEXT STEP

A whole day had passed and Jensen was going nuts as he paced his suite. He had tried to talk to Jared but whether he was in his own suite or not Jensen couldn’t tell because all the doors were locked. For a brief moment he thought of kicking one of the doors in but realised that would probably only make this situation worse. He had rung the internal phone and listened to it ring out and he had rung his cell but it was turned off.

He had three dozen roses delivered to Jared – red, white and peach. They had arrived yesterday lunch time and were still sitting in the hallway outside his room. Jensen would have been scared for Jared had he not heard a conversation in there and he knew that food got delivered last night.

Since Mark was away he checked his calendar to see what was happening the next day but found out all of his appointments had been cancelled indefinitely. He only had an appointment with the PR Team which he knew was going to be a treat. He had grown up being taught how to act in public, what to say, what to do and definitely what not to do – which was everything he had done on Friday night.

Jensen had listened to Jared bitch about having to sit through these sessions so now it looked like he got to share in the joy and by the look of it Chris was tagging along to suffer the consequences also.

The only thing he had happening on Tuesday was a meeting with the legal team so it seemed the fun had Friday night was going to carry on for days. He had left a number of messages for Lisa that she had not replied to yet but looking at social media she was copping bit of flack also so maybe she was in hiding, not a good idea to flirt with a prince when his husband was pregnant.

He believed his parents had taken away all his commitments so he could spend time with Jared and try and woo him back but that was not happening and Jensen felt very alone and abandoned at the moment. His parents had left the palace and wouldn’t be back until just before the legal meeting Tuesday. They hadn’t been planning on going away so Jensen assumed they had either gone because they didn’t want to be around him or the air of awkward uncomfortableness that was overtaking the palace or because they were trying to give Jensen and Jared some space. Chris had gone to his in-laws for the weekend and wouldn’t be back until just before the meeting tomorrow, he had looked uncomfortable when he told him this and Jensen was wondering if he too had been pushed into leaving the palace.

Jensen jumped when there was a knock at his door and almost tripped as he ran to it, hoping it was his husband, but he threw it open to see Samantha standing there.

“What’s going on?” was the first thing she said

“What do you mean?” Jensen asked vaguely

“I’m staying on the grounds with Sam at the moment Jensen so don’t play dumb with me. I’m hearing rumours and whispers.”

“Like?”

“None of us are blind Jensen and we all have social media these days. You were out partying instead of here with Jared on your anniversary.”

“I don’t need the reminder Samantha.” He grouched

“And now Mark has quit…”

“He’s just taken a break.”

“The King and Queen have suddenly left.”

“They’re having a weekend away.”

“John’s with them and Chris has suddenly gone to his in-laws.”

“I don’t know what you’re implying Samantha?”

“Prince Jensen I am implying that anyone who is close to you can’t stand to be around you at the moment”

“Hey!”

“And now Sam has been asked to leave for a week.”

“What? Why?” Jensen frowned

“I was kinda hoping you would know. Sam made a mistake. He should not have said what he said to Jared. He doesn’t understand wolf dynamics and he doesn’t understand love and marriage. He’s the eternal bachelor and set in his ways but he does love Jared...”

“Funny way of showing it.”

“And he does want to stay here to help with Jared’s security but he understands if he can’t because of what he said.”

“Shouldn’t he be the one here asking this? Begging for his job?”

“He didn’t want to intrude on Jared’s space at the moment. Where is Jared?”

“Locked in his room and won’t come out to talk to me or look at me or even acknowledge me.” Jensen shrugged, trying to act nonchalant

“So I’m asking, not Sam, does Sam still have a job here or are you sending him home with me and then going to have a letter delivered? Should he be packing up?”

“Samantha I don’t know; this is the first I’ve heard of this. I know Jared doesn’t want him to lose his job, I know Jared has in no way implied he should go and only Jared and I know what Sam said to him so no one else is making decisions off that information.”

“Alright so long as Jared is happy…”

“That’s not what I said. I said Jared doesn’t want him to lose his job. Jared also doesn’t want Sam protecting him anymore and I am trying to talk him out of that but right at this second Sam and his needs are the last thing on my mind. I am more trying to figure out how to save my marriage and get my husband back so no offence; I have no idea why Sam was asked to go and I don’t care.”

“Ok well he’s going to come home with me and we’ll wait and see.”

“Look Samantha I wouldn’t necessarily tell Sam that Jared doesn’t want him at the moment but that’s just me and as we can see my ideas on how to work relationships are stellar. Sam can’t work for at least another three weeks and things may have changed by then; but that’s your decision.”

“Jensen I should hate you for what you are doing to Jared but I don’t. You both got married young and have had to find your way through this together with no prior experience in relationships. When I first met you, you had taken it upon yourself to emancipate Jared from his family, you thought it was for his own good and just went ahead and did it without any consultation. The next time I had the pleasure of meeting you was at your wedding which had four hundred guests who were complete strangers to Jared. As you know I was the one who accidentally told him, never thinking you would keep something like that a secret from a young man who lived a simple life in a pack of ten to twenty wolves. Again you thought you were doing it for his own good. What I’m trying to say is Jared sold you as a progressive Alpha who considered him your equal and understood the needs of Omegas and he believed you were going to help with the rights of Omegas. He was wrong. You are as stagnant as your grandparents or your great grandparents…”

“Hey!”

“No wait...if you’re going to do me for treason let me get it all out. If you truly love Jared and want to stay married to him you need to step up and be the Alpha he sees in his head, he believes you are and he believes you can be; but if you don’t love him and don’t want to be married to him then don’t be. Set him free. You have parents and friends and guards and advisors that are here for you, looking out for you, doing everything for you, me alone? I am the only person here for Jared and I will be until I die. He is like a son to me and one of my closest friends so I will go down swinging. Do you want to be in my corner swinging with me Jensen or are you going to set him free?”

“I’m going to say I don’t know and before you hit me I don’t know because of Jared. Yes I love him but I need to do what I obviously haven’t before and that’s think about him now. Maybe setting him free from me is the best thing for him. I don’t know Samantha. I didn’t think I was archaic I really didn’t but it has been brought to my attention on numerous occasions that I am no better than the cavemen when it comes to how I treat my mate. I want to say I didn’t do it on purpose but that actually makes it worse, that means that deep down, unconsciously this is how I act and how I think.”

“Well as I said you have a hundred people around you, helping you, but still if you ever need to talk feel free to pick up the phone and please tell Jared to do the same. I know Sam stuffed up but I love Jared and I just want to talk to him and tell him that.”

“I will Samantha and thank you.”

“For what? Not hitting you?”

“Yeah that too.”

 

Jensen spent a very quiet night eating by himself and watching tv. He then got up, went to the gym, had breakfast and prepared himself for the lecture and reprimands of the PR Team.

He and Chris sat there as they explained how they were going to fix this and what they were going to post on Twitter and Facebook. A team member had found Lisa, at home, all doors and windows locked and all phones and devices switched off. She had given them a written apology and found an old photo of her and Jensen and a group of others from college, confirming she was just an old college friend. They had implied she had seemed grateful for the help and depending on how the reaction to her apology went she may not need to flee to another province.

Both men then had to sit there while the team read through their obligations, how they should and shouldn’t act, the legal ramifications etc.

 

Jared picked up the phone and rang the number on the business card he had been given only last week although it felt a lifetime ago

“Good Morning how can I help you?”

“I was wondering if I could speak with Danneel Harris please?” he asked quietly

“And you are?”

“Jared Ackles.”

“Sorry Sir did you just say…”

“Prince consort Jared Ackles, I’d like to speak with Miss Harris please” Jared said calmly.

“Certainly Sir, just hold the line.” And he listened to about ten seconds of hold music

“Mr Ackles?”

“Danneel, please call me Jared.”

“Ah what can I do for you sir?” he could hear the confusion in her voice.

“I was wondering if you had time to meet with me today?”

“Me?”

“Initially yes although I’m sure more people will become involved. Are you Alpha or Beta?”

“Beta.”

“I felt comfortable with you the other day. You didn’t give the impression that you were being forced to help the Omega.”

“My little brother is Omega.”

“Can we meet?”

“Of course, I actually have the morning free so I can come up to you now.”

“If it’s alright with you I’ll come over to you. See you in a few.” Jared said and hung up the phone. As Jensen’s husband he received his calendar and knew he was in a PR meeting at present so felt safe to walk the halls without running into him.

Jared entered the offices of the legal team to find Danneel and one of the older Alphas standing there waiting. He remembered this man from last week, his face always seemed to have a sneer on it.

“Mr Ackles good morning.” She said with a smile as she stepped forward and held out her hand

“Morning.”

“Mr Ackles this is a little unusual.” The Alpha said as he stepped forward, not to shake his hand but more to try and intimidate him, like that was going to work on this giant Omega.

“Unusual for a member of the royal family to consult with their legal team?” Jared asked

“We’re usually only actively looked for when someone has done something stupid, have you done something stupid Mr Ackles?”

“Not yet.”

“So how can we help you?”

“I’m sorry, firstly I just came to have a chat with Miss Harris and secondly you haven’t even introduced yourself to me. Now I’m not saying you have to because of who I am married to but it is common courtesy to at least give someone your name when you meet them and I can only assume because I am Omega you don’t feel that is necessary.”

“What I do and don’t feel necessary is no concern of yours, you shouldn’t even be walking around alone.”

“I am in the palace; this is my home…”

“This is the home of the royal family…” this man growled

“Robert!” A voice echoed through the room making the other man jump back. Jared’s eyes flashed to Danneel and she was standing there pale and gaping at the other man, Robert. “Mr Ackles I do apologise for Mr Benedict, my name is Matthew Cohen, how can we help you this morning.”

“Ah you know what, forget about it, I’ll find someone else.” Jared said as he turned to leave the room, he felt sick at how that man had spoken to him

“No Jared please don’t.” Danneel said as she jumped forward and took his hand

“Mr Ackles we are help the royal family, all the royal family, that is our job…you asked to speak to Danneel please feel comfortable to do so. I need to go and fire someone.” Mr Cohen said before turning and walking into the room of the man who had freely given his opinion.

“So what would you like to chat about?” Danneel said with a smile as she led him into her office.

“Divorcing my husband.” Jared said calmly and watched as she dropped her coffee cup and swayed on her feet

“Wha…huh…wh…ah.” She inelegantly stuttered as she reached for her chair and sat down

“Are you ok?” Jared asked calmly

“Me? _You’re_ asking _me_ if ‘m ok? Are _you_ ok?” she gasped

“Obviously I’ve had more time to think about it so I’ve accepted this.”

“Ah Jared I would love to help, will help, but we definitely need someone more senior in here.”

“I’m not comfortable with…”

“No, God no, but Matt is really good, his wife is Omega and he has an Omega daughter. He is an advocate for freeing up some of the more archaic laws and he treats his wife like an equal. You felt comfortable coming to me and I feel comfortable going to him. Rob is a chauvinistic dick and none of the women like him, he’s slimy…sorry shouldn’t have said that.” She muttered and blushed when Jared let out a bark of laughter.

“No I’m glad you did, at least I know he’s not the norm. Alright let’s get Mr Cohen in here.” Jared sighed and Danneel picked up the phone.

Jared spent the next three hours down in the legal office. They started with just the three of them talking but by the end of the morning they had two paralegals and a researcher in the room with them Jared knew what he wanted and he had to reign in the two lawyers a couple of times when they started getting carried away with what he could demand. Jared knew they were enjoying stretching their legal wings, they usually didn’t have anything this big down here. By the end of the session Jared was happy with the initial proposal, now it just had to get Jensen’s input and the input of the King and the Queen.

Jensen spent another night alone; Chris had come up and said hi when he got back and asked him how he was doing, and if anything had changed, but he had a pregnant wife now and couldn’t stay and entertain Jensen so it was just him and his over active brain since Jared was completely ignoring him.

 

“Hi mum, hi dad, how was your break?” Jensen asked as he walked into his father’s office the next day.

“Jensen honey how are you?” his mum said as she came forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek

“Ok I s’pose. As dad said, everything that’s happening now is because of my stupidity.”

“I saw the newspaper article and I saw the Facebook post and Tweet.”

“Hopefully things will settle down soon.” Jensen sighed as he flopped into a chair.

“And Jared?” she asked but was interrupted by a knock at the door and the King called out to enter

“Matt, how are you man? Haven’t seen you for a while.”

“Good Alan and you?” Matt Cohen said as he walked into the office and warmly shook the King’s hand before going over to give Donna a kiss on the cheek and they chatted for a few minutes about his family.

“So we saw the media and social media posts…do you think that’ll be the end of it?” The Queen asked

“I think from that side of things it should all settle down in a few days. There was no past there so there was nothing to dig up.”

“So what’s the other side then?” The King asked

“Unfortunately I reason I am here…the divorce of Prince Consort Jared from Prince Jensen.” Matt said calmly


	18. DIVORCE DISCUSSIONS

“What?” Jensen yelped and jumped out of his chair

“Mr Ackles came and saw us yesterday to set this process in motion. The paperwork has not been lodged with the courts yet, I told Jared we need to get this as neat and tidy and everything resolved before we make it public, which is what will happen as soon as we lodge it”

“Divorce? He wants a divorce?” Jensen gasped as he paced the room. He knew he had fucked up but he had no idea Jared would go this far. Divorce had never been mentioned, ever in any of the arguments they had.

“Jensen sit down.” His father said

“Where is he?” Jensen asked as he sat back down

“Right here.” Jared said as he walked into the room with Danneel. He had wanted to be here when Mr Cohen made the announcement, not out of any sheer joy but just so Jensen could see he was being an adult about this; but his damn growing stomach made it hard to find anything to wear.

“Divorce Jared and without even talking to me?” Jensen asked as he got up and walked over to him

“I’m pretty sure I don’t have to ask permission to divorce my husband.” Jared said as he raised to his full height to try and show he wasn’t scared.

“But you have to ask your Alpha.” Jensen said and as he did his Alpha voice vibrated. Donna and Alan gasped at Jensen even using that voice in this situation but Jared just took a step forward and slapped him across the face. It took everything in his body not to submit to that voice, to not cower or curl up into the foetal position but he fought it, just.

“Hey.” The King yelled at the same time as the Queen yelped and Matt and Danneel stepped over to pull Jared back

“No leave him, let him go, my fault.” Jensen said as he held up his hand, “Jared told me what would happen if I used my Alpha on him again, my bad.” Jensen said as he held up his hands in peace and stepped away from his husband before going to sit back down. He could not believe he had been stupid enough to even consider doing that and he could not believe Jared had fought it and fought back. His boy was so strong and he was so proud of him and his heart was breaking with what was happening right now.

“Divorce son? Do you really want this?” Alan asked Jared when they had all taken seats. He looked at this boy who had become part of his family, who he loved like his own son, and he looked so young and vulnerable, so lost and alone.

“I know what I want Alan and have been asking for it for weeks. This is the way to get to the life I want and need. I shouldn’t have married Jensen in the first place.”

“You are my mate Jared.” Jensen said quietly

“And I always will be Jensen.” Jared said as he met his eyes before looking away, “Matt.”

“Here are copies of Jared’s proposal for each of you. Danneel and I will work with Jared on this and the rest of the legal team is at your disposal. We have done a lot of research into what mates need to live comfortably apart and Jared is being very fair about the child, too fair as far as I’m concerned. I know this has blindsided you so have a look at it, discuss it with the rest of the team but if you have time Your Highnesses we would like to meet again tomorrow, there are requests that Jared would like to set in progress as quickly as possible such as alternative accommodation.”

“Jared please talk to me.” Jensen said quietly from across the room and Jared shuffled in his seat as he looked at his husband. He did still love him and he was his mate and he hated seeing him hurt like this but there was no other way out of this situation. Yeah it sucked, divorce always did, but he was doing it for the good of both of them, neither of them were obviously happy in this relationship and Jared was brave enough to take the first step to solve that.

“Look through the proposal and we’ll talk tomorrow.” Matt said and stood up, Jared and Danneel stood too and walked to the door, as Jared went out he turned to look at his husband and what he saw was pure sadness and sorrow. He quickly left the room and almost ran to his suite before breaking down into body wracking sobs.

 

The next day the meeting was in a conference room and when Jared and Danneel walked in to meet Matt the King, Queen and Jensen were already sitting there with more legal counsel. The proposal Jared had put together was spread out in front of them and Jared almost threw up when he saw red marks and lines all through it and notes written on the side. Were they going to turn on him now? Is this where everything fell to shit and he was rejected and abandoned to the world and his baby ripped from his arms as soon as it was born? He took a deep breath and told himself to calm down, at night he was having nightmares about that happening and he was having panic attacks about whether this was the right thing to do for their baby; but when he was awake and lucid he knew in his heart he was making the right decision for him and Jensen.

“Hello son, my name is Jim Beaver, I’ll be assisting the Ackles.” The older man said as he came around the table and shook Jared’s hand

“Nice to meet you.” Jared said quietly

“Well that’s a lie but it’s very polite of you to say that. You’re looking good, how many months are you?”

“Six.” Jared answered quietly wondering if it was a trick question

“Not a set up Jared, just pure curiosity. My son has just found his mate, young college boy, didn’t know he was that way inclined until then but with wolves it doesn’t really matter does it?”

“No sir.” Jared said quietly

“Well it’ll be interesting to see, shall we?” Jim said and motioned to the table and Jared went and sat between Danneel and Matt. “So we have looked through the proposal and I have sat down with the King and Queen and Jensen and there are some changes that need to be made before we agree to finalise it.”

“Of course but please remember Jared is carrying the Ackles heir, let’s not be too harsh.” Danneel replied

“Oh you completely misunderstand why we are here. After reading this and discussions we don’t feel Jared is getting a fair deal”

“What?” Jared yelped

“Shall we?” Jim said and held up the proposal, “To save confusion, we will be calling Mr Padalecki as such. Firstly, Mr Padalecki has asked for an allowance down size, crazy talk and obviously with a child on the way not happening, we want to add to the allowance not decrease it.” Jim said calmly and Jared shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he hated talking money.

“We agree.” Matt said when a figure was mentioned

“What? Matt wait…” Jared stuttered

“Jared trust me, just sit quietly and let them go through this and we’ll go from there.” Matt said

“In regards to accommodation, Mr Padalecki has asked for quarters on the estate. He is a pregnant Omega and the mate of Prince Ackles so security and the safety of the child need to be taken into consideration. There will be some moves in quarters and at present Mr Padalecki will move to live between John and Chris. This is just for the interim while a house is built to match the needs of an Omega with child.”

“But…I don’t” Jared gaped

“Jared!”

“Sorry, right, let them keep talking.”

“The royals are very happy with what Mr Padalecki has suggested for the upbringing of the child. Of course he or she should know about Mr Padalecki’s heritage but also be educated at the level a royal is expected to be taught, we don’t think that will be a problem with Mr Padalecki’s level of intelligence.”

“Can I just interrupt for one second?”

“Of course Mr Padalecki.”

“Would you mind just saying Jared and Jensen. I feel uncomfortable being labelled Mr Padalecki…sorry I shouldn’t have spoken for you.” Jared said as his eyes flew to Jensen

“No Jared is right Jim; can you just call us by our first names please.” He said and turned to smile into Jared’s eyes getting a bright smile in return and his heart clenched realising he wasn’t going to see that every day now.

“Ok, well the suggestion was to go ahead with the original plan which is to turn Jensen or Jared’s former suite into the nursery, that way your son or daughter is close to Jensen. From what I can understand Jared has no desire to hold the child back from knowing his father or his father’s family, realises that it is hard to have a set schedule with the duties and trips the prince takes and wants the child to feel comfortable being able to go to either house at any time.”

“We will of course have to add an addendum for if Prince Jensen decides to take another husband or wife.” Matt spoke up and Jared’s stomach actually turned and he had to deep breathe to not feel sick at the thought of another person loving Jensen. “Omega or not Jared is the birth parent and has rights that should not be taken away just because of what he is.”

“Jared is an integral part of this family unit and will continue to be so, there will never be any intention of blocking him or cutting him off from any member, we are his family and will continue to be so whether he lives here or somewhere else and I personally will not let anyone take Jared’s place as the birth parent of his child, and you better remember that young man.” The Queen glared at Jensen

“Yes ma’am” Jensen muttered because the thought of even looking at another person yet alone touching or kissing another person was making him feel nauseous.

“Alright well we’ve got that out of the way, now biological needs will need to be taken into consideration but I believe we can leave that to the men to work out. Obviously the Omega needs his Alpha more than vice versa but from what I understand that side of the relationship was never a problem.” Jim said with a small wink

“But again an addendum does need to be added for when another spouse is taken by the Prince.”

“Hey!” Jensen yelped when he saw Jared pale.

“You will take another spouse Prince Jensen, you have to as the Prince of this country; Jared, as Omega, doesn’t have that luxury and we need to know that he is not going to be abandoned or rejected for the next thing to catch your eye.”

“You are crossing the line.” Jensen growled as he stood up.

“Matt.” Jared said quietly and watched the lawyer take a deep breath.

“I do apologise, in case you haven’t guessed I am very passionate about Omega rights and I have had the horrific experience of watching a child die after being rejected by an Alpha who claimed her for sheer entertainment.”

“Mr Cohen I can guarantee you that is not the case here. I love Jared, I can’t even imagine being with someone else but if by some chance, in the distant future, someone does come in to my life I promise I will never forget Jared was my first love and will treat him as such and will make sure my partner knows that also. Jared is my mate so he will always be my first priority and my next spouse, if there ever is one, will have to accept that.” Jensen said quietly and watched as Jared surreptitiously wiped tears from his eyes.

He set this in motion, he started this, he had not thought for one minute about Jensen taking another partner, all he was thinking was that at present Jensen didn’t want any partner. How would he react when Jensen showed up with another man hanging off his arm, someone small, dainty, malleable? Jared felt sick and had to deep breathe as he brought himself back to the present and tried to concentrate on the conversation again.

“There are however a few things the Ackles would like in return. As much as this is a divorce between Jensen and Jared, as it is the royal family the King and Queen do have a say in what is needed. Firstly, the Queen would like to see you out and about in public more, she believes with Facebook and Twitter the constituents actually like you and they would like you to continue with that, as much as you can whilst pregnant. Following on from that the King would like you to continue with your studies on this country, it’s history and its people. He believes this will help when you are out meeting with people and also will help with the education of your child. The whole family have also requested you have your own team. You will have a security member with you at all times and when you go to functions or public events you will have three security as well a member of the legal Team and the PR Team. The Public Rep is make sure you do nothing wrong, the legal rep is to make sure no one else does. The family wants to set this all in motion as quickly as possible so everyone feels as comfortable as possible but have asked one request, can the final lodgement of the divorce and the signing of the papers be held off for six months.

And the final, well it’s not really a proviso, more a comment. Prince Jensen will be moving out of the palace until new living quarters are made available to you.”

“What? No!” Jared shot up in his chair and looked straight at his husband, “Jensen I am not making you leave your home.” He yelped

“Jared this is our decision, not Jensen’s” the Queen answered, “Jensen is an Alpha and can look after himself; you are Omega and carrying the heir of the country; you need to be somewhere comfortable and safe and close to a medical team, we are aware you are not fully out of the woods from that hit you took a couple of weeks ago and won’t be until the baby is born. None of us will be able to sleep at night if we don’t know you are safe and protected.”

Jared sat there looking at Jensen and he could feel his misery the same as he knew Jensen could feel his. His husband’s hair was scruffy he probably hadn’t shaved since Friday and he was wearing torn jeans and a plaid shirt, in fact if Jared looked closely he thought maybe it was his shirt.

“We have a couple of properties around the province, I will go and stay in one of them while this is all sorted. I’m going to take a bit of a sabbatical, take a step back, reassess.” Jensen said quietly as he looked down at the table.

“Now these two young men are mates, not just husbands so there will need to be arrangements made around their needs. With Jared being pregnant we don’t need to worry about biology as such but they do need some form of contact with each other, I read a study once that seemed quite successful and I would suggest giving this a go for the short period of time Prince Jensen is away from his mate. Sheet swapping.”

“Huh?” “What?” Jensen and Jared said in unison.

“You each sleep in your sheets for a week, they are then sealed up and taken to your spouse. Every second week you get to scent your mate, it’s not ideal but it has been known to work. In the future when Jensen has moved back to the palace obviously they will have easy access to each other as needed but I think we should try this in the interim.”

“Excuse me.” Jared said quietly and got up and left the room, he stumbled down the hallways until he found his room again and threw himself down on the bed, tears streaming down his face in pure misery.

“Jared?” he heard him ask quietly and felt the bed sink as he sat on the edge of it.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Jared said as he sat up and flung himself into his husband’s arms

“I know baby I know.” Jensen said as he dropped kisses on his husband’s head

“I didn’t want to hurt you Jensen but this has to be done. I love you, you know that right?”

“Yeah I do.” Jensen sighed

“I don’t want to kick you out of your home. Don’t leave.”

“It was my idea Jay, no matter what mum said in there this was my idea. I love you too and I hate myself for what I have put you through but I have never cheated on you Jay and I never will. God the thought of touching another person…” Jensen hissed and shivered at the revulsion of it.

“I know Jen of course I know that, I never even thought that.” Jared said as he lifted his head to look in his mate’s eyes.

“I love you so much Jay.” Jensen whispered as he wiped the tears off his husband’s face and dropped his head to brush his lips against his.

“Me too Jen I promise me too.” Jared whispered and his tongue gently ran along the seam of Jensen’s lips until he sighed and opened up, letting Jared dip in and taste. “loving each other was never the problem, living with each other is.”

“How’s peanut doing?” Jensen asked as he slid back so he could lower his head and kiss Jared’s baby bump, “You’re getting a little belly.”

“Hey!” Jared muttered and blushed as he tried to cover his stomach with his hand

“Jared are you kidding, it’s fucking gorgeous and you are carrying our child in there.”

“Jensen I want you to be, no I need you to be part of this pregnancy and this baby’s life. You can’t do that if you leave?”

“Jay it’s only for a little while. Trust me mum has said she’s going to get this house built as quickly as possible and in the interim you’ll be close to Jo and Chris. I’ll be back as soon as everything is sorted.” Jensen consoled Jared, “In the meantime I’d like to facetime with you if that’s ok?”

“Yeah of course and I’ll hold you to my belly and you can talk to peanut as well.”

“I will do that only if you promise to never tell anyone I do that.”

“Well you can do it and then Chris can do it with Jo and you can both sit there and laugh at each other.”

“I’m not taking Chris.”

“What?”

“You just said it, his wife is pregnant, I can’t ask him to leave her for weeks because I fucked up with you.”

“What? Who?”

“There are plenty of guards that don’t have those commitments that I can take.”

“Sam?

“Is wounded and has been sent away.”

“What?”

“Don’t ask, I don’t know why.”

“You should take him anyway. Take two guards and him.”

“Really?”

“Well you’re paying him anyway, it keeps him away from me because I still haven’t forgiven him and it will make him feel useful. He can do work around the house and will be a backup guard.”

“I’ll think about it. Do you feel better?”

“I could feel you…” Jared whispered as he rubbed at his chest where Jensen knew he had been hurting sitting through that meeting

“I know babe I could feel you too. We’ll get through this and we’ll get you to the place to need to be to be happy.” Jensen said and lowered his head to drop kisses on his husband’s lips. Jared immediately opened his mouth and the kisses shared were slow, deep and very thorough as Jensen ran his tongue over every inch of Jared’s mouth and absorbed his scent as well as his little whimpers. “Jared…”

“Hmmm…” he sighed as he continued dropping kisses on his lips and cheeks and eyelids, anywhere he could reach

“I’m leaving tonight.”

“What?” Jared gasped and pulled back

“I came to say goodbye.”

“Ok so goodbye.” Jared said as he slid forward and then took his mouth again, pushing his tongue in and licking into his husband

“Bye.” Jensen whispered as he pulled Jared into his lap to straddle him

“Bye.” Jared muttered as he rubbed slowly against Jensen letting their two denimed cocks push together

“Yeah bye.” Jensen hissed as he leaned forward laying Jared on the bed before sliding on top of him, covering him with his body. “Not going to be able to do this much longer with your belly.” Jensen said as he slowly thrust his zip against his husband’s.

“Doesn’t matter, you’re leaving.” Jared gasped as his hands slid between them and he deftly popped Jensen’s button and slid down his zipper.

“Harsh” Jensen answered before dropping his mouth and sucking and nibbling his way down his husband’s throat.

“Ah ha.” Was all Jared could manage as he pulled Jensen’s cock out and stroked it long and hard.

“Right that’s it, if I’m going, I’m going out with a bang.” Jensen said before his hands slid down to pull off Jared’s shirt. From there they both made quick work of stripping each other down until they were flesh on flesh. “Fuck you’re gorgeous.” Jensen said as his eyes slid all over his husband, from his iridescent eyes to his swollen lips, from his hard chest and his little baby belly to his large for an Omega cock and his long, long legs which wrap around him so securely. As he looked his fill he noticed Jared was drinking him in too and his cock twitched with the heat of the look he was giving him. He heard Jared whimper as his cock twitched and suddenly smelt the cinnamon that was pure turned on Jared.

Jensen growled low in his throat and quickly slid one hand down between his husband’s legs, over his sensitive cock, which earned him a hiss, and straight into the dark, moist heat which was Jensen’s nirvana. He slowly slid in and out, listening to Jared whimper and watching him shift restlessly on the bed before he oh so slowly slid forward and buried himself in his mate.

“Jen” Jared let out a tortured whimper as he moved slowly and steadily, trying to draw out the last time he would get to do this for God knows how long but his mate, his husband, or ex-husband to be, had no patience and wrapped his long legs around Jensen’s waist pulling him in harder and deeper before thrusting up as Jensen pushed down, and suddenly Jensen felt his knot forming. Jared was spewing out words of encouragement and praise as he lifted and spread his legs giving more room for the knot to slide in and they both groaned as it slid home. Jensen gently thrust and rotated his hips, not wanting to hurt Jared and his husband put in one last thrust before coming all over his stomach,

“Bite me Jen.” He cried out and Jensen leaned forward to sink his teeth into his mark, that plus the tightness of him clamping on his cock pushed Jensen over the edge as pulse upon pulse of his knot emptied into his husband.

“Love you.” Jared whispered as his eyes started closing and he snuggled closer to Jensen while he waited for Jensen to go down

“Love you too baby boy.”

“Shad up.” Jared whispered on a sigh and fell asleep

When he woke the next morning, Jensen was gone and there was a single red rose on the pillow beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there people and remember they are mates. No matter what they are mates.


	19. HE MOVED OUT

Jared pretty much stayed in bed for a week after waking up to find Jensen, and one of his own pillows, gone. Chris and Jo stuck their heads in a couple of times to check on him and the Queen had sent the doc in to make sure he was ok. As much as he was miserable, he was healthy and eating well to keep his baby nourished. He spent hours talking to their baby, telling her stories about Jensen and it didn’t matter what anyone said he knew he was carrying their daughter.

It took Chris coming into the room to tell him to get up and live his life or he had put everyone through all this pain for nothing that did it, he needed that guilt to push him over the edge. He had made Jensen flee his family and his family home, he was going to make it worth it. He got up, folded his sheets and put them in a bag to be sent to his husband, making sure to write a little note to be found when he unwrapped them. Jensen was a Prince and wherever he was in the world he would have domestic staff, he would have to or he would starve because he couldn’t cook to save himself; but Jared knew Jensen would open the bag, because just like Jared he would want, need, that first cloud of scent as the seal was broken.

“Ok you got your care package?” Chris asked

“What?”

“I’m heading out to see our boy, spend the night with him, make sure he’s ok.”

“Oh thank God.” Jared blurted, he had been so worried about Jensen being wherever he was by himself with no friends or family

“You know you totally suck at this divorce thing right?” Chris snorted at Jared’s reaction

“Chris I don’t want him to be hurt or upset or sad.”

“And yet you’re divorcing him.”

“Give him a…”

“Please don’t say kiss, please don’t say kiss, I love him I do but like a brother, only like a brother.”

“I was gonna say hug you perv.” Jared laughed

“Keep an eye on Jo?”

“Yeah dude of course.” Jared said and clapped on his back before handing him over his sealed pack.

 

“Yo Jo whadaya know?” Jared said as he walked into Chris’s house.

“Not much, unlike the husband of a Prince I don’t have someone who can pack up for me when I move.”

“Come on I’m up, I’m moving, I told Chris I’d hang out with you and I wanna do something fun, what can we do?”

“I don’t know.” Jo asked after staring at the wall and coming up blank

“Let’s put it out there.” Jared said and pulled out his phone

“Jared what you doing?”

“Just asking the question.” Jared said and tweeted

_Putting it out there…what do you do for #Omegafun_

Half an hour later Jared’s PR rep introduced herself to him, this meeting was meant to take place on Monday but his Twitter had gone off since he put that tweet out. There had been some negative replies about Omegas in general and him, those users had all been blocked, and there had been some R rated replies that Jared wishes Jensen could see so they could have a laugh but there were also about a hundred solid ideas and Jared asked Jo if she was up to doing something that was suggested a couple of times a week with him, that was pregnancy friendly and he would get her moved to the house next door.

That afternoon they headed off to get a pedicure and Jared posted a photo of his feet in the bubbling water _Cheap, fun, can be done pregnant, may have to pay more for Yeti size feet #Omegafun_

Chris messaged Jo to look out for _Trisjen_ on Twitter with a smiley face. Jared looked through and found a reply about hot pink toes and when he clicked on the user noticed the profile pic was an extreme close up, wouldn’t know it if you weren’t looking, of Jensen’s ring finger and his wedding band of the two J’s back to back.

Ten minutes later he tweeted a second photo of his hot pink toes

_Shh our secret #Omegafun_

 

The next day Jared went to meet Donna to have a look at the house plans. He appreciated her letting him have feedback in this area and understood when she said they couldn’t just put anything up and that it had to blend with the existing structures as much as possible although it was going to be hard to do since the palace had been there for hundreds of years. Yes, the inside had been modernised, stone covered with walls, carpet down, heating and air conditioning, every time something new was invented that would make the palace more habitable it was added but the outside was still stone so there was no just throwing up a wooden or brick house to move things along. The good news was that as buildings on the estate had been removed or demolished the stones had been kept. It was a decent size house but then Jared was a decent size person. The Queen had incorporated four bedrooms because you never knew how many more pups might be along and one could be used as a study as such in the interim. Jared had explained that as just an Omega he didn’t really need a lounge room and a sitting room and a media room, he would be happy with just one large living area. He then said something that got him a hug from the Queen as she started crying. He wanted an area for Jensen. Maybe the kitchen and living area in the middle of the house. Jared’s room and the kids’ rooms off to one end and rooms for Jensen at the other end; bedroom, bathroom, office and sitting room. He had no intention of stopping Jensen from seeing his children and being a part of their life and he wanted his mate to be as comfortable as possible.

Once they were happy with the plans Jared asked for them to be sent to Jensen so he could have a quick look, he would be spending time there too.

 

The next day Jared went back to the hospital to visit the babies, he had a bounce in his step after sleeping in Jensen’s sheets and knew he had a smile but so what; it wasn’t like having his mate next to him and he knew he reached out a couple of times through the night, the scent making his body think Jensen was in the room, but he still felt better than he had for a while. A small part of him enjoyed the peace of the ICU when visiting and the softness and the smell of the new babies but he was also feeling guilty that he hadn’t been to visit them, what if no one else had time and there was no one. Because of his selfishness and self-centeredness no one had been there to give them love and warmth and comfort. Of course when he got there he found the room full of volunteers and also noticed that there was now an extra incubator in the room also.

“That is because of you, you know” Felicia said as she walked up to him

“What is?”

“The extra incubator and all these volunteers. You put it out there, you let people know and now they’ve had to make a roster to accommodate everyone wanting to help.”

“Ah well that’s great.” Jared said but felt a little ripped off himself.

“Can I take you to another ward where you might of some help?”

“Sure.”

“You’ll need your guard just because of where we’re going.” She said and Jared’s eyebrows rose as his hand did to attract his man’s attention.

“I thought you were just visiting here?” Jared asked as they walked

“The doc I was filling in for, his Omega is very sick, I’m not sure how long I will be here.”

“Have you been back to St Adams?”

“Florica is doing fine. She had surgery, her rehabilitation is going smoothly and her pack are regular visitors.”

“Ok, good.”

“And she asks for you all the time.” She said and Jared’s shoulders fell. With everything that had happened since the day he visited her in hospital and the attack he had never been back and there were days when he didn’t even think of her so guilt rushed through him at that thought. She had taken him in when he most needed it and he had just turned his back on her when she needed him.

“I’ll go see her tomorrow.” Jared said quietly

“This is an Omega ward.” Felicia said as she stood outside the doors that were manned by two security guards. Jared immediately understood why. If they were unmated Alpha’s could try to come and mate them, claim them, Beta’s could try to hurt them and humans could also attack the defenceless wolves as well.

“Ok?”

“Most of the patients are teens, just presented and dealing with the consequences.”

“Such as?”

“Being attacked by family members or pack members when they presented. Fighting off Alphas trying to claim them. Some of them not successful and sustaining injuries and then there are pregnant Omega’s from the home that need attention.”

“You mean…”

“If you can’t do this, I understand.”

“How can I be any help to them Felicia, I don’t know what to say, what to do. I don’t have any medical training. They’re just going to be staring at me, resenting me for how lucky I am to live my life. I know I’m lucky Felicia, I know not all Omegas will ever have the love and protection I have; I think I’ll cause more bad then good in there.” Jared said as he started panicking. He put his hand over his stomach in defence.

“So we don’t do it, it’s all good.” Felicia said as she turned but Jared looked through the windows in the door and saw a young girl, so young, shuffle down the hallway, she was pale and so skinny but also very, very pregnant. The nurturer in him, coming more to the fore now he was pregnant, had a sudden urge to get in there.

“Hang on.” Jared muttered and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. It was a long and very contradictory phone call. His PR people were telling him that should be fine to visit, just keep his man close to him, the legal team were telling him it was a mine field as someone could say he did something or said something that could lead to huge repercussions and so he spoke to the Queen who told him to follow his gut but to keep his distance physically and emotionally, she didn’t want him taking too much to heart but also he was pregnant so she didn’t want him to get sick. Jared hung up the phone and wished Jensen was here before he reminded himself that this would be him going forward now. He jumped when his phone rang

“Hello?”

“What’s wrong?” Jensen immediately asked

“How…”

“Are you ok?”

“Felicia wants me to visit an Omega ward at the hospital.”

“What? Why?”

“She thinks it would be comfort to these kids.”

“No she is doing this just for herself Jay, this has nothing to do with you or them. She is using your profile to get noticed.”

“I just don’t see how I can be any help.”

“Jay come on, just looking at you would make them all feel better but I don’t want you putting yourself at risk.”

“Or peanut.” Jared said quietly

“Or peanut.” Jensen husked

“Are you ok?”

“Don’t worry about me I’m fine.  Love the nail polish.”

“Shut up.”

“Wouldn’t have minded sucking on one of those toes like a lollypop.”

“I am in a hospital standing next to two security guards and my protection you perv you cannot give me a hard on, how would that look?” Jared roused

“So hot.”

“Jensen!” Jared growled playfully

“Alright, alright. Love the house plans Jay, thank you for thinking of me.”

“Jen I think of you every minute of every day.”

“Yeah me too. It’s your decision about visiting that ward Jay but if you don’t want to don’t get bullied and if you do go in, if you feel uncomfortable about anything at all you leave straight away. You don’t owe anyone anything, you do not have to do it.”

“Love you.” Jared whispered

“Love you too babe.” Jensen sighed and hung up the phone.

Jared stood at the door and looked through the window. The young girl was shuffling back up the hall, a young boy walked past with a broken arm and another girl was pushed down the hall in a wheelchair. She looked up and her eyes met Jared’s, she didn’t smile, she didn’t frown, she just looked dead on the inside.

“Felicia I’m sorry I can’t.” Jared said

“That’s ok.”

“I do want to but I need to do some study and research before I go in there. I want to be prepared. I’m sorry but right now I feel I’ll do more harm than good.”

“Jared you don’t have to justify yourself to me, I just thought you might want to since the babies are taken care of but you’re right this is a huge step and you are pregnant, this is not something to take lightly and I probably shouldn’t have suggested it.”

“No I’m glad you did and if, in the future, I can help I will but I don’t feel fully prepared to be going in there now.” Jared said and they walked away.

 _‘I chickened out’_ Jared messaged Jensen as he climbed into the car

_‘No you made the right decision and I am proud of you for saying no’_

 

That evening Jared, still feeling wound up after the non-visit to the hospital, went down to Jo and Chris and asked them if they wanted to go ten pin bowling, it was one of the ideas on the # _Omegafun_ list

“Sounds great man.” Chris said

“Wweell.” Jo hummed as she looked down at her belly which was a little bigger than Jared’s.

“Hey I’m in the same boat.” Jared said and rubbed his bump, “We’ll bounce down the gutter together.”

“Oh alright I said I’d do this with you.” She sighed

It was a relaxing evening of fun and laughter and pizza and soft drink. Jared and Jo were pregnant and Chris wasn’t drinking because he had put himself on watch, there were two other guards around the alley but Chris kept close and kept his eyes open.

“Chris can you take a photo of me to tweet.”

“Ah Jared…”

“Dude not with Jo, I would never put Jo in any of these without yours and her permission. I wanna photo of my back as I go to bowl, with the lighting that should have me shadowed and the lane bright.”

“What you’re a photographer all of a sudden…hang on…” Chris said and grabbed Jared’s arm

“What?”

“Is this what I think it is?” Chris asked as he held up Jared’s wrist

“Um, what do you think it is?”

“Jensen’s wedding anniversary gift from how he explained it to me.”

“He told you about that?” Jared gasped

“He told me you threw it out.”

“Yeah I did but I went back and got it.” Jared whispered

“Do you have any idea how hurt he was when he saw you throw this out? I didn’t think you’d play teenage games like this Jared.”

“I didn’t, it wasn’t a game. I was so upset, so angry about what had happened that I put it in the garbage. I had to go through the bins and find it again Monday night.”

“Don’t you think you should give it to him?”

“As stupid as this sounds since he never actually wore it, it’s my connection to him. I have the J’s like he has the J’s now.”

“I think I’m gonna throw up at that much sweetness.” Chris muttered

“Shut up Chris I think it’s adorable, why don’t you do anything like that for me?”

“Before or after we get divorced?” Chris replied to remind her of the situation

“Fair call.” She said and stood up to give him a quick kiss which turned long and drawn out

“Now I’m gonna throw up.” Jared joked

“Don’t be a hater man.” Chris smiled, he then reached for Jared’s phone to take the photo but unlike what Jared suggested he focused the lens on the hand with the bright blue ball, knowing the cuff could be seen on his wrist

_Ten Pin Bowling, cheap, great night out and fun even if you have no co-ordination due to baby belly #Omegafun_


	20. REVELATION

Jensen sat in his mostly quiet lounge room and looked down as his phone pinged. Not only was it a connection to his husband but he got to see a little of what he was up to and he got to monitor the replies to make sure there was no backlash from these tweets. He had been in contact with Jay’s PR Team and they had promised to block any negative feedback and look into any threatening tweets or replies. They said it like he was an idiot for even asking but at least he felt safer knowing they had it under control. Now he opened up Twitter to see Jared had been bowling, he looked at the photo and then sighed and ran his hand over the glass of his phone when he saw the cuff on screen. He had it, he kept it, he was wearing it.

 _Right up there with putt-putt_ Trisjen replied

 _I got the hang of putt-putt quicker than this_ Jared replied and Jensen blushed, whether Jared intended it to or not Jensen’s mind flashed to what they had done behind the hippo

“Excuse me Prince Jensen?”

“What’s up Ty?”

“With Sam arriving tomorrow do you think I could have a couple of hours off the next day? I wanna go visit my sister”

“I didn’t know your family lived around here?”

“They don’t Sir my Alpha father placed my sister in a home and it’s near here.”

“When you say home do you mean…”

“My sister is Omega and that was unacceptable to my father so he sent her away.”

“And you let him?”

“My sister is seventeen and my father is her Alpha, there is nothing I can do about it until she turns eighteen, no matter who I am our father is her Alpha at the moment.”

“What has she…have they made…is she ok?” Jensen didn’t know how to ask the questions he wanted answers to.

“It’s a respectable home in the grand scheme of things, I’ve heard of homes that are way worse. They won’t make her do anything until she turns eighteen unless she finds her mate but of course she is not going to find her mate in a home full of Omegas which is basically a prison, they don’t let them out and they don’t let anyone but family members in.”

“Do you think I would be allowed to visit?”                                           

“Sorry Sir but no, I am pretty sure they will not allow any member of the royal family on site, these homes are dirty secrets, they’re not official, the only funding they get is from families of Omegas paying for them to be looked after so they don’t have to and then the obvious money changing hands for the services of the Omegas. The attention you would bring to them from the media would not be tolerated.”

“I don’t go in as a royal, I just go in as a family friend.” Jensen shrugged. Since he had left the palace he had not shaved and was quite bushy now, he was barely noticeable as himself yet alone a clean cut royal.

“Why?”

“I in no way want to harm your sister or cause any problems that would put her at risk but Jared was an incubator baby and I just want to see why he resents and regrets that so much.”

“I’m sorry Sir I didn’t know.”

“Don’t be sorry, his mother was a socialite and too busy to get pregnant and they only did what is freely offered to them. Jared didn’t find out until he was thirteen and I’m sure you’ve heard some of Jared’s story?”

“Yes sir. I can try but they may want to contact my father to see if he allows it and I know he won’t. He doesn’t want people to know what he’s done.”

“Well let’s see what they say and maybe a gratuity might make things run a little smoother.” Jensen said with a smile and Ty smiled, it’s not as if you can actually say no to the Prince

 

Two days later found Jensen and Ty standing at the gates of the ‘home’ although it was a very loose definition of the word. It looked more like a small boarding school. The whole property was fenced with barbed wire and the yard was almost all concrete and dirt. They were buzzed into reception, Ty identified himself and said Jensen was an old family friend. Money changed hands to allow Jensen on site once he confirmed he was mated, they were both patted down to make sure they weren’t smuggling anything in and their phones were taken off them. Jensen felt like he was on a prison visit. Ty had gone and bought flowers and food and clothes for his sister and that was all examined before they were allowed to enter.

As they walked down the halls they had walked passed rooms set up as class rooms with a few desks and chairs and they had walked passed a door that said ‘Medical’. Ty’s sister explained that the medical area had a nurse and a doctor that came to visit once a week, anything needed in between just had to wait. On their weekly visits they would check on Omegas that were surrogating or, if paid, would inseminate an Omega; any other illnesses that needed to be examined meant money changing hands and if the Omega’s family didn’t or couldn’t pay they were left to suffer. There were a number of single rooms set aside for when an Omega went into heat but other than that each room was small and had two beds in them. There were communal bathrooms and a large television room and a large eating area. The kitchen was small and Ty’s sister explained that there was no point having a kitchen because they weren’t allowed to eat or snack in between meals, in fact the food Ty had brought her would probably be taken away and rationed out. As she said this she hid food under her mattress and in her underwear drawer.

Ty spent an hour talking to his sister while Jensen surreptitiously looked around. He had to try and not draw attention to himself with staff but he managed to look in rooms by asking where the toilets were and then asking where the kitchen was. The whole ‘house’ had a prison type feel to it and smelt like a hospital, there was very little noise, no music, no talking, the tv as low as it could go and still be heard. There were very few personal possessions lying around and Ty’s sister explained it’s because no one really wants to be reminded of the life or family they had before this. Visitors were rare as most of them were dumped and forgotten about.

The atmosphere between the three of them was quite relaxed until she said quietly…

“Three months Ty.”

“I know and I will keep my promise, I will be at the front door the minute I can to get you out of here.”

“They’re already sniffing around me.  They came and took some photos the other day.”

“I promise you, eight o’clock I will be at this door.”

“I know but what if it’s too late?” She whispered and a tear ran down her cheek and Jensen listened to his body guard growl.

“Can you contact him?” Jensen asked

“Not without getting permission or drawing attention to myself. If something starts going down there’s no way I can get to the phone and get a call out.” She sniffled and Jensen felt so sorry for both of them. This was part of the archaic law he and his family were trying to change.

Eventually they said goodbye and headed back to where Jensen was living at the moment

“It’s such a shit situation isn’t it?” Jensen muttered, “If their family don’t want them at least they can send them somewhere to be looked after as such. If you take away the homes what happens to the Omegas? They get abused, killed, sold off to the highest bidder to do God only knows what with.”

“You know that happens already.”

“Yeah I do I’m not stupid but it would be even more catastrophic if these houses weren’t there but that is no way for a teenager to live. Just the basic rights of suppressants if wanted…”

“They need them to be ready so they can hand them over as fertile straight away.”

“It’s barbaric.”

“That is very easy to say from your station in the world sir.”

“My station in the world? Ty do you know about my history with Jared?”

“The story I heard was about him being chased through the woods by an Alpha even though he was married and mated to you.”

“That Alpha, that same Alpha attacked Jared when he was eighteen, decided since he was of age he was going to claim him and collar him. Chris and I found Jared lying in the middle of the road naked and broken and bleeding. Jared got away from him, he had the strength to fight and you know why Ty?”

“No Sir.”

“Because when he was thirteen his brother had tried to do the same thing. His Alpha brother was going to claim Jared even though he hadn’t even presented yet and why? Because he was an incubator baby and so his brother and his father had decided he was Omega and worth nothing. He ran away from home at thirteen to save his own life because he had a vision that his brother was going to turn him into a sex slave and his father, in the process of arguing with him, pushed him down the stairs and killed him.”

“I hadn’t heard about that Sir.”

“I try to keep him safe, I try to make him feel protected but even now, a couple of weeks ago, married, mated and pregnant he is still attacked. I lie next to my mate every night and listen to him cry or whimper as nightmares and panic attacks take him over with everything that has happened to him in life so don’t tell me about my station because I live it every single day.”

“I’m sorry Prince Jensen, I didn’t know the full extent.”

“So what are you going to do about your sister?”

“There is nothing more I can do other than be there the day she turns eighteen and get her out of there.”

“What if what she says is true and it’s too late. It’s really just the integrity of that place that hasn’t had her touched yet but let’s be honest I gave them money to get in today, if someone gives enough money I should imagine they may turn a blind eye to her age.”

“Maybe if I gave them money…”

“Are you mated?”

“No sir, I’ve been saving, I have money.”

“If it’s ok with you I’ll talk to our legal team and see what your options are. We’ll make bribery our last resort because I think that will completely ruin any relationship you have with your family.”

“Thank you Prince Jensen.”

“Ty I know I am a Prince but I am not above everything that is going on in this country please know that. Jared and I have plans to change these archaic rules and we will. It will be slow; it will be painful but we will get Omegas treated better I promise.” Jensen said and heard Ty snort, “What?” he frowned

“Sorry Prince Jensen.”

“No, what?”

“Well you talk about Jared as if he is still your husband but it’s no secret why we are here and he is back at the palace.”

“There may be a time when he is not my husband but he is my mate and is giving birth to my child. Husband or not he will be by my side until the day he dies and he will be beside me as we drag these wolves into this century.”

“We know why he moved out Prince Jensen.”

“I’m not denying I made mistakes with Jared, these are the inbred views we need to change, they’re so deep down, so unconscious you’re oblivious you’re even doing it. My parents, Chris and Jo we’ve all been caught out being bigoted towards Omegas. I didn’t even know I was acting like that and treating him like that until he brought it to my attention. I am so lucky to have a mate that is so progressive and not scared to look after himself.”

“And yet you’re getting a divorce.”

“My divorce is like your bribing the home your sister is in, it’s the last resort.”

“So you think you’re going to win him back?” Ty sounded uncertain.

“I am going to give everything in me to try and win back the love of my life, yes; and I think visiting this home today has shown me how.”

Jensen knew he needed a huge gesture to prove his love and commitment to his husband. He knew roses and jewellery wouldn’t cut it but he also now knew what he could do to prove himself. It was huge, it was going to take a lot of people, a lot of committees and parliament but he would set this is motion and he and Jared would spearhead it.

He had discussed with his parents setting up a counselling service and when he mentioned it to Jared, Jared’s eyes had lit up and he had implied it could be so much more and he was right. Counselling was the tip of the iceberg.  Jensen could see more humane homes, schools, there was the counselling, legal services, medical facilities and fertility clinics. Jared had said it and he was right, there were Omegas out there that would be happy to surrogate for mates, why can’t be the same as humans, an equal contract between consenting wolves, not a slave forced into it and families taking the option because it was the only way. There was so many places this could go, so many people it could touch, help and affect, so many Omegas could be saved. Jensen was almost trembling with thrill he had at putting this all in motion.

He wanted to ring Jared right now but he knew he had more do to, further to go, plans to start on before he could go to Jared and present him with his gift, Jared’s legacy, he had even come up with a working title PADACKLES.


	21. Intermission - HACKED

Hi everyone - just a quick note - the author is quite sick at the moment and hasn't had a chance to write.

Jayjen feels bad because she posts every week and I know she HATES people who drag stories out with months between chapters but she's just too tired and in too much pain at the moment.

She's asked me to login and write a quick note so you know what's going on and that she hasn't abandoned y'all.

**

Personally I just wanted to let you know she loves your comments and feedback - she reads them out to me all the time - even the not so positive ones and every time she reads one like that she's like - 'yep I get it'

I want to thank  you for your support and your love because it keeps her going when things aren't so crash hot

Anyway thanks for understanding and she'll be back soon :)

 


	22. JARED'S BODY NEEDS JENSEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God all of you – your warmth, your love, your support, your generosity, your inner beauty, your loyalty…goes to thesaurus and flicks through the pages…there are NO words for all your messages that brought tears to my eyes and a smile to my face. I won’t lie I came back to them again and again over the last weeks and they really, really helped. If I could I would get on a plane, fly to every single one of you and give you a huge hug, alas I can’t so please accept this virtual hug from someone who loves and appreciates every single one of you. I hope I don’t let you down.

“So Jo I thought we could visit the museum today if you’re up to it, it was one of the things suggested.”

“Geez I haven’t been to the museum since school.”

“Well I’ve never been.” Jared shrugged

“Maybe we can jump onto the end of a school trip, hey Jared you feeling ok?” he was sitting there but he was jigging in his seat and he seemed to be breathing harder than usual

“Yeah, yeah it’s nothing, just a little antsy.” He said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Let me go grab a jacket.” Jo said before going into her room and messaging Chris.

“So because my boy is away at the moment seems I have the pleasure of coming with you guys, museum huh?” Chris said as he came into the garage, his eyes sharp as they looked at Jared.

“Oh man, surely there must be someone classier who can come with us.” Jared huffed with fake sarcasm

“Sorry dude there aint no one more classy than me.” Chris said as he blew a bubble with his gum.

 

They had been walking around the museum for close to an hour, with a guide who was pointing out all the more famous work, and Jared was feeling worse by the minute. He was feeling hot and nauseas and even his skin was hurting, his head was pounding and he really just wanted to curl up in a corner and tell the woman to shut her nasally voice up.

They stopped in front of one painting that had a woman holding a baby in her arms, there were flowers, there was sunlight behind them, the mother was looking down in absolute adoration and Jared watched as Chris pulled Jo into his arms and dropped a kiss lightly on her temple. He felt a wave of jealousy that they had that when suddenly sharp pain engulfed his entire body and he dropped to the ground, wrapping his arms across his stomach in protection, as he cried out in agony.

 

Jensen was on the phone with the legal team re the Padackles Foundation when suddenly he felt dizzy and sick and he cried out in pain, hanging up the phone in the process

“Prince Jensen?” Sam asked as he quickly limped into the room

"Jared! Something’s wrong with Jared.” Jensen gasped as he tried ringing him but his phone rang out

“Ring Chris.” He yelled frantically as he tried ringing Jared’s bodyguard

“It’s ringing out.” Sam said the same time as Jensen slammed down his phone in frustration. He then tried one other number

 

Chris had dropped to the ground and scooped the trembling Jared into his lap. He yelled at the other bodyguard to go and get the car and then calmed his voice as he asked his mate to call the Royal Doctor.

“Jared you with me man?” he asked quietly, trying to stay calm

“Jen, I need Jen, I know what this is, I need Jen.” Jared gasped as he curled in on himself, holding his head as if that would stop the shooting pain ricocheting through it

“Chris, he’s ringing.” Jo said from beside them, her eyes were wide and her skin was pale, as she held out the phone so her mate could see Jensen’s name on screen

“It’s ok babe, he’s ok.” Chris said and held his hand out for the phone

“Jensen?”

“Chris what’s going on?” Jensen yelled down the phone making Chris quickly pull it away from his ear and Jo cringe

“He’s ok, he’s ok but he needs you back here man.”

“Chris?”

“Jens I can’t talk man I gotta get him home, can you get Sam to get the helicopter to you?”

“Shit Chris.” Jensen gasped his head spinning with the hundred bad running through it.

“Jensen if it was bad I would tell you, he’s ok, the baby is ok, he just needs you here man, I think this is a mate thing.”

“Ok, ok.” Jensen said and hung up the phone

“Jared I love ya man and would do anything for you but I don’t think I can carry you dude.”

“Help me…help me up.” Jared said between gasps of pain and held out an arm for Chris to pull him up.

They slowly walked to the car, Chris with one arm around Jared’s shoulders holding him up and the other hand holding his wife’s trembling one

“Jared?” Jo asked quietly as she looked into the back seat where Chris and Jared were.

“It’s ok Jo, this is what happened after I was in the woods and away from Jensen too long, God I forgot how painful this is.” Jared huffed and then his teeth clenched together as another wave of pain washed through him.

 

They got back to the palace and Chris and another guard carried Jared back to his suite. The doc was there waiting as they laid him on the bed

“The baby doc…is the baby feeling this?” Jared gasped as another wave of pin prick pains swept over his body. He was barely hanging onto consciousness he just needed to know peanut was ok.

“Honestly Jared I have no idea, they like to say no but babies can’t talk, let me check the heartbeat.” The doc said and Jared pushed up his shirt, “Ok well the baby’s heartrate is a little elevated but not showing stress, maybe it can feel your anxiety.”

“This isn’t anxiety doc this is pa…pain.” Jared gasped, beads of sweat dotted his forehead and his face was grey and pinched. One hand clenched into the sheets as another wave overtook him and the other rose to his head, pushing on his forehead as if to stop the throbbing that made him want to stick his fingers in his sockets to reach the source

“I can give you something for the pain.”

“The baby?”

“It’s not strong enough to affect the baby, it’s for your head.”

“Can you…Chris can you grab me something from Jensen’s room?” Jared called out and Chris dashed next door

“I told that stupid lawyer this wouldn’t work, sprouting out stupid experimental ideas like slept in sheets. Stupid. Yeah that might work on old mated couples but not newly mated and they hadn’t even tested it on pregnant mates so guess it’s safe to say the sheet method doesn’t work.”

“It kinda did.” Jared gritted

“Kid it’s been not even two weeks and look at you. Are you really defending it?”

“This was my idea, my fault, this is happening because of me.” Jared grunted

“Look Jared I know…Jared? Jared?” the doc asked but Jared’s eyes had rolled back in his head and he had finally succumbed to everything rocketing through his body and passed out.

“Is he ok?” Jo gasped from the side of the room

“He is now, passing out is probably the best thing for him.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Do you mind grabbing a cool cloth from the bathroom while Chris and I undress him?” the doc asked and Jo felt her mate quiver. Even if only Omega Chris did not want her accidentally seeing another man naked, her lips twitched as her eyes flashed to him

“I’ll ah go to the kitchen and get a bowl and some food for us. Ten minutes enough time to try and undress him?” Jo asked and the doc laughed as Chris growled

 

Jared was just in boxers and one of Jensen’s shirts and tucked in bed. Jo was lightly wiping his face with a cool cloth and between that and the shirt Jared seemed calmer even though his eyes were still closed. Doc said he was probably more asleep then passed out now, the stress and the pain exhausting him. Finally, they could hear the helicopter coming in and Chris and the doc looked at each other from the couch where they had been eating

“Ah Jo you might wanna head back to the house now.” Chris said casually

“Why?” she asked confused

“I don’t know how this is going to go down but I remember last time the Js were apart for a time and it got pretty…um…explicit…pretty fast. I don’t wanna have to try and grab you while I try and flee the room with my eyes closed and my fingers in my ears.” Chris said and the doc snorted while Jo blushed and quickly jumped up. She put the bowl in the bathroom and dashed out of the suite

 

“Where…how is he?” Jensen puffed as he burst through the doors. His eyes were frantic until they landed on his mate curled up in bed and then he quickly strode over

“We think he’s sleeping.” The doc said as Jensen kicked off his shoes

“Think?”

“Well he’s sleeping or passed out. I’ve given him something for the pain.”

“The baby?” Jensen was quickly stripping off his clothes, keeping his eye on his mate as he asked these questions

“I checked the baby’s heartbeat, it’s a little high but not showing any signs of obvious distress.” The doc said.

“Thanks doc, thanks Chris.” Jensen said as he climbed into the bed in boxer shorts. “Lock the door…”

“I’m not gonna lock it but I’ll spread the word to stay away.” Chris said and he and doc headed out with a quick ‘call if you need anything’

Jensen rolled Jared over so he was on his stomach and just climbed on top of him blanketing him with his warmth and his scent. He then lay there just dropping soft kisses onto his hair and neck and shoulder and anywhere else he could reach while deeply inhaling the scent of his mate. Now he was with Jared he realised how tense and physically uncomfortable he had felt, it was something that had just built up over their time apart, not a huge whammy like Jared copped all at once.

“Hmmm…Jen?” Jared hummed a few minutes later as he came back to consciousness

“Hey baby boy”

“Hey.” Jensen couldn’t see his face but he could hear the smile

“If you wanted to see me all you had to do was ask.” Jensen teased

“Bite me.” Jared snarked but Jensen growled deep in his throat

“With pleasure babe, with pleasure.”

“Jen…”

“Hmmm.” Jensen was nibbling down his neck

“Baby belly babe, not the most comfortable position for me.”

“Oh crap, sorry” he quickly gasped and rolled off his mate, pulling him with him so he was back on his side. He let him go and Jared kept rolling so they were now face to face

“Hi.” Jared smiled into his eyes but Jensen could see he was still feeling the echoes of the pain

“Hi.” Jensen replied as he slid forward and lightly kissed his husband

“I need you Jen.”

“I know babe, on your back.” Jensen said and Jared rolled back over, Jensen then got on his knees and helped Jared pull his boxers off before disposing of his own and climbing onto his mate, straddling his thighs

“Oh my God Jay, your belly…”

“Shut up.” Jared blushed and put his hands over his stomach

“No fuck I have never seen you look so hot.” Jensen said as he pulled Jared’s hands away, “You have popped out a bit in the last two weeks. Fuck.” Jensen whispered as he leaned down and dropped kisses all over Jared’s taut skin, “In here is our baby, our beautiful, beautiful baby.” Jensen muttered in between kisses.

“Jen.” Jared gasped and Jensen got a huge whiff of his mate’s scent as Jared lifted his hips to urge Jensen on

“I got ya. Roll over for me.” Jensen said and pushed Jared over so he was facing away from him. He then slid in behind as the big spoon swept Jared’s leg up and back over his thigh and slowly slid into his slicked up mate. “Fuck Jay you’re so wet and so tight.”

“Jen.” Jared whimpered

“Shh I got ya.” Jensen said as he slowly and lovingly rocked into his husband until Jared was whimpering and pushing back on him and clenching his hole, encouraging Jensen on

“Jay shh just lie there and let me look after you.”

“Jen…”

“Shhh.” Jensen whispered as he pushed long and hard into Jared while dropping kisses on his neck and hair and shoulder

“Feels so good baby, so hot. Bite me Jen please bite me” Jared groaned and clenched his ass as he bared his throat for his mate pushing Jensen over the edge and as Jensen unloaded deep inside his mate he bit down on his mark, reclaiming Jared as his own. He then slid is hand around and took Jared’s cock, stroking and twisting and gently squeezing until Jared let out a whimper and came across his hand and the bed.

“Come on baby boy, shower.” Jensen said as few minutes later after they had got their breath back.

“Shad up and too tired.” Jared muttered at the nick name and the suggestion, his eyes half closed

“Come on babe I got ya.” Jensen said and slid out of bed. He rang for the bed to be remade before scooping up Jared and carrying him into the shower, closing the door so as to not shock the staff.

“You’re so strong you know. Even Chris couldn’t carry me today.”

“What’s cause his mate is small and wimpy; mine is huge and strong so I have to stay in shape to make sure I can look after him and protect him like a good Alpha should”

He leaned Jared up against the wall before grabbing a cloth and covering it in shower gel and gently washing his mate down before quickly doing himself. Jared wasn’t sliding down the tiles but he was almost asleep as he pliantly obeyed when Jensen told him to lift a limb or turn around.

“You’re not…you’re not leaving me yet are you?” Jared sounded so young and so unsure

“No babe I’m not going anywhere except back into bed with you.”

Once Jensen had them both clean he made Jared drink a glass of water and then got them both back into the freshly made bed. It was mid-afternoon but Jared was exhausted with what he had been through today and Jensen wasn’t sleeping well, being apart from his mate, so naked, skin against skin, thigh tangled in thigh and fingers tangled in fingers both of them let out sighs and closed their eyes.


	23. JARED'S BOMBSHELL

Jensen woke the next morning to kisses being dropped all over his face, he was smiling before he even opened his eyes and as he stretched and breathed in the new day he breathed in the scent of his pregnant mate who was smiling and looking a lot fresher and happier than yesterday

“Morning.” Jensen husked

“Loving the beard Jen, roguish is a hot look on you.”

“Really?” Jensen teased as he rolled over on top of Jared, propping himself on his elbows so he wasn’t lying on their baby, “Well pregnant is a hot look on you.” He said as he dropped light kisses onto Jared’s lips

“I missed you so much”

“Yeah me too Jay.”

“Can I tell you a secret?” Jared whispered as his face fell and his eyes dropped before looking up to Jensen, tears welling

“Jared you can tell me anything, absolutely anything. I am still your husband right now and will always be your mate and there is nothing you can tell me that would make me think less of you.”

“I made a mistake, a huge mistake.” Jared whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks

“When? Going to the museum?”

“No with you, with starting divorce proceedings.”

“No Jay you were right. I wasn’t treating you the right way and you deserve to be treated better, you deserve to be treated like a king.”

“No I don’t. I’m twenty-one years old Jensen I don’t know what I want from life; I’m too young and I made a rash and stupid decision before stopping to think. It seemed so easy to just set this in motion, I never once thought of a week ahead, a month ahead or a year ahead. I was upset and angry and chucked a tanty like a five-year-old and look what happened. Divorce proceedings and you having to flee your home and your family. I don’t know what I want Jensen, at twenty-one I probably don’t really have to know but I do know I want you and I am so sorry for all of this.”

“This is just the being apart from me talking, you need me Jay it doesn’t necessarily mean you want me, this is just your biology…”

“No Jen no! I want you, so many times over these two weeks something happened that I wanted to tell you or share with you. I miss your smell, I miss your voice, I miss your humour and I miss you. Yeah my body misses yours but if I could have you back here, near me, with me. I would give that up…”

“What? Sex?” Jensen snorted

“Yes if it would prove to you that I missed you and not just your body.”

“Well babe I’m glad to hear you say that but why do I have to miss out on sex to make you feel better?” Jensen asked and Jared’s mouth flew open before he looked into his eyes and realised his mate was kidding, “I love you Jay I do, with everything in me, but you were right, as much as I sprout off about bringing a new change to Omegas I was still treating you like my ancestors did.”

“It was stupid I should have just talked to you, asked you what you wanted instead of just assuming…” he ran his hands through his hair as he blurted out his secret, his reason for all of this

“You assumed I wanted a divorce?” Jensen yelped and quickly sat up in the bed

“I assumed you didn’t want to be married. Not to me but in general I didn’t think you wanted to be married. You thought you had to because you had found your mate and you’re a prince. I was trying to make this right for both of us, give us both the freedom I thought we needed.”

“Are you kidding me right now Jared? You did all this, set all this in motion because you thought that was what I wanted?” Jensen didn’t know whether to be angry, upset or relieved. He should have known that Jared was thinking about him, it was so typical of his mate to think about other people it just never occurred to Jensen that that would be happening in this situation because divorce was such a selfish thing, it never occurred to him Jared wasn’t thinking about himself.

“Jensen you had never been a relationship, hell you had never had sex before me because you are the prince and gay. You found your mate and you married him. I thought maybe now the people knew you were gay and ok with that you would want to get out there, live free, experiment.”

“Jared is the sex with me not good enough for you?”

“Yeah of course it is, I can’t imagine the sex being better with anyone else, you are my mate.”

“So why the hell should it be any different for me?” he asked loudly, he wasn’t yelling, he was trying very hard not to shout or yell or accidentally use his Alpha voice but he was feeling frustrated with this whole conversation

“You’re Alpha. You’re allowed to try before you buy, sample the goods, sow your oats.” Jared had such an earnest express on his face, he truly believed in what he was saying.

“I don’t want to sow my oats or sample the goods and any experimenting I want to do I can do with you. I am happy Jay; well I was until this all started. I can’t believe after everything we have been through you thought you were doing this for me.” Jensen rolled out of bed and quickly pulled on clothes

“I was doing it for me too. I needed a little freedom, to be able to live my life and I was angry that you forgot our anniversary on top of the attack and everything that came after it.”

“I fucked up hugely by forgetting our anniversary Jay, I don’t think I will ever be able to make up for that and you have every right to be angry, at the attack, at your pack, at me but we should be able to fight or argue and work our way through things without you throwing in the towel and yelling divorce whenever something isn’t gong your way and to hear you say you thought you were doing it for me? I can’t even wrap my head around this.” He was pacing the room as he spoke

“You’re right Jensen and what do I know? I’m twenty-one and this is my first relationship too. Maybe you and the doc were right, an Omega does need their Alpha to step in and make the hard decisions sometimes. Maybe I was wrong and stupid and impulsive and impetuous.”

“No Jay you are my beautiful, big, strong and strong headed mate and that is why I fell in love with you. I love that you put a hundred percent into everything and give a hundred percent of yourself and feel everything a hundred times more than I do, fuck I love that but can you see where I’m coming from? You need someone to be there for you a hundred percent and you are right, the way I have been treating you is not right but I need someone there for me too. Yeah I want to know what you got up to during the day but I also want you to ask what I did? I want to be able to discuss things with you and get your opinion. Your opinion means a huge deal to me Jared, I need someone who is equal to me and doesn’t…yeah as you said, chuck a tanty when things don’t go your way”

“I never thought about it like that, I didn’t realise that I was pulling away and hurting you as I was going through this. I want to be able to sit with you, talk with you, help you, I want that; I thought you were leaving me at of all that, thought I wasn’t smart enough to know what you were saying, to give an opinion.”

“Fuck Jay you are one of the smartest people I know. I don’t…I don’t know where to even go from here? Do I go back to where I’ve been staying? What do I do?” Jensen was pacing and running his hands over his face as he tried to wrap his head around everything that had just been revealed. Ten minutes ago he had been dead to the world and now all of this had been dumped on him.

“I miss you Jen and I want you to come home.” Jared whispered

“Have you moved out yet?”

“Yeah I’m between Chris and John like your parents wanted, I think they just brought me here because it was close to your rooms.”

“I just need to think; I just need some time to think. I’m going to go and have a shower and some breakfast, I’ll have some food sent down for you and I’ll pop back later.”

“I don’t need breakfast in bed Jen.”

“Jared I don’t know how to say this without it sounding bad so I’m just gonna say it…I need some time so I would prefer to have breakfast alone if that’s ok.”

“Yeah of course Jensen I understand.” Jared said quietly as he looked down at the sheets he was wringing between his hands. Jensen took a step forward, wanting to comfort him, before shaking his head and turning away. He needed to think so right at this moment he was going to push the feelings that were rolling through him from Jared to the back and go and get some space. Yeah he’d had space before this but he had been in a completely different mindset. All his beliefs had just been tossed into the air like a twister and he needed to breathe, regroup and reassess.

 

“Hi mum, hi dad.” Jensen said as he walked into the dining room and both his parents jumped up to give him hugs before his mum kissed him on the cheek

“Jensen so glad you’re home for a bit? How’s Jared?” Donna asked

“Better now, he’s doing better.” Jensen said distractedly

“What’s wrong son?” Alan asked

“I just found…can you believe…Jared…humph.”

“Jensen what’s wrong?”

“Jared just told me that as much as he was angry at me he started this whole stupid divorce process because he thought that’s what I wanted.”

“What? Why?”

“Oh he’s not saying I didn’t want to be married to _him_ , he just decided I didn’t want to be married at all.”

“Well you were kind of acting like a single man.”

“No I wasn’t.” Jensen frowned

“I’m not saying you were out all night partying like a bachelor I’m just saying you never really thought about Jared, you just thought about yourself.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that?’

“Because it’s the truth?” Alan responded

“Well this is good news.” Donna chirped

“Why?”

“Well there’s no divorce…is there? You do want to stay married to Jared don’t you Jensen?”

“I love him you know I love him and he is my mate but as I just said to him I need to know he has my back and isn’t going to throw a tantrum every time something doesn’t go his way.”

“You’re both just finding your feet, learning how to live two people as one.”

“We’ve been married three years.”

“They don’t count, hell you’re doing better than most still being even together, divorce rate is high the first couple of years.”

“Mum that’s us!” Jensen cried

“No it’s not, not anymore.”

“Unless you want it to be son.” Alan said

“Alan!” Donna snapped

“No just hear me out. So Jared has stated why he set this in motion, I’m assuming he implied he’d be ok if divorce was taken off the table but it is still there so now is the time to think Jensen. If you do want out, if you do want to be single, now is the time, leave the proceedings open and continue on. Jared will still be your mate and the father of your children but maybe now you know where he stands really stop and think about where you stand. Forget about Jared, forget about us and what you think the country wants and just think about what you want and how you want your life to be or how you want to live.”

“Dad that’s the second time you’ve said that? Don’t you like Jared?”

“I love Jared, like a son, more than a love you some days and he will be an excellent ambassador as we go forward trying to change the rights of the Omegas but if you can’t see yourself living with him as his husband don’t lead him on; tell him the truth and let it be. He is still your mate, he is giving us an heir, he will always be here and he will always be part of our family but he needs to be free to live his life if you don’t love him enough to stay married to him.”

“He is my soul mate.”

“He is your mate, doesn’t necessarily mean soul mate. I like to think that as we go further down this road of freeing Omegas there is no reason why they can’t move on like Alphas or Betas if a marriage doesn’t work out. You know we always set systems up so the Alpha can move on and still look after their mate as needed why can’t same be done for Omegas?’

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jensen growled

“Jensen, language.” Donna tutted

“You are condoning my Omega, my mate, the father of my children to move on to another relationship?” Jensen was finding it hard to even breathe. The thought of another man or woman touching Jared, loving Jared, being intimate with Jared was making him literally see red. His chest was constricting and he could feel his whole body trembling.

 

Jared flew out of bed, sending all his dishes flying, and ran down the halls. He was still in sleep pants and shirt but he had to find Jensen and fast

“What happened? What’s wrong?” Jared gasped as he threw open the door to the dining room seeing the royal family sitting in tense silence, he quickly strode over to Jensen and rested his hand across the back of his neck, sharing his warmth

“Nothing.” Jensen gasped, inhaling his mate’s scent and feeling a little calmer

“Jensen?”

“Nothing Jared everything’s fine.” Jensen said as he reached up and took his hand

“I know you wanted some space but I just felt you.”

“I know babe, I’m sorry but everything is fine.”

“I was just saying to Jensen that as we go forward and try to change the laws and the rights of Omegas maybe in the future Omegas can have second relationships, marriages after divorce. There’s no reason why you couldn’t marry again after you two…you know.” Alan piped up

“You want me to marry again?” Jared gasped to Jensen

“Don’t look at me, this is all dad’s bright idea.” he huffed

“Well it’s not fair on you to stay a single parent your whole life Jared while Jensen moves on, marries again, maybe has children with whomever that is.” Alan shrugged

“Married, childr…” Jared collapsed into a dead faint on the carpet

“Jay.” Jensen quickly jumped up and dropped down to scoop him into his lap, “Are you happy with yourself now dad?” Jensen growled

“Alan Ackles what the hell were you thinking?” Donna hissed after ringing the buzzer and then asking for a cold washer and some water and the doctor to be called.

“They need to sort this out and if I can shock them one or the other maybe this will be resolved.” Alan quietly said in reply

“Well if this baby is born with a dent in its head don’t blame me.” The doctor said as he walked in, “Kid falls over more than anyone I know.”

“I told you.” Jared muttered from the floor having woken up just as the doc came in the room

“What happened this time?”

“Nothing I think I just got out of bed and moved too fast”

“Kid I know you’re not showing much yet but can you please try and remember you’re almost seven months pregnant, you can’t just go bounding around like a young pup anymore.”

“Sorry.” Jared blushed

“I’m sorry too Jared, I shouldn’t have said what I said.” Alan said guiltily.

“Come on baby let me carry you back to bed so the doc can check you over.” Jensen said as he helped him up

“I’m not an invalid.” He grumbled

“You’re precious cargo Jay.”

“More like a long, wide load.” Jared huffed and Jensen chuckled before dropping a quick kiss on his temple

They shuffled back to the suite and then turned around and walked into Jensen’s when the saw dishes and breakfast all through the linen

“Sorry Jen I just got such a scare with what I felt.”

“Do not apologise, I love that you came running to make sure I was ok. You’re my hero.”

“Feel like the villain right at the moment with everything going on. Were you really talking about second marriages and having pups with someone else?” Jared asked quietly

“Dad was. He was saying why there was no reason you shouldn’t be allowed to marry again and what you felt was me losing the plot at the thought of another person even looking at you letting alone touching you or making love to you. It may be because I’m Alpha but the thought of anyone doing that in the future makes me want to find that person now and rip their throat out.” Jensen growled and Jared let out a little whimper and flushed at Jensen’s possessive reaction to an imaginary scenario, “Really Jay? That turning you on?” Jensen said as he sniffed and smelled a waft of cinnamon

“I am still in the room people.” The doc said making them both jump, “And I would prefer you didn’t excite him like that until I can check his blood pressure and take some blood. A little bit of excitement should not have him collapsing like that, he’s just pregnant and with the size of him he should be as healthy as a horse. I need to find out what’s going on.”

“I’m ok, we’re ok.” Jared said as he ran his hand over his belly

“Well thank you son but how about you let the men with the decades of practicing make that decision.”

“Yes sir.” Jared said meekly

“And you don’t get him too excited until I find out what’s going on?”

“Yes sir.” Jensen answered meekly and sat there and held Jared’s hand while the doc took his blood pressure and some ampules of blood

“I love you Jay, I’m sorry if the thought of someone else touching you brings out the wolf in me.”

“How do you think I feel when I think the same about you. You are mine.”

“Yeah baby boy I am.” Jensen said and leaned forward to kiss his mate

“Can you please at least wait until I have left the room before you break all the rules I asked you to follow.”

“Sure doc we can do that.” Jensen said with a wink to the doc who snorted and huffed before scuffing out of the room, “Ok let’s get you tucked in and then what do you want to watch?” Jensen asked

“Well I would really like to watch those gorgeous pink lips coming at me again.” Jared pouted

“Jay you heard the doc.”

“Please Jen, just one more.” He hit him with the pout and puppy eyes

“You are my kryptonite.” Jensen said as he slid onto the bed beside his mate and gently nibbled on his bottom lip

Jared quickly opened up and sucked Jensen’s bottom lip in, sucking on it and rolling it between his teeth. Jared let out a little moan before his tongue dove in to lick and taste and drink from his mate. He eventually pulled back to gasp in oxygen, leaving Jared flushed and panting

“More?” Jared gasped

“No, you heard the doc, just lie there and relax and I’ll go get us a movie.”

“Jen…” Jared tried to puppy eyes and lip pout again

“No not looking, not looking.” Jensen said and overed his eyes as he walked out of the room, hearing a quiet giggle from his mate as he left


	24. FILLER CHAPTER?

When Jared woke the next morning he found Jensen gone and before he could even register that Mark walked in to announce Jensen had returned back to where he had been staying. It was his first day back but Jared could see Mark was still a little pissed about everything that had happened so he didn’t mention it again, just welcomed him back and asked him what the plan was!  
“Well what is your plan seven month pregnant and no plan sasquatch?” Mark returned and Jared just sat there and stared at him because shit he was right!  
“How did this happen?” he asked in shock  
“Ahhh…well when a boy meets another…”  
“Not that, geesh, how did seven months go so fast? Shit there is so much to do! Mark I need to see the doc and I need…an interior designer, decorator, whatever they call themselves?”  
“The Doc Jared?”  
“I’m ok I just need to talk to him. Um and Mark can you give me a minute please, not quite clothed under here.”  
“Oh God and welcome back to me.” Mark muttered as he walked out of Jensen’s room.  
Jared dashed back to what was his suite but was now a hollow shell and had a quick shower before pulling on the one pair of jeans and one shirt he had left in there. After he dressed he stood in the middle of the echoing room and thought about how dislodged he felt at the moment.  
Jensen had made no comments about what Jared had said yesterday morning. Confessing he thought he had made a mistake with the divorce he thought would have got some kind of plan or decision or at least comment from Jensen but he had not mentioned it once as they relaxed and dozed yesterday and he had never once seemed distant or uncomfortable with Jared.  
“So what’s Jensen’s plans?” Jared asked Mark casually  
“He’s going to stay out there a little longer while you get settled into your new place.” Mark said as he flicked through his day planner and Jared sighed, one innocent comment let him know exactly what Jensen was thinking, nothing had changed, the divorce was still a goer.

“The dented Mr Ackles asked to see me?” the doc announced as he walked into the house Jared was supposedly calling home  
“Ah yeah thanks doc. Any results back on the pint of blood you took from me yesterday?” Jared asked as he and Mark sat at the kitchen bench having a late breakfast. Mark had gotten up to leave but Jared shook his head and put his hand on his arm letting him know it was ok to, and he would prefer if he did, stay.  
“Really? pint of blood?” the doc snorted as Mark poured him a cup of tea  
“Seemed like it.”  
“Everything came back ok, little low on iron which happens to most pregnant people and we’ll just monitor your blood sugar. A lot of relaxing, light exercise, a proper diet and if it’s not too much to prescribe, no stress for the next couple of months and you should be fine. You need to take time for your body to catch up to you, you can’t just jump out of bed and barrel down the halls now.”  
“Yeah thanks doc.” Jared sighed  
“I’ve given the kitchen a list of things you should add to your diet and how much you should eat. Most people double their intake not halve it when they get pregnant.”  
“Well there’s been a lot going on.”  
“And that is why you need your Alpha around during this time, just in my opinion. They’re your rational mind in this emotional time plus it halves the work load.”  
“Well thanks for your opinion doc but that’s not why I called you here.” Jared snapped before sighing, “I kinda forgot how far along I was…”  
“Again…”  
“Doc!”  
“Fine.” He huffed, he was old school and he liked both Jensen and Jared. He believed that an Alpha should be with their Omega during this time and he definitely believed Jensen should be with Jared.  
“So I’m guessing I’m going to need birth classes, ah whaddaya call them? Ante natal classes?”  
“Aren’t you going with Jo?”  
“No! When did she start?”  
“Her and Chris have been going every Wednesday for about a month now.”  
“Huh.” Jared huffed. He felt a little hurt that Jo hadn’t mentioned it to him but could also understand, this was her first baby too, it wasn’t all about him, her and Chris needed to bond as parents and learn how to do this together. Now Jared sat there and wondered who he could ask to be with him. He knew it should be Jensen and he did want Jensen coming with him when he was ready to come home but he wasn’t going to make him come back to the palace, when his head was in turmoil, just for this.  
“Look you’re the Prince Consort, they’re not going to make you or want you to sit in public classes like Jo and Chris. I’ll get one of the royal midwives to come here, just tell me a day”  
“Thanks doc. I’ll let you know.” Jared was stroking his belly, looking down at his little pudge and hoping everything was going to be ok  
“Jared I know things have been hard for you and on you psychologically through this pregnancy but physically you are doing fine. You’re a little small compared to some pregnancies at this stage but everyone carries differently, Jo is bigger than you but she’s also not way over six foot. I just want, need, you to eat up and relax up and look after you and the pup. In a couple of weeks your stomach is probably going to pop so please just relax and let the world come to you, stop barrelling around trying to solve everyone’s problems. This is one time in life when it can be and should be all about you.”  
“Thanks doc, appreciate that.”

That afternoon an interior designer showed up. She was Beta and she introduced herself as Ruby before brushing past him and into the house. There were three bedrooms in the house Jared was living in and it was very utilitarian as were all the staff lodgings. Anything that had made it homely had been Jo’s and taken when she moved.   
Because he had been unsettled in his mind Jared had accepted the basic bed and bathroom. He had to duck to get into the shower and there was no way he would fit into the bath and wouldn’t even try it while pregnant in case he slipped and his legs and feet were hanging off the bed but he almost fit if he slept diagonally in a foetal position. Needless to say the interior designer had a fit when she saw the house and immediately began ransacking it as she spewed out instructions to a minion following her around. She disappeared out the back, came back in, then out the front then up into the attic Jared didn’t even know existed and then set herself up in the kitchen making phone calls and sending emails, all at the same time. Jared had been fascinated and trailed after her but had no clue of what she was saying and after a third dirty look Mark grabbed him and sat him in the kitchen until it was over.  
“Ok so I need you to move out for a couple of days while the house is painted. Normally it wouldn’t be an issue but I’m not being held responsible for the fumes while you’re pregnant. The roof space is full of old stuff so we’re going to get up there and clean that out also. The rest we can do while you’re here as I understand there is an urgency in getting you out of the palace so Prince Jensen can come back.”  
“Wha…huh?” Jared stuttered  
“Yes that is correct.” Mark nodded sagely  
“Ok so obviously the bedroom next to yours will be turned into the nursery and pastel green is a calm and gender neutral colour to paint.”  
“It’s a girl.” Jared blurted  
“Well congrat…”  
“He’s just saying that, there has been no confirmation.” Mark interrupted  
“Lemon? That’s calm, gender neutral and more leans that way?” Ruby compromised  
“Yes please.” Jared said meekly.  
“So give me two days to paint the house and find a bed that will fit you and the rest we can do around you.”  
“Don’t forget Jensen’s room.”  
“I designed Prince Jensen’s room personally, I don’t believe anything further needs to be done in there.” she said as she looked down her nose at him. Jared had never been a fan of Betas. Always liked to think more of themselves and always liked to make Omegas feel lower to make themselves feel better.  
“It’s being turned into the Palace nursery and Jensen is moving next door into my old suite.”  
“Why doesn’t anyone tell me anything. Two months!” she huffed, “I need teams and a shopper to purchase baby paraphernalia, I’m assuming you haven’t started”  
“Ah…no.” he replied and she huffed again as she scowled at him. Jared felt tears coming to his eyes at what a failure he was at this whole parenthood thing. He had been reading books, he had been before all this happened, but he had slipped into a funk and everything had come to a standstill.  
“Excuse me.” Mark said as his phone rang and he stepped outside, “Prince Jensen.”  
“Welcome back Mark, what’s going on, I’m getting an unsettled feeling.”  
“Jared is just meeting with Ruby about this house and the nursery in the palace.”  
“Ruby? Really?”  
“We’re running out of time Sir, we need the best and the quickest, she can get it done and I’m staying close to Jared so she doesn’t say anything stupid.”   
“I should tell him…”  
“What? That this stupid woman planted herself in your bed naked one night to, in her words, christen your redecorated suites.”  
“Yeah that.”  
“No need to dredge up the past Prince Jensen, I believe there is enough drama with your present and besides nothing happened.”  
“You seem so sure.”  
“At the time I was sure because I didn’t think you were that stupid, you coming out of the closet confirmed that nothing happened.”  
“She can be a bitch.”  
“But she gets the job done.”  
“Why is he upset?”  
“I didn’t know he was but then I don’t have what you two have. She’s babbling about Jared not being ready yet, that could be what is upsetting him.”  
“We’ve still got a couple of months.”  
“In the real world most people do this as soon as they hit the three-month mark but most people don’t have the resources the royal family does. Anyway she has asked Jared to move out for a couple of days while she paints and then he’s back here and you’re safe to come home.”  
“I know I’m safe to come home Mark. I could come home now, I just want to know Jared is happy and settled before I come back.”  
“Well my opinion is he won’t ever be happy and settled until you two work this, hopefully one way but even the other is a closure.”  
“Well thank you for your opinion Mark.” Jensen said sarcastically  
“Any time Sir.” Mark snarked back  
“Should I ring him?”  
“Do you want to know what the doc said this morning?”  
“He saw the doc? What did he say? Did he talk about the blood tests?”  
“Ring him and find out.” Mark said and hung up

“Jen?”  
“Hey babe what’s going on?”  
“Ah can you give me a sec?” Jared said and put the phone down on the bench so Jensen could hear the conversation in the background. Jared was asking for the shopper to come and collect him and maybe Jo before she went out and bought things for his baby, he wanted to be in on the decision making process. Jensen could hear that Ruby wasn’t happy but she had no choice but to accept what the Prince Consort was saying. He then dismissed her and picked up the phone and Jensen guessed by Jared’s tone that somewhere along the way she had managed to piss him off.   
“You ok?”  
“Well she seems determined but there’s something about her, I really don’t need anyone else talking to me like I’m something stuck to their shoe.” Jared huffed, “And not because I’m your mate and pregnant with the heir but just out of human decency.”  
“Babe she would resent you know matter who or what you were; Ruby thought she could seduce me many years ago and I shot her down for obvious reasons, I dented her ego and she’s still pissed but she is the best decorator with a big team so she will get this all done in plenty of time.”  
“So she’s pissed at me because I got to have what she couldn’t.” Jared purred  
“Think you’re so good now don’t you Jared Ackles?”  
“Hell yeah.” Jared said and laughed  
“What did the doc say?”  
“That I’m an idiot.”  
“What else is new, he always says that to both of us.”  
“Everything’s fine, I just have to eat more, slow down a little and try not to stress myself out which was shot to shit the minute Ruby walked through the door like a frickin tornado.”  
“Just let her do her thing Jay.”  
“I told her I wanted a say in what is purchased for our baby and I mean that even more now I know she tried to do you. I don’t want a fluro room and a tree house bed in revenge for you not putting out.”  
“She wouldn’t do that, she has a reputation to uphold.”  
“Are you coming home soon?”  
“In a week, I have something I’m taking care of up here.”  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too.” Jensen sighed and hung up the phone.

Jensen turned to the people in the room with him…  
“Ok let’s do this.”   
“Ok.” Ty said and he and Jensen and the legal team sat there and discussed and researched ways to get Ty’s sister out of that home and living with him.  
They had a meeting with Ty’s father tomorrow and the old man had seemed pissed off about the interference so Jensen had someone outside the house just in case he tried something.  
One way or another this girl was leaving this home and coming back to the palace with Ty by the end of the week, be it legally or not quite legally she would soon be free.


	25. REDECORATING

Jensen sighed as he dropped his bags on the bed, it was good to be home and it would be even better once he could get down to see Jared and make sure everything was ok.

Sam was hobbling back to his new quarters, being human meant it took longer for him to heal but Jared had been right, he had appreciated being useful, even if it was just cooking. Ty was taking a week off while he got his sister settled and enrolled to the local school and Jensen had plans to get Padackles up and running.

“Welcome back Prince Jensen.” Mark said as he came into Jared’s suite. Well it was now his suite, his room, his stuff was everywhere but Jensen was always going to think of it as Jared’s suite.

“Thank you Mark. How’s Jared?”

“He is shopping today Sir.”

“And how’s that going?”

“He hates every single minute of it but will not surrender. I’m sure he was joking when he said the shopper wanted a bed in the shape of a castle including turrets but Jared over ruled her and I believe the crib will be tasteful. Things are progressing at a great speed and I believe Jared is just hanging on for the ride, he will be glad your back, as am I because he is trying to talk me into going to ante natal classes with him and although I know a lot about the pair of you there is a line I do not wish to cross.”

“Shit ante natal classes, why didn’t he let me know?”

“We didn’t discuss it but I imagine your husband was not wanting to force your hand as such.”

“So typical. Ok so have you got me back on roster again?”

“Not yet sir but your mother has asked me to remind you we do have the Spring Charity Gala in a month.”

“I can work with that.”

“What does that mean Sir?”

“Mark I know I have hurt Jared and I know in the process I let you down. I really appreciate everything you have done for my husband and how you have had his back. Now I have started a project that although is coming to fruition is going to take a bit more time but I want to announce it at the Gala where all the important people and the fat wallets are attending. It’s going to be pretty full on so I’m gonna take Sam on as a second assistant. Wait, before you complain, he has been with me since the start of this and also I need you with Jared. With all this redecorating going on I want you watching him to make sure he is not overdoing it.”

“I’m an assistant Sir, not a nurse.”

“Bitch all you want Mark but I know if I have you the option between the two of us you would pick Jared. I will still need you here any time you’re not needed with him but he is your first priority.”

“Yay, looks like I get to spend my days building baby furniture.”

“Doesn’t that shit already come made up? Can’t we pay someone to do that?”

“Oh of only that were the case Prince Jensen but you are very welcome to come down and tell Jared that he does not need to do all this himself. The kid is not going to know if he assembled it or a tradie did. The doc told him to relax not sweat his ass off building a change table.”

“I’m gonna kill him.” Jensen huffed

“Well that will certainly solve a lot of problems for everyone.” Mark said calmly

“I’ll come down and talk to him and can you make us appointments with Raphael. As much as he’s a pain in my ass we need tuxedos for the Gala and I’m guessing Jared is as prepared as I am.”

“He is as prepared for this Gala as he is for your baby.” Mark snorted and left the room.

 

Jared stood there in the room that would officially be the baby’s and shook his head as he felt overwhelmed at what still had to be done. There was unassembled furniture from floor to roof and that wasn’t even thinking about the second room that was full of baby clothes and everything else apparently essential for the day to day care of a child that can apparently projectile from either end at any time, he felt totally unprepared and out of his league.

Ruby, as much as she was a bitch and had no problem showing it, really had pulled this together and not only had the house painted and a proper size bed put in but had also managed to furnish the house so it looked like someone actually lived there and had a proper size shower installed, all within in one week; Jared would not lie though, he spent most of that week up in the palace because his medium size house seemed to hold at least ten tradesmen at a time trying to get everything done in record time.

He now had gorgeous oak furniture in the nursey, which he had chosen, as well as a rocking chair and recliner so he could either rock out or nap, he had looked at getting a couch in here but there was not enough room so he just made sure there were two chairs for them. Ruby had wanted to turn this into some kind of Vanity Fair room but Jared convinced her that this was the day to day room and it would be better too joosh up the palace nursery as that would be a better photo opportunity. She had accepted saying that would make up for her not being involved in the redesigning of his suite before he moved to the palace. There also seemed to be a large number of clothes designers sending baby clothes and shoes to Jared and Mark grumbled as he noted who sent what knowing the media would need to know every time the child stepped out of the palace wearing an outfit.

“So we’re done right?” Jared asked Ruby as she leaned against his kitchen bench in a bust bursting shirt, pencil skirt and stilettos.

“I’m done here, now just need to sort out your ex-husband’s rooms.”

“I beg your pardon?” had she been listening she would have heard the menace in Jared’s voice

“I said…”

“I heard what you said, that is my husband you are talking about, not my ex-husband. Just because you tried something in the past does not mean you should listen to gossip or make assumptions.”

“I think it’s more than assumptions when you are moving into your own house.”

“I appreciate all you have done here Ruby…”

“As do I.” Jensen said as he walked into to the room and Ruby shuffled in position when she saw the quiet anger on his face. It was one thing to bully an Omega but definitely make sure you never do it when his Alpha is around

“Jen! Hey.” Jared said and his face lit up as he saw his husband for the first time in a week

“Hey babe.” Jensen said and stepped forward to give his husband a deep and slow and very thorough kiss, no matter who was watching. By the time he stepped back Jared was flushed and almost panting. “If you’ll excuse us…” Jensen said without even looking at the designer again, too busy watching his husband lick his lips as if chasing Jensen’s taste

“Certainly Prince Jensen.” Ruby muttered before running out of the house as fast as her stilettos could carry her, not that the men noticed, they were too busy staring at each other

“Again?” Jared whispered and Jensen’s lips quirked as he stepped forward and lifted his head to meet his husband’s eager lips. Time stood still as the two men drank deep from each other, pulling back every now and then to gasp in oxygen. When Jensen let out a whimper Jared scooped him up and spun him around so he was sitting on the bench and then stepped between his legs to slowly suck and bite down his neck

“Jay, fuck Jay.” Jensen groaned and lift his head, baring his throat for his husband’s lips and tongue and teeth

As Jared continued licking and sucking his hands wandered down and slid across Jensen’s hard crotch before unzipping his jeans and releasing him from his tight confines.

“Jay Oh God, no Jay you don’t have…” Jensen panted

“Fuck as if I ever _have_ to suck this down, I want to, I need to.” Jared husked before dropping his head and breathing in the scent that was pure unadulterated turned on Jensen, pure roses.

“Jay…” were the last words Jensen gasped before Jared dropped his head and sucked his mate down like he was the best tasting lollipop ever. After that there were just mutterings and garble and the occasional slurping and humming from Jared, “I’m gonna…babe pull back…I’m…” Jensen gasped about one second before his eyes rolled back in his head and he came hard down his mate’s throat.

“Welcome home.” Jared gasped after he finished licking his husband clean and tucked him back into his jeans.

“Holy fuck Jay, that’s not why I even came here.” Jensen gasped as he tried to drag in oxygen

“I didn’t think it was.”

“And you gotta stop picking me up and carrying me around like that in your condition.” Jensen said as he slid off the bench and tried to stand on shaky legs

“Condition? I’m just pregnant Jen.”

“Yeah well you’re the one who told me the doc said you have to take it easy and Mark says you’re trying to build all the furniture yourself.”

“Not build dah, assemble.”

“Jay how is lugging furniture around taking it easy?”

“Come on Jen it’s just a cot and a change table and….”

“No stop there. Not as your Alpha but as your husband I’m putting my foot down. I’m getting someone in to do it and you are going to do what the doc said and relax, this is a spectator sport for you ok.” Jensen said as he looked into Jared’s eyes, expressing his sincerity

“Alright.” Jared sighed

“Alright” Jensen nodded

“Wanna see what we bought?”

“Sure” Jensen shrugged and Jared just smiled because he knew Jensen was about to lose his shit. Jared had been in tears unpacking bags of teeny tiny clothes and shoes.

Ten minutes later Jared was rubbing Jensen’s back as he hiccupped over a tiny lace dress and tiny denim shorts and tiny leather shoes

“Oh my God Jay, they’re so small.”

“I know.”

“This baby, our baby is gonna be so small, what if I hurt him? What if I break…”

“Jensen you need to breathe babe, come on just breathe. Remember what you said to me when we first realised we were pregnant. We can do this! We’re wolves, it’s in our make up to not only not hurt our pups but to rip the throats out of anyone else who tries to hurt them. It’s not possible for you to hurt our child plus there is a line-up of people who can’t wait to get their hands on this kid and help us. We will be fine, you will be fine, I promise.”

“When did you get so zen?”

“You weren’t here two days ago when I was exactly like you, sobbing over a little singlet with a unicorn on it.” Jared smiled and Jensen snorted. “But your mum walked in and put it all into perspective. We are going to love the fuck out of our kid.” Jared said as he rubbed his belly that was getting larger by the day suddenly.

“Shit I didn’t notice how big you were Jay.”

“I’m not that big.” Jared pouted. He loved that he was carrying Jensen’s baby and he knew he was healthy and the baby was healthy and he would never do anything intentionally to put either of them in danger, but he was still a little embarrassed about how his body looked. As a man who had exercised, lifted weights and done all he could to look perfect for his mate, looking in the mirror and seeing a stomach and soft skin and a body that was filling out did occasionally freak him out even though he knew it was temporary and the little life they would have at the end would be worth it

“Ah yeah you kinda are Jay and it’s fucking perfect and beautiful. Your skin is so smooth, your hair is so soft, you just have an ethereal glow about you; fuck it gives me all these dirty thoughts and then I feel dirty for having those thoughts while you have our baby in you.”

“Oh yeah what sorta thoughts you having?” Jared asked curiously with a lift of his eyebrows.

“Stop it.” Jensen said and Jared watched him surreptitiously adjust his cock in his jeans bringing a small smile to his lips, “I mean it, Jay stop putting ideas in my head.” He tried to sound serious when he saw Jared smiling.

“So was this just a social visit?”

“Actually I just came over to tell you I was back but I won’t be around much. I’m working on a big project at the moment. Mark will be with you most of the time and I have taken on Sam until he can go back on active duty but at times when you don’t need Mark I’m going to need him.”

“What are you working on?”

“I can’t really discuss it right now but I will tell you, promise.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“There will be I promise Jay and I’m not blocking you or cutting you out, I know this goes against everything we’ve talked about but there is a reason, trust me?”

“Yeah you know I do Jen, if you need me or want me to do anything just let me know.” Jared sighed

“Promise and mum said to remind you the gala is in four weeks.”

“And?”

“What do you mean and?”

“Well I’m not going.”

“What do you mean you’re not going?”

“Jen I’ll be eight months pregnant and you and I are in the middle of divorce proceedings, I think it’s best if I stay away.”

“Jared it’s right here at the palace, if anything goes wrong, you feel tired or something hurts we are right here and we will talk about the divorce trust me, once I get this project off the ground but Jared I want you there and mum and dad want you there…”

“Jen…”

“Whichever way this goes you will always be a part of my family, the royal family; no matter where we are in the future you will always be included in royal and family invitations and I will always want you there.”

“Jen…” Jared gasped as tears came to his eyes. Jensen pulled him into a hug thinking he was crying at his sincere speech but Jared was crying because it sounded like Jensen still wanted to go ahead with the divorce and his heart was hurting.

“Woah.” Jensen yelped and jumped away from Jared, “What was that?”

“Oh it’s the baby kicking.” Jared said as he rubbed his stomach and hummed, that seemed to calm their daughter down, “She mustn’t have liked you squashing her.”

“Are you serious? That was our baby?”  Jensen’s eyes were wide and he sounded in awe as he stared at Jared’s stomach, “Can I…?” he held his hands out and Jared nodded before lifting up his shirt and showing his belly. Jensen sat down on the couch and his hands fluttered over Jared’s skin as he stared in amazement and then he let out a delighted giggle when their daughter kicked him again. “Oh my God that is amazing.”

“It may be for you but you trying having an alien creature in you kicking at your stomach, or kneeing your or elbowing you or I swear using your bladder as a trampoline.”

“Oh poor baby, I didn’t think of that.” Jensen said and jumped up to drop light kisses all over Jared’s face

“So…um…there’s this thing I should be doing, well we should be doing…” Jared stuttered now even more unsure now Jensen talked like the divorce was going ahead

“Oh crap the ante-natal classes, Mark mentioned them.”

“You don’t have to come, I can do them on Saturday’s and get Samantha to come.”

“No Jay, no. This is my baby too and I will be there with you, that is a promise I made the very first time we made love. Tell me when and I will make sure I’m there.”

“You just said you have this project and you’re busy and we were meant to start these months ago so it’s gonna be a crash course and there may be homework.”

“Jared listen to me, nothing is more important to me than you and this baby. I will be there wherever and however long for. Just get Mark to put it in the diary and I will be there babe. It’s you and me together on this.” Jensen said as he dropped a kiss on Jared’s lips, “Now I gotta go but I’ll see you soon.” Jensen went out the front door leaving Jared alone in a very quiet house.


	26. VISITING OLD FRIENDS

The next three weeks went quickly. Jared hardly saw Jensen awake except for their ante-natal classes; of which the first one almost had Jensen throwing up and Jared having a panic attack after watching a birthing video. Jensen was off working on whatever project it was he didn’t want Jared having a part in and Jared was getting more and more frustrated by the lack of knowing what was going on. The first time Mark had headed up to the palace he had been muttering and grumbling about getting a pay rise but he had come back down lighter in step and as sealed up as a clam about what the project was.

Jared was still doing # _Omegafun_ with Jo. They had been on bike rides, gone to the planetarium, gone to an aquarium and a petting zoo, which almost ruined both of them and had Chris grumbling when they came home frantically talking about getting goats and chickens and ducks and puppies and kittens and calves and ponies. Chris had had to beg Jensen to come and take his husband away and the two husbands had sat there drinking beer with shocked dumb looks on their faces while Jared and Jo drew pictures of how they could build a little farm in the back yard of the palace.

A couple of mornings a week Jared would wake up to find Jensen passed out beside him or wrapped around him. The first morning he had thought he was in luck and started kissing his husband awake but Jensen had just shot up in bed, thanked him for waking him and dashed out the door again, pulling on his clothes as he went. Now Jared knew to slip out of bed and get the coffee machine cranking, letting him sleep as long as possible because he really did look tired and scruffy. Somehow the aroma of the caffeine would have his half asleep husband scuffing out of bed into the kitchen. He would lean forward, give his husband a quick kiss on the lips or cheek, pour himself a mug and head out the door. On good mornings Jared would get a grunt of greeting but most mornings Jensen still hadn’t reached the talking point before he left the house. Jared would then ring Sam and let him know he was on the way up knowing Sam would have breakfast and more coffee at his desk when Jensen got there.

Most evenings Jared would go up to the palace and have dinner with the King and the Queen. Some nights Jensen joined them but most nights he didn’t and again no one would talk about what was going on.

Raphael had come by to talk to Jared about his tuxedo for the gala and materials for his shirt and his jacket and he was loosely measured although Raphael grumbled that it was an absolute write off to even attempt this since his stomach kept growing daily.

Jared had even got the courage to go out and visit Florica again. Mark had argued that he shouldn’t even be trying this now but it had been months and Jared hadn’t visited her and the guilt was getting heavier every day. He had made Mark ring the compound and let them know he was visiting the rehabilitation centre that day and to stay away. He had wanted to go and spend a quiet couple of hours with Florica, chat with her, catch up, let her know what was going on with him but he also knew it wouldn’t be that easy anymore and as he left the palace he had a car with security in front of him, a car with security behind him and two guards in his armour proof car and that was after getting past Jensen who had been there when he came out of the house and tried to puppy dog eye him into staying home; he had even promised sex if Jared stayed but Jared could see his mind drifting to whatever he was in the middle of and that had made it easier to kiss him goodbye and promise him he wouldn’t do anything stupid or look for trouble.

 

There had been a lot of tears shared when he saw her again. Florica had not been young when she had found him and taken him in, she was a wolf so age was fluid, but now she looked older and frail. She was getting use back in her arm and leg although it was a slow process and her speech was slow and sometimes lispy. She got tired easily so eventually after talking about what she did on a daily basis, the pack and the compound, it was obvious no one had told her about what happened that day, she lay back and just asked Jared to talk about what he was up to while she lay there stroking his belly which she was completely enamoured with.

Jared didn’t have the heart to tell her about the problems between him and Jensen although he really did want to talk to someone about it. He knew she would have some sage advice or quote on the ready basically telling him to pull his head out his ass, act like an adult and appreciate his truly outstanding husband. After a couple of hours Florica’s eyes started closing so Jared rose form the bed and leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead

“Your daughter is going to be so beautiful.” She whispered

“I know.”

“I knew you knew. You haven’t had visions have you.” She stated a fact

“Not since I got pregnant.” Jared shook his head, he missed them but it had been such a drama filled pregnancy he was kind of glad he didn’t have to worry about them as well.

“That is the way of the wolf. Let’s you concentrate on you, bet that has driven you mad…only having you to concentrate on.”

“Well…” If only that had been the case, he said nothing but Florica looked into his eyes and he shifted uncomfortably

“You deserve to be loved Jared and Jensen deserves to be able to make mistakes. You will get through this, you will bring change and you will be great leaders of this country and be known the world over for your progressiveness.”

“I’m just me.” Jared blushed and shrugged, he should have known he wouldn’t be able to get it passed her.

“There is nothing ‘just’ about you Jared and I have told you that from the day I found you in that small cabin looking hungry and scared and yelling at me like a cranky kitten. Jensen loves you and you love him. I know you won’t tell me what’s going on but I also know that you will be together and you will raise my beautiful granddaughter to be strong and smart and sassy.”

“Sassy?” Jared snorted at such an old fashioned word

“Yes sassy, have faith my son.”

“Faith.”

“Ah.” She sighed and closed her eyes

“Faith.” Jared whispered as he ran his hand across his stomach and as if she approved of the name she gave a little kick, “I have to ask your daddy first, don’t get excited just yet.” He said and felt another kick.

It was mid-afternoon and Jared was already out and about and had no desire to go back to an empty house or a dinner where everyone avoided the huge topic, the project the whole palace except him seemed to be involved in, so he pulled out his phone

“Do you think you could handle a guest for dinner?” he asked and heard a stuttered swear word down the phone.

He gave the address and climbed into the back of the car, napping as they made the two-hour drive. He knew he should call Jensen or Mark but he also knew the guards would have phoned it in so if anyone was looking for him they would know where he was.

Once all the cars pulled up at the house Jared climbed out and talked to the security. He had never been one to just tell someone what to do and wasn’t starting now. They negotiated what the plan was and three guards stayed with Jared while the other three headed back to the palace in two cars, leaving one car here. Jared was safe here and security decided the helicopter was the quickest way to get him home after dinner so rang the palace and organised it.

“Hi.” A voice called from the door and Jared relaxed as he heard it for the first time in months

“Hi Samantha. I hope you don’t…”

“Don’t even say it, I am so glad you called. How many am I feeding?”

“Oh no ma’am that’s ok…” his guard started talking

“Don’t be silly, it’s just spaghetti and I made a ton, come on up everyone.” She said and threw open the door. “Oh my God Jared look at you.” She yelped as Jared came into the light of the door

“Yeah, yeah I’m fat I get it.” He mumbled embarrassed

“You are not fat you are pregnant you idiot. Get in here so I can give you a hug and rub your belly.”

“I’m not a Buddha Samantha although I feel like one.”

“Shut up it’s my right as your old teacher and best friend to rub your baby belly which is gorgeous. Look at you.” She said and pulled him in for a big hug once he was in the middle of the lounge room.

Jared breathed her and the smell of the house in and automatically relaxed. His time living here had been peaceful and safe. He felt like he was home.

“It’s a little early for dinner so guys why don’t you have a wander around, check we’re all safe and Jared and I are going to sit here and watch…”

“Don’t please don’t…”

“Yes my favourite Spanish soap opera.”

“God I haven’t watched that since we were at Sam’s.” said and a small awkward silence fell over them before, “What are you waiting for woman, hit the button, I want to find out who is having whose baby.”

After they watched the soap opera and bickered about what was going to happen next, Jared helped Samantha in the kitchen and then they sat down to dinner while the guards ate huge bowls of spaghetti wherever they were scattered around the house.

Jared and Samantha talked for hours, about Florica, Jensen, the baby, everything except Sam and…

“You know what the project is?” Jared yelped

“Yeah Jensen needed my advice on something.”

“What is it?”

“Na ah Jared, all in good time young man.”

“This is getting ridiculous.” Jared muttered and yawned

“Tired?”

“Always, being pregnant really knocks you about.” Jared pouted.

“Coffee?”

“Tea.” Jared sighed and Samantha left the room

An hour later Jared woke up from being lightly shaken

“Wha…Sama…Jen?” Jared said as his vision came into focus and he found himself looking into emerald greens

“Hey baby boy.” He smiled at him

“What happened? What are you doing here? Is everything ok?” Jared blurted as he tried to sit up in a hurry

“Woah Jay take it slow, everything’s fine I just wanted to be with my boy and it seemed a nice night for a helicopter flight.”

“What’s going on?” he was frantically looking around the room as if it would give him an answer to why his husband was here

“Jay I promise nothing, I was waiting for you when we got the call you were coming here, and I’m glad, it’s been ages since you’ve seen Samantha.”

“Hi Jared.” Sam said as he hobbled into the room

“Sam.” Was all Jared could respond and he only quickly glanced at him before turning back to his husband, “Did he come with you?” he asked quietly

“Yeah but it’s not what you think, he just wanted to visit his sister so he’s going to stay overnight and come back with the car tomorrow. Come on baby, let’s get you home.”

“Hmmph” was all Jared could say in reply, he had no desire to go back to that empty shell of a house.

“Jared you’re going to have to forgive me at some point, I thought I was doing, saying the right thing.” Sam said and Jared quickly jumped up from the couch to get closer to Jensen and away from Sam, of course when you’re almost eight months pregnant, things aren’t always as easy as they should be

“Jen…” Jared gasped and held is hand out to his husband as he started feeling dizzy and his legs gave way

“Hey Jay I got ya.” Jensen said and scooped him up as if he weighed nothing, “You gotta remember what the doc said, you gotta let your body catch up to your brain.” He muttered into Jared’s ear as he held him close. Jared was trying to bury his face in his mate’s neck, not only inhaling his scent but blocking Sam out. “Come on we’re going home and Sam you and I are gonna have to have a chat about what I mean when I say don’t bring it up.” Jensen said and Jared heard Samantha rousing on him also.

Jensen carried Jared out to the car and gently placed him down and belted him in before going around to the other side and climbing in.

“We could drive back.” Jared husked as he reached for Jensen’s hand. Having his husband locked in a confined space with him for a couple of hours seemed like heaven.

“Not fair on the guard Jay and you love the flight.”

“Yeah.” Jared sighed and looked out the window

“What’s going on Jay?”

“Nothing.”

“Jared Ackles I am not only your husband but your mate, if anyone knows when you’re upset its me.”

“I miss you…I’m a child and pathetic and needy but there…I miss you”

“You see me most days.”

“You’re such an idiot Jensen.” Jared sighed and rested his head back on the seat, closing his eyes

“Hey! What?” Jensen shook his arm so he opened his eyes and looked at him

“I don’t see you most days. I wake up to find you’ve passed out beside me some time in the middle of the night and I get the pleasure of making your coffee before you grab it out of my hand like a feral beast and leave without even saying a damn word.”

“I’m not a morning person you know that.”

“Then why come at all?” Jared snapped

“You don’t want me to?” Jensen seemed upset

“Of course I want you to but I want more than just a grunt and you’re gone. If you stay, stay, if you can’t don’t come.”

“Jared I’m really busy at the moment…”

“Yeah, yeah, the project every single person in the entire province knows about except me.” Jared sighed and closed his eyes again

“Jay I know it’s been hard but I promise there is a light at the end of the tunnel, soon you will know about everything…and hey we have the gala next week; it’ll be like date night.”

“Which will make that our second date in the entirety of our relationship.” Jared said and Jensen sighed.

He was so close to pulling this off, the grand gesture, proving to Jared that he was his one true love and he wanted to stay with him forever but he had been so busy with all of this and swearing people to secrecy so he would have the surprise he forgot how it would look to Jared. He thought he was doing the right thing, going and sleeping with him, spending time with him the only way he could right now.

“Jay I’m sorry, I promise all this will be clear to you very soon and I’m so busy the only time I have is when I’m crashed out which is why I’ve been coming to you, so we have that small amount of time together.”

“It’s not time together if I don’t know it’s happening and I’m asleep Jen.”

“You’re right but you’re pregnant, I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Next time just fucking wake me.”

“Got it, I promise to wake you next time I climb into bed with you even if it just to say goodnight.”

“Do you hate me now?”

“Why the hell would I hate you?”

“I’m nagging you like an old hag.”

“No you’re not, you’re telling me what you need and I appreciate that and I need you to do that sometimes Jay, just because I’m your Alpha and we can feel each other doesn’t mean I can read your mind and know automatically what you want. We need to talk to each other.”

“Do you need anything from me, is there anything you want me to do?”

“Oh baby boy you have no idea but not in public.” Jensen husked and Jared’s skin warmed, “Ah there it is, my favourite blushing beauty.” Jensen said as the car stopped and he climbed out and went around and opened Jared’s door, “Are you feeling ok? Do you need me to carry you?”

“No I’m ok thank you.” Jared said as he slid from the seat but Jensen still put his arm around his waist just in case.

Jensen buckled Jared into the helicopter right beside him and spent the whole trip back dropping kisses on his cheek or nibbling on his ear or lightly kissing his lips, rolling Jared’s bottom lips between his teeth before licking the mark away. All Jared could do was hold his hand and whimper as he was encased with warmth.

Once the helicopter landed Chris was there with a golf buggy

“What the hell is that?” Jared gasped

“Hey you almost passed out I don’t want you exerting yourself.”

“Jensen I just got dizzy because I stood up too quickly, I’m not an invalid and my house is just there.”

“Oh do you wanna go home?”

“Well what were you thinking?”

“I was thinking of taking you back to our suite where we could shower together and then climb into bed together and then I would slowly and oh so thoroughly show you what is actually going through my mind every night when I climb into bed beside you.”

“Oh? Yeah ok we could give that a go.” Jared said casually and Jensen burst out laughing before taking his hand in his and heading for the buggy, “I am not riding up there in this thing though, Jesus all it needs is a siren and a red and white cross.”

“Baby get in the buggy I’m gonna need you to conserve your energy” Jensen whispered in his ear and then groaned when Jared blushed bright red.


	27. SPA DATE

The spring gala was upon them and Jared was glad it was finally here because between Jensen and his project and the Queen and the Gala, Jared hadn’t seen anyone all week. Raphael had come by yesterday for one final check of the tuxedo jacket…

“Can you do me a favour and not grow over the next twenty-four hours!” he snarked

“Well can you do us a favour and buggar off you handsy little perv.” Mark had retaliated and pushed the tailor out of the house

Mark had become a pit bull over the last month. Yes, he had spent a lot of time up with Jensen but whenever Jared had any kind of appointment Mark always appeared and was in the background. He never said or did anything unless someone took even the smallest dig, then he would have them up and out of the house before Jared could even blink.

Jared was sitting at his kitchen bench eating scrambled eggs and drinking tea,

“Ready babe?” Jensen asked as he walked in.

“For what?” Jared asked. He was still in sleep pants and shirt and his hair was sticking up all over the place, he wasn’t sleeping well without Jensen. Meanwhile his husband was showered, dressed in butt hugging jeans and a Henley and looked gorgeous with his longish hair and beard.

“Well I had plans but seeing you sitting here looking all mussed like this…” Jensen purred and spun Jared on his stool before stepping between his legs and dropping his head, meeting his lips with his. The kiss was so slow and so very thorough that when he pulled back Jared let out a little whimper and clenched his hands on Jensen’s hips where they had been resting, “Later baby I promise. Come on go jump in the shower”

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise, just wear something comfortable.”

“Jen I’m eight months pregnant, that’s all I have.”

Jared came out in jeans that rested under his belly and his own Henley that was stretched a little over his bump

“Fuck you look gorgeous.”

“Shut up.” Jared muttered and blushed as he pulled a jacket off the hook and held it in front of him

“Jared you have nothing to be embarrassed about, you’re the poster boy for good looking pregnancies, men and women everywhere are probably wishing they looked like you this far along.”

“Jensen Ackles I am a whale and I am well aware I am a whale stop trying to pretty it up.”

“Jared Ackles you are meant to be the size of a whale and you are perfect and gorgeous and beautiful and I’m not prettying it up.” He said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and took a photo

“Hey cut that out.”

“How many photos have you had taken while you’re carrying our child?”

“Is that the first one you’ve taken?”

“Yep.”

“Then one!”

“Jared you look gorgeous. Come on.” Jensen said and took him by the hand, leading him out to a car.

They were both silent while the drove to wherever it was they were going. Jensen was mucking around on his phone and Jared was just relaxing and inhaling the scent of his mate. The car pulled over and Jensen looked up before jumping out and walking around to open the door for Jared.

They walked through an oasis of a small running stream and wind chimes and birds in large cages chirping away and then rice paper doors slid open and four women stood there, they bowed as they saw Jensen and then smiled

“Prince Jensen, right on time.” One of the older ladies said as she pointed them into a room with arm chairs.

“Jen?”

“It’s all about us today babe.” Jensen said and climbed into one of the chairs. Jared sat down next to him and the women ran over to them. Suddenly they had their jeans rolled up and their feet in bowls of water while other women dropped their hands into smaller bowls. Jared’s eyes were bugging out of his head as he looked around but then he looked at Jensen who had his head resting back and his eyes closed so he took a long slow breath and relaxed his body also

After the manicure and pedicure they were led into another room where they slid into salon chairs and the chairs were laid back; after they ensured Jared was comfortable in that position they proceeded to give both men a straight razor shave. Jared had flinched at first, seeing the blade coming at him but Jensen had leaned over and taken his hand so again he closed his eyes and relaxed. They then had their hair washed and a head massage that had Jared relaxing until Jensen started letting out little purrs at which point parts of Jared’s body started getting tight again. He tried to stay calm and deep breathe but as they sat up from the basins Jared saw Jensen inhale before asking if they could have the room for a few moments

“See something you like Jared?” Jensen husked as he came over and straddled his thighs in the chair, careful not to sit on his stomach

“How the hell am I meant to react when you make all those sounds?” Jared muttered with a flush

“Wish it was you making me make those sounds?” Jensen hummed as he leaned forward and sucked on Jared’s earlobe

“Are we going home now?”

“No still got haircuts coming our way.”

“Then get off me before I make my jeans any wetter than they already are.” Jared grumbled

“You don’t like me sitting on your lap like this?” Jensen asked innocently although Jared knew he could feel his cock at attention and he could smell the slick

“I think you know that’s not true but unless you have another pair of jeans stashed somewhere or are going to finish what you started I don’t think you want these women smelling me like you can.” Jared replied and Jensen growled low in his throat in possessiveness before sliding off. He climbed back into his own seat and called the women back in and although Jared knew the room smelled warmer and of his scent the women continued on professionally.

Jared had his hair trimmed and his layers tidied up whereas they went at Jensen’s head with clippers around the sides before giving him a casual longish spike on top.

“Done?” Jared asked

“Na ah.” Jensen said as they were both handed robes, Jensen took his hand and led him into a large dressing room before slowly starting to undress him

“Jen?”

“Massage babe.”

“Are you trying to kill me or let the whole world know how I feel about you.” Jared hissed as Jensen slid his shirt off his shoulders

“I love that the whole world can see how you feel about me but no babe, we’re just having a massage. These women are part of our employ, they are discreet and loyal and nothing will show up outside these walls. Just relax babe and enjoy the day.”

They walked out of the change rooms and back outside into the garden where two massage tables had now been set up. Jared was directed to the table that had a larger hole in the middle for his belly. Jensen stood behind Jared and slid his robe off before helping him onto the table and making sure he was comfortable, he then went and lay beside him, again taking his hand.

Jared really did try to relax, he tried deep breathing, he tried counting backwards and forwards and he tried meditation like both Florica and the psychologist had taught him but lying here, listening to Jensen moan, groan, whimper and purr just had his whole body continually tensing and the massage was achieving nothing. In the end he gave up and as the masseuse came close to the top of his body he grabbed her hand and shook his head, when she stepped back he rolled off the table as quietly as possible and walked through the garden and back to the dressing room. Jensen had been so zoned out he hadn’t heard Jared leave and for that he was grateful; Jensen obviously needed this and Jared wanted him to relax and enjoy it. He had a shower and got dressed again and then curled up in an arm chair as much as he could.

He was mucking around on his phone when he finally noticed the Twitter notification up in the corner of the screen so he clicked on it and almost dropped his phone when he saw the picture of him from this morning _#PrinceConsortpregnant #PrinceConsortgorgeous._ The tweet had been liked two thousand times and had been retweeted five hundred times and although most of the comments were positive, some were not and some were R rated. In a panic he flicked to Google where he saw the image a thousand times and on line articles written about it already. He was deep breathing and trying to stay calm when Jensen walked in the room

“Jay…hey Jay what’s wrong?” Jensen was smiling but a frown quickly appeared when he saw the state Jared was in. Jared silently handed him his phone and watched as Jensen rolled through the screens

“Oh shit sorry babe, I didn’t think it would go viral like that. I just wanted you to see what I see, what other people see, that you are gorgeous.”

“Oh fluffybutt thinks I’m gorgeous, in fact he is happy to…”

“He is fucking blocked.” Jensen growled after looking down and seeing the comment, “Did you enjoy the massage?”

“Did you really think I would!”

“Ah yeah?” Jensen said with a frown

“Are we done? Can we go now?” Jared said with a sigh. He had left the massage table because he had been tense with arousal and between stressing about that and the women being able to smell him he felt worse than he before he lay down and now with this whole Twitter post he actually just wanted to go home and crawl back into bed.

“Jay aren’t you having a good time, I did this so we could spend some time together.” Jensen frowned, had he really miscalculated that badly, it didn’t seem that long ago that Jared complained they never went anywhere. He stripped off the robe and started dressing.

“Jen can we please just go.”

“I have a reservation for lunch…”

“I can’t go out looking like this and smelling like this.” Jared hissed

“Jay…babe what am I missing?”

“You didn’t tell me what we were doing today and I’m a pregnant Omega Jensen, what do you think happens to me when my Alpha is making sounds like that? My body reacts.” Jared hissed

“Really?” Jensen purred and then saw Jared throw him the bitchiest face he had ever seen, “So?”

“So I am Omega to a Prince, you don’t think people aren’t going to be looking at me? Taking my photo now you plastered me all over Twitter? I am not dressed appropriately and I smell like slick. I just want to go home and shower and change.”

“If we do that will you then have lunch with me?”

“Really? The Gala’s tonight, can’t we just go home and relax?”

“Jared when all this started you said I never took you anywhere, we never went out, we never did anything.”

“That was when I didn’t look like a whale and couldn’t find any clothes to wear and the world couldn’t smell me. Other than Florica and Samantha I hadn’t been anywhere for a month Jensen, there is a reason for that, I don’t want people seeing me look like this.”

“Jared I don’t know how many other ways to tell you, you look gorgeous and healthy and the epitome of how a pregnant Omega should look. I don’t know why you’re ashamed of yourself; look at all the love you’re getting on Twitter and Face Book.”

“You put it on fucking Face Book too?”

“Ah yeah.” Jensen looked guilty

“I think I’m going to throw up.” Jared said as he held his stomach and deep breathed his way through the nausea.

“Come on I’ll take you home.” Jensen sighed

He led Jared out to the car and helped him in before walking around the other side. It was a silent trip back to the palace even though Jared did slide his hand across the seat and take Jensen’s.

“That was quick.” Mark said as the two of them walked back into Jared’s house.

“Yeah.” Jared sighed and walked down the hall and into the bedroom

“Is there any alcohol in this place?” Jensen sighed as he flopped down at the kitchen bench

“Kid’s pregnant so no. What happened? I thought you were going to be gone another couple of hours at least.”

“He had a panic attack about the photo I posted on Twitter.”

“What?” Mark said and pulled out his phone, “Shit Jensen why did you do that?”

“He looks gorgeous and I wanted the world to see that.”

“I know he looks great and you know he looks great but he has to live with that body at the moment.”

“He knows there’s going to be media everywhere tonight right?”

“Yeah but the jacket the perv made is quite flattering and he was ok with how he looked in it.”

“He was meant to be relaxed after today but he freaked at the head massage, actually left half way through the full body massage and wanted to come home instead of going to lunch because he was worried people could smell him.”

“He’s been like that for the last month, I haven’t been able to get him to go anywhere, he won’t even go shopping now, gets the staff to do it; he used to like all that everyday people stuff.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought he’d be ok with you, you’re his husband.”

“Jesus I can’t get anything right at the moment.” Jensen huffed

“He’s pregnant and feels hot and itchy and huge and shitty and his body is reacting in ways that are out of his control, it’s been a hell of a pregnancy for him.”

“Pregnancy is meant to be a great time in an Omega’s life.”

“Maybe if you’re not a six foot four exercise nut who is married to a Prince and so has the spotlight on him; and that’s completely ignoring the whole attack thing and the divorce and moving out of the palace thing. I think he will be glad when this whole thing is over.”

“I suck.”

“No you don’t you just haven’t been here. Between moving out and then the project you just haven’t been here so you weren’t to know. If everything goes to plan tonight, the next pregnancy will be hugely different.”

“Ha, yeah if everything goes to plan tonight, the way we are at the moment he might tell me to fuck off.”

“I don’t think so Prince Jensen, he is obviously still very much in love with you or his body wouldn’t be reacting to yours. Let’s just get through today and we’ll go from there.” Mark said and Jensen sighed before getting up and going down to Jared’s bedroom. He stopped outside the nursery and looked in at the lemon room that looked so cosy and inviting, he then walked into Jared’s room and found him curled up on the bed.

“Babe?”

“Sorry.”

“No I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.  I didn’t know, maybe I should have put that fake belly on and worn it for a day.” Jensen said of an exercise that is usually done in ante-natal but he shot down.

“I’m just being silly.”

“No you’re not babe, you are carrying our daughter in there and I want you to be as happy and as calm and relaxed and as comfortable as possible.”

“Ha.” He snorted

“You are almost there babe, another couple of weeks and everything that you have gone through will be completely forgotten when you hold our daughter…”

“Faith.”

“What?”

“I was thinking Faith. Faith Donna Ackles.” Jared whispered

“Faith?”

“Unless there is a family name we need to use.”

“No Faith is perfect.” Jensen said with a watery smile as he sat down on the bed beside Jared and rubbed his hand over his baby stomach. He then leaned down and dropped kisses on the shirt, “Hi Faith.” Jensen murmured and got a kick in response, “Hey cheeky peanut.” He gasped on a laugh as he rubbed Jared’s stomach where the kick had been

“She likes it. The first time I said her name she kicked me but I told her we had to ask you first.” Jared said and they felt another kick

“Well she is definitely opinionated.” Jensen said with a smile before dropping another kiss on his belly before rising and dropping a light kiss on his lips.

“Do you trust me Jay?”

“Yeah.”

“Even after this morning?”

“Yeah that wasn’t your fault, that was mine.”

“Good because today was really all about you so don’t get mad but I had one of the ladies follow us back from the spa. She is going to give you a massage right here in your own private lounge room so you have nothing to worry about ok?”

“Jen you didn’t have to do that.”

“Jared you are ten times more stressed out than you were when I came to get you this morning and that’s my fault and I’m going to fix it. Now remember I said she’s professional and an employee of ours and will never say a thing so don’t think about your body at all, just relax and let her do her thing.”

“Are you going to be here?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Yeah but it’s probably less embarrassing if you’re not.”

“Got it babe, I’ll come back down in an hour and we’ll have a late lunch.” Jensen said and dropped a kiss on his lips before helping him up.

After the massage Jensen came back down to the house and had a leisurely lunch with Jared and then, when he saw him yawn for the third time in ten minutes, suggested an afternoon nap.

“Really?” he looked so longing

“Yeah babe, I hope you don’t mind if I crawl in beside you cause I could really go a nap too.”

“God yes please.” Jared moaned and got up, pulling Jensen down the hall with him.

“So do you want to…”

“I just wanna sleep with you beside me right now babe.” Jared sighed

“Yeah me too” Jensen said with a smile before they both climbed into bed and almost immediately fell asleep wrapped around each other


	28. THE GALA

“Spending today with you has been perfect Jay.” Jen said as they lay across the couch watching an old movie

“I’m sorry I had a melt down at the spa.”

“No I get it, I should have thought about that. Watching from the outside and actually living it are two completely different things; I know now.”

“What? For next time?” Jared snorted

“Yeah, maybe.” Jensen answered and Jared shut up quick smart and then kept flashing glances at Jensen trying to figure out what was going through his head

“Ok so I’m going to quickly run up and get dressed and then I’ll come back down and help you.” He said after the movie finished and they realised they actually had to move

“Jensen I am not an invalid, I will meet you up there.” Jared huffed

“And you know media is there, photos will be taken.”

“Well they can get a great before and after can’t they.” Jared smiled

Half an hour later Jared messaged Jensen that he was on his way up and Jensen came out to meet him on the balcony. His breath caught in his throat and his legs almost gave way when he saw his beautiful, pregnant Omega coming towards him. He was wearing black tuxedo pants with a silver strip down the side seam. He had on a loose white tuxedo jacket with a matt silver collar that flowed around his body somehow and was wearing a white tuxedo shirt with threads of silver through it. He looked like an angel coming towards him and Jensen was just overwhelmed with the love he felt for his mate.

“Jen you look stunning.” Jared said as he reached his husband who was wearing a midnight navy tuxedo that had silver flecks through it, he looked like a starry night sky. He leaned forward and put the white rosebud he had brought up with him into his button hole.

“Jay…Jay…there are no words, you look absolutely beyond beautiful, you’re exquisite, you literally looked like an angel walking towards me.”

“Your angel?”

“My guardian angel.” Jensen sighed as he tucked the soft pink rose into Jared’s button hole. He had selected this rose because it reminded him of Jared’s flushed skin but seeing it with this tuxedo, it was perfect. “So if it’s alright with you I’d like to take the first photo of the night.” Jensen said

“I’ll do it, longer arms.” Jared smiled and held the phone up, Jensen then took the phone and posted it to Twitter _#PrinceConsortStunning #Datenight_

“Jen?”

“Hmm.” He said as he looked up from his phone only to suddenly have Jared plant a kiss on cheek while taking a photo with this phone

“Beat them to the punch.” Jared smiled and looked down. Both of them had their eyes closed and smiles on their faces _#Princetoohotforwords #Datenight_ Jensen looked at his phone and then Jared and pulled him in close to kiss him, “No, no, I look pretty, I smell pretty, you step back Mr Ackles and let me stay this way.”

“Got it.” He said and dropped a quick kiss on his cheek, “Come on let’s do this.”

The last two years the boys had just slipped in the side and been present as the Gala started, this year the Queen asked them to walk the red carpet; they were married and Jared was pregnant and Jensen was making some kind of announcement, she wanted this night to go off with a bang. Jensen held onto Jared’s hand or had his arm around him the whole time they walked the carpet. Flashes went off in all directions, almost blinding Jared, and questions were yelled at them, well Jensen, let’s not forget the Omega is not meant to talk. Jensen ignored all questions and just smiled and nodded as they walked along, stopping every now and then, he did not turn or flex or pout or any of the other stupid poses that were yelled at him, what the hell is a blue steel anyway? He just held onto his mate, who was shy and blushing and looking down, mainly to avoid the million flashing lights, and walked the length of the carpet.

Once they got inside the ball room Jensen gave him a quick kiss on the lips and praised his calm as they joined the receiving line. Jensen slotted in next to the Queen and Jared took a space two steps behind and to the right of him, an Omega’s official place. He knew Jensen wasn’t happy about it but there were too many dignitaries and rich and important people coming to upset them by flouting the lore. As it turned out a lot of the guests ignored ‘lore’ anyway and stepped in to talk to Jared, comment on his pregnancy, ask him how he was feeling, especially the female Alphas and Betas. In fact, he was getting so much attention from men and women alike he could feel Jensen tensing up and the Alpha coming to the fore. He stepped forward so he was right at Jensen’s back before huffing a breath of warm air at him and rubbing his hand across the back of his neck, letting Jensen scent him and feel him and he had the relief of feeling him and seeing him visibly relax.

“You’re the star of the fucking show tonight.” He muttered as he put his hand back, taking Jared’s and squeezing it

“Sorry babe.” Jared whispered back

“I love that they want to acknowledge you and talk to you but the wolf in me just wants them to back the fuck off, you belong to me.”

“Yeah I do babe and don’t forget it.” Jared whispered and dropped a quick kiss on the back of his neck.

Once they were in the actual ball room it was a little more relaxing, although Jared wasn’t going to lie, he had liked it a little better the last couple of years when he could at least have a drink to take the edge off. Jared tried to stick by Jensen as much as possible as people came up and congratulated them and commented on the pregnancy. Sometimes Jensen would get pulled away while Jared was still in the middle of a conversation with someone but in those situations Mark would slot in beside him, just to make sure he was alright physically and no one said anything stupid to him thinking they could now his Alpha had moved on.

After a little while the standing got too much for Jared so he sat at the main table and as much as he thought he would be left alone a lot of people came and talked to him, and he was starting to get pissed off at how many people thought they could just touch or rub his belly, apparently being pregnant, mated Omega or not, made people think they had the right. Eventually Mark sat himself a couple of seats down so he wasn’t intruding but gave people and wolves the stink eye when they went to lean forward to touch him and eventually people stopped getting in his personal space although the number of people passing through the seats beside him was significant.

“You smell.” Jensen said at one point as he flopped down beside him, allowing Mark to get up, get some refreshments for himself and chat to a few people.

“What” Jared gasped and tilted his head to sniff at himself

“No you smell like other wolves.”

“Oh, yeah people keep touching me and rubbing my belly like I’m some kind of lucky Buddha.”

“Wolves too?” Jensen asked and Jared could see his jaw clenching

“Fucking everyone. It’s not personal it’s a pregnancy thing and little Miss Faith in here is lapping up the attention.” Jared said as he rubbed the side of his gut where she was happily kicking away

“Tell them to back off or they’ll have me to deal with.”

“I don’t need to threaten that, Mark is a big enough threat, he doesn’t even get an angry look, he just shoots them this look kind of like a silent ‘What do you think you’re doing with that hand?’ and they all just back up. It’s impressive to watch.”

“Are you having a good time?”

“Well not as good a time as if it was just you and I somewhere and I was wearing a muu muu but it’s tolerable and people are being friendly.”

“Yeah a little too fucking friendly.”

“Jensen go do your thing, every single person here knows I belong to you, there is nothing to worry about.”

“Thanks babe.” He said with a kiss before going to his father who was gesturing him

 Jo found him and sat with him for quite a while, this was her first Gala and not only was she as pregnant as him she was as intimidated as him “Oh my God people keep touching me.” She gasped

“I know it’s like we’re good luck or something, how’s Chris going with it because Jensen is about to lose his shit”

“I’m going to have to take him to the dentist, I’m sure he’s ground through half his teeth.”

“Oh come on what am I, a day care centre?” Mark asked with faux sarcasm when he returned to see Jo with him

“We’re ok here Mark you go do your thing.” Jared said as they both giggled at him

“Jensen will kill me.”

“I’ll sit here for a while.” Sam said as he came up and slid into a seat across the big expanse of table, “I need to sit anyway with my leg. Just pretend I’m not here.”

“You have your phone right?” Mark did exactly that as he turned t Jared

“Yes.”

“Call if you need anything.” Mark said and turned to Sam, “Don’t let anyone else touch them, got it?”

The silence was a little awkward for a few moments and then Jo started talking again and then a few guests came and gradually Jared kind of forgot Sam was there.

Jo wandered off and Samantha came along and chatted to him while she star spotted. Dr Day came and sat with him for a little bit and rubbed his belly. Sam went to stand but Jared waved him down, he was ok with her touching him, he considered her a friend and he knew her history, she would never get to experience this with her Omega. The doc came and checked on him, the psychologist swung by and asked him if he was ok with all these crowds and even the Prime Minister came and chatted to him for a while although he fully admitted it was so he could sit down for a bit, Jared had become friends with his son and although, rightfully, he had stayed away while he was pregnant, he was looking forward to catching up with Matt who was now in college. Eventually people sat down and meals were brought out which Jared was happy about because the teeny pieces of food floating around on trays weren’t cutting it, when they came to him, and he had been contemplating raiding the kitchen.

“Hey babe how you doing?” Jensen asked as he slid into the chair beside him and dropped a kiss on his lips

“It’s crazy the number of people that are talking to me this year, usually they ignore me and leave me in the corner”

“Well you’re pregnant with the Ackles heir and you put yourself out there on Twitter, you’ve made yourself more approachable I guess.”

“I was always approachable they just thought an Omega wasn’t worth approaching.”

“Maybe they were just worried I might hurt them in a possessive rage because that’s what gonna happen if any more people paw at you. You smell.”

“Are you ok? I can go change if you want.” Jared said sincerely

“No I can handle it, as you said, doesn’t matter who gropes you, it’s me you’re going home with at the end of the night.”

“Hey there hasn’t been groping, you’re telling me you would happy if there was groping? What the hell?” Jared gasped

“I didn’t mean groping, groping, I meant…you know what I meant, every one touching.”

“Geez get your words right Mr Ackles I feel dirty all of a sudden.”

“Sorry babe.” Jensen said and leaned forward to give him another kiss. He had been eating fresh oysters while Jared was on the baby safer diet of bruschetta so he stuck his tongue out and gently licked the salt off Jensen’s lower lip causing him to gasp and lean into him more

“Na ah, behave yourself young man. There’s still two courses and speeches and dancing.”

“Well then don’t tease me like that.” Jensen grumbled good naturedly

After the main course of a small piece of fillet and a couple of artfully placed vegetables the speeches began and although Jared was listening to the King discuss world politics and the Queen discuss charities he was more fantasising about a hamburger with everything and fries; he was starving.

“My turn.” Jensen whispered before giving Jared a kiss on the lips and leaving him staring at him as he walked up to the podium. Jensen never spoke at these events.

“Ladies and Gentlemen as your desserts are brought around to you tonight let me tell you a story. It’s the story of a shy and privileged Prince who was lucky enough to find his Omega young. It should be a fairy tale right? Something you tell your kids to put them to sleep at night or to make them feel good about the future. But here’s a question? What happens after the Prince kisses his one true love, they say ‘I do’ and ride off into the sunset? It’s not all candle light and roses and you all know that. My Omega and I hit a rough patch this year; living in a palace does not make you immune to day to day difficulties or the presumption that having found your Omega all you need to do is take them and then you can get on with your life, they should be happy you found them and now they can look after you while you support them. Correct? Maybe, Archaic? Definitely. More like cavemen era than the twenty-first century? Absolutely. You have all seen Jared, at our wedding, on television, on Twitter and look at him over there shimmering like an angel tonight, so you know he is big and tall and beautiful and what some of you may already know, so, so smart and I am lucky enough he feels safe enough to speak up for himself and fight for his beliefs.” Jensen looked at Jared who was blushing as people turned to him

“Anyway I’m diverting as always happens when he’s around. Jared and I hit a glitch and in the process of trying to resolve it and get back on track I learned, and they have given permission for me to share this, that my parents hit a similar glitch when they were first married and my best friend came home one night to find his Omega packing up. Finding your true Biological mate is not the fairy tale ending. They have lives, personalities, beliefs and opinions and most of us are grateful they do, you don’t want to be mated to someone who has no opinion and cannot support you and be by your side as you go through life.

Now this is the painful part for me, my Omega started divorce proceedings and moved out of the palace,” Jensen paused as murmurs and gasps rippled through the crowd and again people turned to stare at Jared who was now sliding down in his chair and looking for the nearest exit, “And that led me on a journey of my own self-awareness of how I was treating Omegas and how we have all treated Omegas in the past. I have made no secret of the fact I am in complete awe of my Omega and that he has the physical and psychological strength to carry a pup. How do we have the right to think they are less than us or we are better than them when they are what keeps our species going?

On my journey of self-discovery and hopefully improving myself enough for my husband to take me back I spoke with doctors, psychologists, attended group meetings and I also had meetings with our legal team and other legal firms. I participated in and also funded numerous surveys and research groups from all walks of life, some of you may have anonymously participated in them. See it turns out Alphas and Omegas or Betas mating is not the fairy tale ending. Over seventy percent of couples we spoke with talked of problems learning how to meld their lives together; that percentage was even higher in couples that mated as soon as they met, knowing nothing about each other except their scent. My beautiful Omega made me woo him and we actually married before we mated so we were lucky enough to really know each other when our bodies synched.

Anyway these results led me to begin a project which has now morphed into the Padackles Foundation. It started out small, it was going to be a free legal or counselling service to couples who felt they needed it, lawyers, doctors and councillors donating their time to listen and help; but as I have talked to professionals from every field it has grown. Our main goal is to help Omegas. The Ackles family would like to believe that one day Omegas will be equal to Alphas and Betas, to be accepted and appreciated by their families, not kicked out or disposed of as inferior, but we are aware this will not happen overnight and as much as it is not something talked about in polite society, we all know there are homes Omegas are sent to by families. I have personally visited a number of those homes and I don’t know if any of you have, but they are nothing more than impersonal boarding schools or prisons. Everyone here also knows that Omegas can be used for a number of services, one being the surrogacy of pups for those who can’t or don’t want to get pregnant. It’s been a service that has been carried out for generations; at no point though has anyone asked the Omegas if this is what they want to do.

So this is what I do know; there is nothing wrong with surrogacy and there are Omegas out there that would be happy to offer the service, but our goal is to no longer make it something forced on them. Usually you are paying the home the money for the surrogacy, why not deal direct with the Omega? I know that we cannot shut down the homes and schools for Omegas, what would happen to them if they can’t go to such places could be even worse in the more old wolf lore families, but it is our goal to have more humane homes built and to work with the homes that we know of to improve the living environment of the Omegas. I know that all marriages need work and maybe at times outside help to stay stable and when the issues can’t be resolved both Alpha and Omega and Beta need access to fair legal advice if the marriage is unfortunately failing.

The Padackles Foundation is going to set up clinics across the entire country to assist in all that I have talked about tonight. Fair medical, psychological and legal advice for everyone, no matter who you are, where you come from and how much money you have. The money will be raised by charity donations and we have had a lot of professionals’ volunteering to give time to the endeavour.

I hope you all appreciate what we are trying to achieve here. Every one of you has your own opinions and were brought up a certain way and we are in no way trying to change your views but if what you have heard me say peaks your interest, if this is something you think you might interested in helping in or donating to, every single person, man hour and dollar will be greatly appreciated and will be going to a worthy cause, the welfare and future of the wolves.” Jensen said before stepping back and away from the podium

“Help me up.” Jared hissed to Mark who was sitting beside him

“What?”

“Help me.” Jared said as he tried to get his pregnant body to stand. Mark quickly stood and helped Jared out of his chair. Jared walked as quickly as he could to the edge of the stage and was standing at the stairs when Jensen came down

“Jay…”

“I love you, I love you so much, words…there aren’t...fuck it” tears were pouring down his face and there were no words to describe how he was feeling

“I know, I love you too babe.” Jensen said and stepped forward to take his husband in his arms and lift his head up to meet his lips. It was a gentle kiss, a polite, public kiss, it was nowhere near what they wanted to do to each other but it would do for now

“Does that mean you don’t want a divorce?” Jared whispered

“Do you?”

“No, never, I’m so sorry Jen.”

“Me too. Come on let me help you…”

“No wait, help me up the stairs.”

“Jared what?”

“Trust me?”

“With my life.”

Jensen helped Jared up the stairs and held his hand as he walked across the stage to the podium. The audience had been mainly silent since Jensen’s speech, more watching the two mates so it didn’t take much for the crowd to fall silent again, especially when it looked like an Omega was about to break all lore and protocol and speak

“Good evening…sorry let me clear my throat, I’m a little overwhelmed…good evening. I know Omegas aren’t supposed to speak publicly and I know some of you are asking yourselves what the hell do I think I’m doing…well I am making the first donation to the Padackles Foundation. A couple of years ago I was gifted some land; I am donating that land to the Foundation with the hope that it can be turned into a holiday camp for Omega children who are in these homes. I also hope you don’t mind but I hope very much to be voice of Omegas as this Foundation moves forward and grows, so please get used to seeing me and hearing me and as my gorgeous mate said any time or donations, as small or as large as you can, will be greatly appreciated and acknowledged.”

In the back of the room one person let out a whoop and started clapping followed by more and more people and as Jensen and Jared made their way off stage everyone was standing and applauding their speeches.

“You did this for me?”

“I did it for me and for us but yes ultimately this is all for you Jared, I love you so much and I wanted to prove that to you and everyone and hope that you would take me back.”

“Jensen I would have taken you back months ago.”

“Can I say I know baby but this was already in progress and I meant it, I want to prove myself to you.”

“Can we leave now?”

“Unfortunately if we leave now every single person will know why so let’s have a couple of dances and then when everyone has stopped staring at us we’ll sneak away.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too and I can’t wait to show you how much” he sniffed, “Now that smells like my Omega.” He smiled

“Shut up” Jared blushed prettily but they sat back down at their table and ate their desserts while holding hands.


	29. HAPPY ENDING

Jensen snuck Jared through some potted plants and out a side door of the ballroom and smiled as his mate let out a sigh and removed his jacket before pulling at his bow tie

“Jen…”

“Prince Jensen.” They turned and saw one of the staff rolling a trolley down the hall.

“Can you take that to our suite please.” He smiled and she nodded and kept going

“What’s that?” Jared said as he sniffed

“What would you say if I said it was an extra-large pizza with everything and apple pie and ice cream?”

“If I wasn’t so hungry I would say take me right now up against this wall.” Jared groaned as his mouth watered

“Really?” Jensen purred and pushed Jared up against the wall before taking his lips with his own. It was a deep and desperate kiss as tongues and lips and teeth collided and clashed as they tried to show all they could to each other right here and now, “We gotta go babe before I actually do do that no matter who can see.” He gasped when he pulled away for some much needed oxygen

“Ok, ok” Jared gasped, “Take me home.”

“Do you mean…”

“Where ever you are is home Jensen but I meant our suite.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, we have a bit to talk about but feed me and make love to me and I’ll be yours forever.”

“You are so easy to please.”

“Right now I am.”

 

Once they got back to the suite Jensen took Jared’s jacket and tie before removing his own also. They went out onto the balcony and ate pizza as they lightly chatted about the Gala and who was there and with whom. There were big things to talk about, deep things, heavy things but tonight was not the time. Tonight they would revel in knowing they loved each other and were staying husbands for, oh you know, ever.

After they had eaten Jensen pulled Jared up and took him into the bathroom where he slowly stripped him down, kissing each piece of skin as it was revealed before pushing him into the shower and then quickly stripping off and jumping in to join him. They slowly soaped each other as they kissed and fondled and by the time Jensen turned the water off and stepped out Jared was panting and whimpering and Jensen was so hard it was painful.

He led Jared to the bed, pushed him down so he was on hands and knees and slowly slid into his mate, his husband, the love of his life. Jensen tried to so hard to go slowly and draw out this experience but his emotions were overwhelming him as much as the scent and the words of his husband and he ended up ploughing in, taking what he needed, what they both needed and then celebrated in the cries and whimpers from Jared between words of encouragement.

When they had both cried out in completion Jensen tucked in behind Jared and lay there running his hands up and down and across his belly and after a few minutes of sated bliss Jared realised he was feeling moisture on his shoulder. He pulled away from Jensen so he could turn and look at his husband to see silent tears running down his cheeks

“Jen, oh my God, what’s wrong?” he gasped

“Nothing, I just…despite everything I have done or haven’t done for you and with you I love you so much Jay, so much; and to think that we were so close to being…it’s just, it’s been so hard and…please just know I love you so much and I can’t, never again, I can’t go through this again Jared, I think it would literally kill me to go through this again.” He sobbed and his words tripped over each other as he tried to express his feelings

“Jensen look at me,” Jared said as he lifted his hands to wipe the tears away, “We have both grown up so much and learned so many lessons in the last six months. You are my heart, my soul, my reason for breathing. I am not going anywhere; where you are I am, to the point where you’ll probably wish I wasn’t but I am never leaving you, ever, just so you know. You, me, our daughter who has finally stopped kicking me, we are it, a family, a pack, my reason for living. I will never, ever put you through anything like this ever again.” He leaned forward and dropped kisses all over his face.

“How stupid are the words I love you. Eight letters, three words, rolls off the tongue in a second and in no way can express how I really, really feel.”

“Eight letters, three words and my entire world.”

“You are so gay.” Jensen snorted

“Lucky then that so are you.” Jared said as he slid down his husband and licked and suckled on his length, bringing him back to attention.

“Jay…what?”

“I want you, I will always want you and I will always need you and I will always eight letters, three words you”

“You’re an id…” Jensen’s words caught in his throat as Jared slid across to straddle him and slowly slid down onto him, taking him in

“This is home for me Jensen, no matter where we are in the world, this, you, me, this is home.” He whispered as he slowly rose up and dropped back down, he set a slow and steady pace, that was all he could do with his baby weight but eventually it wasn’t enough and because Jensen’s eyes hadn’t left his for a second he knew and promptly flipped them so Jared was on the bed and Jensen was riding him, plunging in, hitting the exact right spot with every thrust

“Bite me Alpha, God bite me and let the world see I belong to you.” Jared gasped baring his throat

“On one condition.” Jensen gasped as he thrust in

“What?”

“You bite me too.” Jensen growled and he felt Jared tense for half a second before he pushed up even harder. Jensen leaned down, over the baby belly, literally blanketing his husband and rested his teeth against the mark he had caused years ago, he then felt Jared’s tongue and teeth at the juncture of his neck and as he sank his teeth in he felt Jared do the same and as they bit down both of them exploded into the universe.

“Now I am marked as yours the same as you are marked as mine.” Jensen whispered

**

 

“How is he doc?” Jared said as he looked over to the bed beside his

“He’ll be fine; he has a lump on the back of his head but no concussion.”

“How is she?”

“She is perfect. Ten of everything, a halo of golden hair and the greenest eyes I have ever seen. How are you?”

“I’m not gonna lie, I’m glad it’s over. She was WWF wrestling my bladder for the last week.”

“Well despite the jig she didn’t want to let go, you’re gonna have to take it easy until the incision heals.”

“That’s not a problem.”

“There’s a ton of people outside itching to get in here.”

“No way. Jensen is going to be the first to see her and hold her the rest will just have to wait.”

“Humph…wha…who’s talking about me? Ow my head hurts.” Jensen said as he woke up and Jared nodded to the doc who smiled in return and left the room

“Hey babe.” Jared said with a serene smile

“Jay hey…Oh my God Jay” Jensen flew out of the bed, “Are you ok? Are you hurting? Is she ok? What happened…”

“Jen look at me, babe just look at me and breathe.” Jared said calmly and watched Jensen do just that, “How’s your head?”

“It’s ok.” He said as he rubbed at it

“Every single person in the room has promised to never say a word about the fact the big, brave Prince Ackles passed out in the delivery room.”

“Come on Jay that’s not my fault, I have never felt so absolutely useless and helpless in my entire life and then when she picked up the scalpel.” Jensen said and then held onto the bed as he felt dizzy again. He had promised to die for his husband but during labour and the delivery there was not a single thing he could do and it had physically hurt his body every time Jared had cried out.

“Well mate of mine, it was all worth it, here is our beautiful Faith Donna Ackles.” Jared said as the door opened and a nurse rolled in a crib

“Oh my God, oh my God.” Jensen said as his hands fluttered around the perfect little package, she had her eyes closed and her hands were clenched under her chin, her lips were huge and pouty just like her daddy’s and the reason she didn’t want to come out was because she was long like her papa.

Once Faith had come into the world, with a rip roaring cry of indignation the doc had checked her over, made sure everything was ok and then quickly gave her to Jared to scent her. No one had or was allowed to touch her once she had Jared’s scent on her and this is why, Jensen picked up his beautiful baby girl like she was fine porcelain, held her up and inhaled deeply, tears instantly coming to his eyes

“Jen come sit with me before you collapse again.”

“You did it, this is all you Jay, she’s so beautiful, she’s perfect.” Jensen said as he slid onto the bed beside his husband

“Of course she’s perfect, she’s your daughter.”

“Na ah, this is all you Jared, all you. Fuck I am so proud of you right now, so so proud and in awe and overwhelmed and my chest, I think my chest is going to explode with love.” Jensen was talking to Jared but his eyes had never left his daughter.

“Ok well apparently there are about ten people, our pack, waiting in the hallway to meet Faith.”

“No.” Jensen growled possessively and tucked her closer to him, watching her wiggle as the intensity of his voice vibrated through her body

“Jen look at me. Remember what you said to me right from the beginning, this is our family, our pack and they are going to be beside us the whole way helping us.”

“She is mine.”

“Babe…”

“Alright I’ll share with you.” He pouted

“That is very generous of you considering I’m the one needed to feed her but Jen no one out in that hall is a threat or a risk, all we are going to get when they come in here is wave upon wave of love, let them in to share this with us. You hold onto her the whole time but babe they gotta know we’re ok and she’s ok.”

“And they won’t know about me passing out?”

“Babe.” Was all Jared answered because there was no way he was not telling that story

“How are you so cool, calm and collected about all this?”

“I got the good drugs.” Jared smiled

 

First the King and Queen came in and Alan patted them both on the back and stood there staring at his granddaughter while Donna kept hugging and kissing them over and over. Jared could see her hands twitching but it was too soon, or so he thought

“Mum do you want to…” Jensen said as he held out his daughter to his mother.

“Are you sure Jensen?”

“Jared reminded me, you are our family, our pack, as much as she is our daughter, we are all in this together.”

Donna gently scooped up her name sake and breathed her scent in before going over to Alan and the two of them stood side by side staring down at this new generation of Ackles. Jared quietly got his phone and snapped a photo of the moment.

“Ok we’re going to go now. We’ll send the others in quickly so you can get some rest.” Alan said as he pried the baby from reluctant grandma and handed her back to Jensen. “There are truckloads of flowers showing up but we have asked people to make donations to the Foundation to show their love and support and we’re sending the flowers to homes so Omegas are getting some joy in their life.”

“Thanks Alan.”

“You boys just relax and enjoy this time, we’ve got this covered, but if you get a chance check out Twitter, I have been told you are trending.”

Chris and Jo and John came into the room with a huge stuffed unicorn and balloons.

“How was it?” Jo asked and Jared could see she was panicking. John and Chris were just standing there with big grins on their faces staring at Faith, it was too early for them to hold her but they were happy to stand and stare at her perfection while Jensen grinned back at them. Jared made a hand gesture to Jo and she quietly pulled out her phone and took a photo of the grinning threesome

“Jo you are going to breeze through it trust me, but if Chris is like Jensen, make sure you have a pillow handy.”

“Hey I thought we weren’t going to talk about it.” Jensen pouted

“Oh sorry babe that’s right you didn’t want me to mention you passed out and egged your head.” Jared said calmly and John and Chris burst out laughing

“Oh you are never hearing the end of this Jensen Ackles.”

“How about you wait until you’re in my position Christian Kane.” Jensen snarked back

“Can’t wait brother, can’t wait.” Chris smiled as he looked at his best friend holding his baby and they smiled at each other, happy they were going through this together.

“Ok come on kids, let the boys get some rest.” John said and gave them pats on the backs as they left.

Samantha and Sam and Mark came in next. Although the men stood back and stared, in awe of the whole situation, Samantha had no qualms about barrelling forward and taking Faith from Jensen, completely ignoring his possessive growl. She was human, she wouldn’t scent her, in theory she knew she was safe but she still could have lost a hand if Jensen wasn’t genteel.

“Who’s a coochy coochy cutie beautiful baby baby baby boo.” Samantha cooed at the sleeping baby

“Ok that’s it Samantha, you risked your life by taking my kid from my husband and now you’re gonna ruin her brain with baby talk? Give Jensen the baby back.” Jared said jokingly although he could feel Jensen quivering beside him. Samantha looked up and Jared didn’t know what she saw in Jensen’s face but she handed him the baby and stepped back

“Sorry.” She said contritely

“Don’t be, you know what wolves are like, they go a little nuts at times like this, but you are part of our pack and there will be hundreds of times when you get to hold her and love her, so long as you stop with the baby talk.”

“Ok promise, no baby talk.” She said and Jared looked at Jensen and he nodded

“If you can promise no baby talk…”

“I promise.”

“Jensen and I would love for you to be one of Faith’s God mothers.”

“Oh my God, oh my God” she stood there in a daze and it gave Sam a chance to push her out of the room, giving the boys a wave as he went.

“So this is what the last nine months were about.” Mark said as he took a step closer and looked at the sleeping beauty, “Well she looks like she might have been worth it.” He said but gave Jared a wink and Jensen a pat on the back. “Oh hang on, promised someone something.” Mark said and pulled his tablet out of his jacket. He dialled a number and they could hear loud ringing

“Mark what…”

“Jared?” Florica’s voice echoed around the room and tears promptly came to his eyes

“Florica?” he gasped and Mark handed him the tablet, “Hi.”

“Well?” she asked with an expectant smile and Jared turned the tablet around

“Florica meet your granddaughter Faith Donna Ackles” Jared said with tears running down his face

“Well she is beautiful and perfect and I can’t wait to give her a hug and a kiss, I am so proud of you Jared, of both you boys and don’t worry Jensen it has happened to mightier men then you.”

“Hey!” Jensen pouted

“Get some sleep my boys and I will see you soon.”

“Thank you Florica.” Jared said as he brought the screen back to him and blew her a kiss. She smiled and patted the screen as if patting his face and then hung up. “Thank you Mark.” Jared said and Mark smiled and left the room

Jared gently turned so he didn’t pull anything and faced his husband, Jensen too turned so he was facing him and placed their beautiful daughter between them.

“Can I?” Jared said as he held up his phone

“Beat them to the punch.” Jensen said and held up the phone. They both looked pale and exhausted and so happy with their daughter swaddled in pink between them

 At that point she decided to wake up and her arms flew into the air as she discovered her freedom and her eyes opened.

“Holy shit.” They both said in awe as the biggest, greenest eyes they had ever seen looked at them. She then let out a little yawn, which was the most adorable thing in the history of the world and closed her eyes again.

“Oh we are so screwed.” Jensen muttered

“She is going to ruin us.” Jared said and they both smiled at each other.

Jared quickly checked out Twitter and saw _#Acklesbaby_ trending so he posted the photo

_#Acklesbaby #overjoyed #welcomethenewgeneration_

Jensen leaned over and dropped a tired kiss onto his husband’s lips and their hands joined as their eyes closed, pure love surrounding the next Ackles generation.

**

Jared had moved back in with Jensen after the night of the Gala but the house had continued to be built. The Foundation had been overwhelmed with donations, people volunteering time and services and the media had gone worldwide, a Prince confessing his Omega husband almost left him and an Omega speaking publicly; which had other countries, who supported the rites of Omegas, contacting them and showing interest in the concept.

As much as Jared had always said his role in life was to be carer to the next generation of Ackles, he now felt his involvement in the Foundation would have him helping more than just his immediate family so they had employed a nanny. They had moved into the house so the nanny had the other wing, the wing that was once to be Jensen’s and although Jared did most of the parenting the nanny stepped in at night, except for feeds, and during the day when Jared had meetings.

It had been six months since their oh so calm and serene daughter was born. Nothing fazed her and she very rarely cried but that was probably because there was always someone there covering her in love and attention. In that six months Jensen was run off his feet doing his usual duties as well as the Foundation as well as being the perfect father, Jared wasn’t much better and there were many days when the only time they spent together was at breakfast or when Jensen fell in to bed beside his husband. He would always wake him up to let him know he was home and sometimes they talked, sometimes they made love and sometimes Jared would just pull him down, drop a kiss on his lips and then snuggle into him before going back to sleep. But this weekend Jared had a plan, a plan he had to psych himself up for, he was leaving Faith with the nanny and the grandparents and Chris and Jo and their son Charlie and he was taking Jensen away for a surprise dirty weekend. Well it might be a dirty weekend or it might be a sleep for forty-eight hours’ straight weekend, either way it would just be the two of them.

Mark packed a bag for Jensen although Jared packed his own and when Mark asked why Jared just winked at him. When he got word Jensen was on the move he headed to the helicopter pad knowing that’s where Jensen was being chauffeured.

“Hey babe.” He said as he opened the door to his husband

“What…”

“You, me, a private beach, an ocean and a bed the size of a small island” Jared whispered in his ear between nibbling on his lobe

“Please.” Jensen groaned

A two-hour helicopter flight later and a half hour drive in a jeep had them pulling up to a villa on a private beach. The villa had been built for a Prime Minister from another country so yes they had security and guards but no they would not be seen and Jared had made sure they wouldn’t see them. Stick to the boundaries or their quarters, if you wander Jared would not be responsible for what you saw.

They had a barbeque dinner and Jensen was sitting on the balcony, enjoying a glass of wine and watching the sun set over the ocean when his husband walked out.

“Babe I am so tired I could sleep for a week.” Jensen said as Jared stood behind him running his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp, relaxing him

"We can do that, come to bed and I’ll tuck you in, there’s a book I’ve been wanting to read anyway.” Jared said softly as he leaned down and grabbed his husband’s hand to pull him up

“Holy…Jay…ah babe what are you wearing?” Jensen gasped while he tried to decide if he was legitimately having a heart attack

“Boxers.”

“Boxers that are made of lace and see through and leave very little to my imagination and fuck do I have a good imagination when it comes to you.”

“Babe just breathe.”

“I can’t breathe when you’re wearing those.” He gasped

“Do you want me to take them off?” Jared asked innocently as he put his hands on the waistband of the boxers

“Do not fucking touch them and get yourself onto that bed right now Jared Ackles.” Jensen growled and Jared would deny it later but let out the girliest giggle as he dashed through the house, his husband at his heels

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for your love and support going through this story. I hope you have all enjoyed the journey. I feel I can now put them to rest. I want to hug you all as you know because I say it all the time - but it's the truth - you are all the BEST of this fandom


End file.
